


活着（试阅版）

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 灵笼
Genre: M/M, 剧情向, 强强, 末日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：然/昀设定：强强，剧情向，末日，社会等级差，伪《灵笼》AU*这篇文借用了不少《灵笼》的设定，但也改了不少，所以基本上所有设定内的东西我都会尽可能在文里给出解释，没看过《灵笼》的读者也可放心阅读，实在不明白的可以评论提问。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：然/昀  
> 设定：强强，剧情向，末日，社会等级差，伪《灵笼》AU
> 
> *这篇文借用了不少《灵笼》的设定，但也改了不少，所以基本上所有设定内的东西我都会尽可能在文里给出解释，没看过《灵笼》的读者也可放心阅读，实在不明白的可以评论提问。

灯塔54年4月17日，猎荒者雪豹部队奉命进入编号R-0179资源采集区搜集物资。该地区玛娜【1】生态密度值为20%，噬魂兽群距采集点最近距离30公里，建议任务时长时间60分钟。

守在星舰残骸外围的魏大勋背着风沙撕开一枚棒棒糖，迅速塞进面罩里啃咬的时候恰好对上正对面的白敬亭，随手一抛便把手里的铁盒丢给了好伙伴。强劲的风力卷着那小铁叶片打了个旋，落在白敬亭手里的时候显然引来他一顿嫌弃。但看见盒子里还有最后一根酸奶味棒棒糖时，他还是拆开塑料纸接受了魏大勋的好意。

身后负责勘探的队员这时向他们聚集过来。检测装置没有搜索到有效安全的出入口，也仍然没有捕捉到第一分队的生命信号，他们只能猜测老大已经带着第一分队进入了残骸腹部，希望他们在另一头找出口接应。

“那就收拾收拾走人呗。”说话间，魏大勋抓住轻甲车外缘的把手，一个借力直接翻上车顶。站定后他转身朝下面伸出胳膊，想给白敬亭搭一把手，但回应他的只有迎面扑来的窒息尘土。被吓一跳的魏大勋本能呸呸呸地把脑袋缩了回去，直到手掌拍上透明面罩才意识到自己的反应有多犯二，好在身旁除了白敬亭外谁也没看到这一幕。

翻着白眼背过身去的白敬亭暗自挂起一抹笑，但随即响起的警报声一下让他变得严肃。他皱眉看向腕上护盘，有一群闪烁的红色亮点正从东南方逼近，是噬魂兽群。一旁也收到警告的魏大勋低声骂了句粗话，随即朝底下的队员呼喝。被警告的人们不敢多作停留，个个迅速翻身上车系好安全带后便往残骸尾端全速前进。

这时，车顶上抱着枪的魏大勋联系上了残骸内的张若昀。他简单报告了一下外面的情况和队伍所在的位置，向张若昀请示下一步的计划。

“我们刚刚进入了第三舱的舱体，现在正往西南方向前进。根据舱体内部的结构判断，我们应该已经到达客乘舱，接下来会开始收集可用物资，预计需要十五分钟。”

“行，你们动作快点，东南边估计有一群饿鬼闻着味来了。”

“知道了，你们先去船尾接应吧。”客舱内的张若昀轻拍耳机挂断通讯，回头环顾了一下周围的环境后便示意部分队员带领后勤人员开始采集。与此同时，他和剩下的队员继续前进寻找离开残骸的出口。

他们小心从林立着的肉土群间穿过。这些石像一样的人类硬块都是旧时代人们的尸体，他们因为被噬魂兽吸尽了体内的精神力【2】，所以死后身体呈硬石状。而由于这一过程发生得十分迅速，所以他们还保持着当时正在逃跑的姿势，甚至连脸上的表情都还栩栩如生，让人看了就觉得可怖。

因而第一次出外勤的鬼鬼很快从外围退到队伍中部，小半个身子轻碰着前方的王鸥，低声地在她耳边问：“鸥鸥，你说这里到底发生过什么啊，那些人的表情怎么都那么可怕？”

被询问的王鸥利用枪上的探照灯四处查看环境，确定自己的推测和实际八九不离十后，才答道：“从我们刚才进来的那个入口的破坏情况来看，这艘星舰应该是在准备起飞的时候遭到了噬魂兽的袭击。舱体的外部虽然是被利爪直接撕扯开的，但也有类似炮轰的灼烧痕迹，所以当时袭击他们的应该是一群由II级噬魂兽带领的怪物群，它们的首领拥有类似发射炮弹的能力。这群怪物从我们来的方向侵入船体，就使得这些人都往船尾的方向逃窜。但可惜，他们还没来得及出舱就都被杀了。”王鸥说着轻叹了一口气，像是有些同情，但在前方张若昀举起手时，又立刻恢复冷静。

“再往前走应该就是后勤舱了，王鸥，你带几个人去检查一下那边的仓库，鬼鬼，你想办法把门打开，吴磊和我负责警戒，剩下的人加快速度采集物资！”

“是！”

一声整齐而洪亮的应答过后，客舱里的猎荒者们都四下散开活动起来。负责组织采集任务的队员分别领着几个身穿粗布衣服，没有佩戴任何武器装备的青年前去检查角落里封尘的物资箱。渐渐地，粗喝的声音在四周响起。在一句句鄙夷的谩骂和催促中，那些被视作畜生和工具的青年咬牙干起了最粗重的活。

编号4381【3】的青年是人群中相对强壮的一个，为了照顾同行身体较虚弱的4010【4】，他主动承担起更多费力的重物搬运工作，并让4010时刻跟在身边佯装和他一起出力了的样子。然而他们的“诡计”很快被一旁得看守发现。只听突然哀鸣一声，本缩在4381身后的4010就被腾空踢飞出去，后背砸在坚硬的肉土上，和可怜的尸体残骸一同摔倒在地。

“你！”双眼瞪大的4381不禁怒目猎荒者。他迅速丢下手里的东西跑去搀扶4010，听见战靴踩踏砂石靠近时奋勇地展臂挡在4010前。然而他那凶狠如恶犬的神情落在全副武装的猎荒者眼里，简直可笑得如同一出丑剧。施暴者满眼轻蔑不屑，握着手中的枪直接压上他的头颅，以不可违抗的势力强行使他低下头颅乃至“叩地求饶”。这时周遭一圈都响起了嘲讽至极的讥笑声，这些被灯塔民众视作英雄的人，这些在天空上身披着金光的人，此刻就像地狱里的魔鬼一般无情无理。

“够了。”然而，就在4381抓起泥土准备奋起之时，一个出现在头顶的声音却带着愠意叫停了那个魔鬼。

“赶紧干活，别浪费时间。”那男人威严且不容反抗地命令着。

“可老大！这两个尘民——”

“不该你管的事情就别多管闲事，有什么问题回去向上面报告就是了。”

男人冷绝打断的话语显然让那人吃了瘪，但他也只是做了个不太舒服的表情，并没有继续反驳。

“是。”他低下头闷沉地应道，又对着一旁两个青年呼喝，“你们两个是聋了吗！还不赶紧滚起来干活！”

“是是是！这就去，这就去。”已经爬起来的4010生怕4381冲动顶嘴，忙赶在他之前赔笑着答道。

被奉承的人脸色这才好了些，很快转过身去不再理会他们。4010暗自松一口气，抓着4381的胳膊把他从地上拽起来，带回不远处的队伍里。可那会儿4381却回头看向了指挥官离去的身影，眼神显然和方才怒目那猎荒者时完全不同。注意到他情绪变化的4010也跟着回头看了一眼，随即笑着撞了撞他的胳膊示意他回神，并小声调侃道：“行了大哥，不用盯那么紧，你偶像他好着呢。”

“啧！你懂个屁。”顿时尴尬的青年佯怒地瞪了4010一眼，不得已只好收回目光继续干活。

可嘴碎的4010却像一下开了话匣子，明知道4381会恼羞成怒，还是忍不住继续调侃道：“那我确实不懂，说真的，要不是知道你打小就崇拜他，我真以为你对人家有什么想法呢。”

“靠！你他妈皮痒了是吧？”脸上顿时发烫的青年直接一脚踢向了4010的屁股。却不料这一下动静太大，立刻引来了看守的注意。

“那边的！干嘛呢！找死是不是！”

顿时被枪口对准的两人连忙低头回到队伍，咬着牙搬起最重的一个物资箱，弯着腰艰难地走在队伍里。此时堆积在角落的箱子基本被搬空，开始撤离的部队便陆续往舱门方向靠近。领在前头的张若昀带着队伍往船尾进发，守在中段的吴磊挥着手敦促后面的人快步跟上，而断后的鬼鬼则来到了仓库和王鸥她们汇合。

一切都按计划顺利地进行着。已经到达船尾的张若昀指着门上的密码锁示意队员们将其打开，被呼喝的4010便小跑着上前准备破解。可就在这时，后方的客舱突然传来鬼鬼的尖叫。霎时受惊的人群都不约而同停下手中的动作，率先反应过来的张若昀则第一时间接入了通讯并朝客舱跑去。

“鬼鬼！怎么了，发生什么事了！喂？能听到吗！喂！”然而不管张若昀如何叫唤，耳机那头都只有白噪音。不安的张若昀低骂着咬紧牙，扛着枪的双手立刻解开保险上膛，在经过吴磊身边时催促他赶紧带人离开，同时接通了王鸥的线路继续尝试联系他们。

“喂？王鸥能听见到吗？仓库里怎么了，你们现在在——‘嘭！’——？！”

突然的一声爆鸣惊得张若昀停在原地。随即大批尘民从客舱里冲出，他们一个个都瞳孔扩张鼻孔发抖，别说是物资了，就连踢掉的鞋子都顾不得捡起，几乎是连滚带爬地一路狂奔。守在中路的吴磊试图拦下几人询问情况，然而恐惧至极的他们早已忘了尊卑职责，一心只想活命地直接撞开他往出口跑去。

“靠！到底发生了！”急性子的少年低骂着给枪管上膛，随手一甩活动了关节后便抬着枪从后方靠近了张若昀。那时张若昀像是已经联系上王鸥，正在听她报告情况，因而暂时没有指示只是一直眉头紧皱。直到一声巨大的响动忽然撞上舱壁，张若昀才回神般大喊着“快撤”同时朝舱口开火。

这时临近客舱的人总算看清里面的情形。成群的黑虫子四面八方地从舱内涌出，密密麻麻地仿佛没有尽头。它们的外貌很像旧时代的动物蜈蚣，但足肢要比蜈蚣细长很多。而且它们移动速度极快，躯干结实又灵活，就像人的脊柱一样。因为先前客舱内不明原因的爆炸，这些虫子身上都包裹着火焰。但很显然火焰并没有阻碍他们攻击，反而让他们更具危险性。而随着它们不断变得激愤，一些如火星般闪着红光的颗粒物开始被释放到空中，富有经验的猎荒者们都立刻合上自己的玻璃面罩，而那些没有任何装备的尘民就只能淹没在颗粒物中，然后一个个变得疯癫失控。

“快带着尘民离开！保护物资！不要恋战！”眼看场面已经完全失控的张若昀忙回头朝门边的队员们吼道。而此时正在破解大门密码的4010显然成了存活关键，在身旁不断的责骂和催促中，脸色发白的少年几乎连发梢都在颤抖。实在看不下去的4381忙叫其他人不要再给他压力，却反被看守们一脚踹在肚子上，随即4010的头上也被压上了枪口。

“不想死就快门打开！”

“我在努力了！我真的在努力了！”急得哭出来的4010飞快地按着手中的密码器，一阵兵荒马乱后终于听到了破解成功的提示音。顿时松一口气的他几乎全身瘫软在门边，即使被急着离开的人一脚踢到了旁边，好像也不觉得疼了。然而自动打开的门却卡在了半路，宽度不足以让物资箱通过的缝隙急得众人开始手动开门。生怕4010会被误伤的4381赶紧上前一把拽开他，果然就在下一秒，青年刚才待过的地方就被弹坑给填满了。

“你没事吧？！”惊魂未定的4381着急地上下查看4010的身体，却还没来得及松一口气，就被4010大喊着扑倒在地。随即一具冒火的黑虫尸体从他们头上飞过，砸在舱壁上又抽搐着掉落在地上。

“脊蛊！？是脊蛊吗！？”本就怕虫子的4010这下真被吓得快屁滚尿流了，只见他像屁股着火了一般蹿到4381身后，双眼瞪大地看着地上丑陋的黑虫子。好在那恶心玩意抖了两下就不动了，否则他能尖叫着震碎4381的耳膜。

可当前的情形也不允许他们松懈太久。已经快要退到门口的张若昀他们显然已经挡不住脊蛊群的攻击。事实上要不是因为张若昀下了命令要猎荒者们保护尘民和物资离开，估计现场的“英雄们”早就跑没影了。

“4010快起来！你先跟他们走，物资能带多少带多少，出去之后赶紧上车知道吗！”努力镇静下来的4381抓着4010的衣服把人从地上扯起来，随即摘下自己身上背着的所有物资包塞给他，并用力把人从门缝边缘退了出去。

“不是，那你呢！？”慌张又无措的4010担心地回头朝他喊道。

“我会出去的，你赶紧先走！那些大箱子就别搬了，捡他们掉的物资包！”

“可是——‘嘭！’——！！！！？”4010本还想劝4381和自己一起离开，却一下被突然压破的舱顶吓得没了声。一时间在场的所有人都吓傻了，盯着那模样狰狞发着蓝光的怪物浑身发冷，就连久经沙场的猎荒者们也都露出了震惊的神情，被这头突然出现的噬魂兽吓得全部失声。

“他妈的！”可这时一个低哑的声音却过分冷静又愤怒地在后方响起，伴随着突然炸开的火炮，在怪物吃痛嘶吼的尖叫中踩着翻涌的热浪大步走来。

“吴磊你瞄准它的四肢从它后面开火，其他人在旁边火力掩护，剩下的都他妈的给我滚出去！”

随着张若昀的一声令下，船舱内顿时炸开了轰鸣般的枪炮声。爆裂的火光中，张若昀如风般迅捷的身姿和怪物大叫着四处乱砸的笨拙体态形成了鲜明的对比。呆坐在门边的4381怔怔地张开了嘴，显然已经完全看楞，瞪大的眼睛像是恨不得能睁得再大一些，好让他能捕捉到张若昀的每一个动作。

但很快，险些被甩尾砸到的他便不能这般继续呆愣下去。而在他翻滚着躲到角落时，近在身侧的吴磊也发现了他，顿时气得朝他骂道：“你他妈在这送死吗！还不快滚！”可就在吴磊这一瞬分心之时，再次甩尾的怪物便直接将他甩到了墙上。过于突然的变故吓得4381瞪大双眼，就连脸上被风刮出了血痕都没有知觉，只感到大脑一阵嗡鸣。而那时，显然伤得不轻的吴磊只能撑着地面勉强坐起，从额角流下的血覆盖了他的半张脸，形状扭曲的手也再握不住手上的枪。眼看着怪物正一步步地逼近吴磊，浑身激灵的4381也不知道自己在发什么疯，竟一个箭步就冲了过去捡起他的枪对准怪物的脸开了一炮。顿时，巨大的后坐力几乎将他整个人逼到墙上，好在最后关头他硬是咬牙强撑着稳住了身子。

“你——”然而被救下的吴磊比起庆幸或感激，却是一脸震惊得像见鬼了一样。同样地，其他停下了动作的猎荒者们也都不可置信地看着4381。也就头脑还清醒着的张若昀及时朝怪物的屁股来了一炮，打断了怪物那准备撕碎青年的攻击，同时仿佛想杀人般对着发呆的部下们骂道：“都他妈发什么呆呢！想送死也别拉着老子！”

猛一回神的众人连忙跟上在旁补枪，但少了吴磊那精准点射的牵制，张若昀显然打得越来越吃力，好几次甚至差点被怪物咬到。看得心急的4381忙扛起沉重的枪，然而什么也不懂的他根本不敢贸然开枪，结果就只能傻傻地站着干着急。好在这时从客舱内部跑出了几个熟悉的身影，浑身硝烟的王鸥带着鬼鬼和剩余幸存的队员急忙赶来支援，4381这才松一口气地靠上了身后的舱壁。

“那边拿枪的！”可没一会儿，张若昀喊话的声音就让他再度站直了身子，可他并不敢确定张若昀是在跟自己说话，便下意识往旁边看了一下，结果气得张若昀又喊了一句，“别看了！就是你！快带着吴磊出去！拜托了！”

4381一时愣住，看着张若昀着急强硬但又写满恳求的双眼，几乎忘了自己的声音。直到男人不耐烦地骂道“快走”，才赶紧背上枪扶起一旁的吴磊。可他显然没料到这看着高高瘦瘦的人居然那么重，又或者说他低估了吴磊身上的装备重量，导致第一次用力的时候非但没把人拉起来，还险些把自己给绊倒了。而吴磊身上的伤口也因为这乱来的动作而裂得更严重，疼得他恨不得能用眼刀在这混蛋的身上剜下几块肉来。心知自己做错了的4381忙抱歉地赔笑了两声，然后再次蓄好力，扛着吴磊的肩膀咬牙将他撑起。这会总算站起来了的吴磊毫不客气地伸手拿回了自己的枪，并把它当做拐杖，撑着地面一蹦一跳地跟着4381离开。

“先说好了啊，别以为你救了我，你开枪的事我就会帮你瞒下来。”

“你想多了，我就没这么指望过。”

“那你还救我？你是不是傻？”

“傻吗？呵，可能吧。”

吴磊一脸无法理解地看着忽然笑起来的4381，似乎还想再追问他两句，但最终还是打消了这个念头。

他们一路穿过外面凌乱的废墟，顺利和尽头的第二分队汇合。随行的队医立刻上前接走了吴磊给他处理伤口，无人问津的4381则自行上了运送车，一来就看见4010激动地从角落窜出，担心地上下打量他，确认他没有缺胳膊少腿后才大松一口气，示意他跟自己去角落里蹲着。

“我差点就以为你回不来了！你下次能不能别这么不按套路出牌！”担心得衣服都快抓破的4010一脸没好气地骂道。

可惜4381向来不怕死，虽说今天的情况确实比以往都要危险，但现下回想刚才经历的一切，他却一点后怕也没有，只觉得那一枪开得尤其痛快，以至于此刻他手上都还残留着当时那种让人心跳加速的震颤。更何况他今天还近距离看到了张若昀作战的英姿，甚至和他说上了话，想想都觉得不可思议，估计晚上做梦的时候能笑出声来。

就是不知道他现在怎么样了。

心里担忧的4381不禁望向车厢门口。但好在没一会儿车子就响起了发动的声音，他知道这意味着张若昀已经归队，他们要返回灯塔了。

希望他没受伤。

虽然知道这只是个不切实际的幻想，但4381还是祈祷着闭眼靠上了车厢壁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】“玛娜”一词在《圣经》中指上帝赐予的食物，能果腹，但隔夜之后会发生虫臭，是一种超自然力量生成的食物。在后世的传播中，被部分人解读为“精神食粮”。由于文中出现的怪物（包括动物和植物）都以人的精神力为食，故将它们统称为玛娜生物，由它们组成的生态圈，称为玛娜生态圈。另，这番关于“玛娜”一词的解释仅适用于本文，切勿直接套用在《灵笼》原剧上。
> 
> 【2】精神力，可以简单理解为灵魂，存储着生物记忆、认知和意识信息，本质是一种能量，存储在生物体内时可以转化成其余各种能量以维持生命，当生物自然死亡时，将转变成热能进入生态能量循环。精神力受情绪的影响，情绪越高（不论积极消极），精神力越强，越容易被玛娜生物感知到。
> 
> 【2】刘昊然，编号4381，数字来源：1010+824=1834。
> 
> 【3】郭麒麟，编号4010，数字来源：0208÷2=0104


	2. Chapter 2

回程的这一路，车上气氛都很压抑。抱着枪的魏大勋无声打量面前众人，以往总担当气氛缓和者的他头一回没有动静。而手里拿着平板的张若昀正统计着伤亡人数，虽一句话没说，但正是这种沉默造就了车上的低气压。坐在他对面的王鸥低头包扎着手上的伤口，模样看着还是和平时一样冷静，但不甚清明的双眼已暴露了她此刻内心的摇摆。也就角落里的鬼鬼最“活跃”了，本来性格就不是沉得住气的类型，这回还遇上了这么突发的情况，简直连毛孔都在诉说着恐惧、内疚和不安，所以最后还是她最先忍不住打破了沉默。

“对不起！”一声响亮的道歉划破空气，愧疚的少女用力低头鞠躬，结果甩动的马尾险些抽到对面吴磊的鼻子。被吓一跳的少年连忙后退贴上护栏，双眼情不自禁地偷偷瞄向身边的张若昀，有点像在看好戏，也有点像是真的关心般，注意着他对此的反应。

“你是怎么通过情绪管理考核的？”

果然。预料之中的反问让吴磊一脸不忍地闭上眼摇了摇头。至于满眼无辜又害怕的鬼鬼则干脆懵了。她求助般看向身旁的王鸥，想偷偷向她支个招儿，可得到的也只有对方无能为力的摇头。没有办法，她唯有老实巴交地回答：“考试的时候、都是、假的嘛……”言外之意就是，她很确信虚拟战斗中见到的怪物都不能真正意义上地伤害到她，所以并不觉得害怕。

张若昀闻言叹气，无力扶住额头，关上平板屏幕。此时从远方卷来一阵风沙，细小的沙石穿过彼此身间，与护服摩擦着刮起一片细响。

“47人。”

背对风向的张若昀抬眼扫向众人，他的声音淡淡的，平静的脸上也看不出太多情感，但眉眼间确实笼罩着一层阴霾，就像玛娜生态区上空那永远散不去的尘雾。虽然他没有点明这个数字意味着什么，但在座的人都心知肚明。一时心情凝重的他们难免各自低下头，尤其是自认引起了这桩惨剧的鬼鬼，更羞愧得双眼发红。

但还算让人欣慰的是，鬼鬼努力憋住了眼泪，并让自己冷静下来。张若昀看在眼里，叹息在心里，到底还是掏了出一根真空肉干抛起丢给鬼鬼。意外的少女慌忙用手接住，再次看向张若昀时差点又湿了眼眶。

“今天事发突然，你没有实战经验，会被吓到也是正常。但你也看到了，在你失控之后有多少尘民也跟着失控。他们都是没受过专业训练的人，很容易发生情绪波动。对他们来说，我们的存在就像是定心丸，所以不管发生什么事，我们都不能乱。”张若昀沉声教诲道，听教着的鬼鬼连忙懂事地连连点头。

张若昀知道她把自己的话听进去了，便不再多说。毕竟回去以后，少女还要接受灯塔的惩罚，他就没必要再额外对她责备或谩骂了。况且身处在外，保持平静安宁才是最重要的。因而他又从口袋里摸出几根肉干，一边说着“都吃点东西吧，今天一天大家都累了”，一边把肉干分给其他人。发现吴磊没办法自己撕开包装时，还贴心地替他拆了个口子，再把东西塞进他嘴里让他自个儿叼着慢慢啃。

彼时灯塔的身影已在风沙中隐约可见，通讯频道里也断续响起了灯塔监测员的声音。张若昀迅速调大耳机的信号接收频率，向灯塔报告了他们当前的位置，并让他们在指定地点放下升降平台。在车队快到指定地点时，憋了一路的魏大勋总算能放松地打开话匣子，趁着起身活动筋骨的时候给大家鼓劲道：

“好了好了，别都苦着脸嘛。这次出来我们收获还是不少的，满满三大车的物资呢！都开心点嘛。”

然而听完他的鼓励后，一旁的白敬亭却忍不住吐槽：“又不是给你的，那么兴奋干吗？”

顿时不服的魏大勋立刻反驳：“话可不能这么说，这能换不少奉献点呢！”

“欸？那魏大勋你帮我垫点儿医药费呗！”闻言一下就调皮了的吴磊忙在一旁占便宜道。

可惜魏大勋那铁公鸡的外号并非空穴来风：“边儿去！别以为我不知道，你小子存货可多着呢！”

“别啊，不是说好的要相亲相爱吗？”

“去去去，谁要跟你相亲相爱！”

随着两人吵吵闹闹的拌嘴，车上的氛围总算活跃了一些。安静看着的张若昀浅浅弯起两侧嘴角，随后转头望向无际的黄土荒漠，算是短暂纵容着他们的胡闹。倒是一直没出声的王鸥在看到吴磊不安分地抬起脚作势要踹魏大勋时忍不住说了他们一句：

“行了行了，身上有伤还不安分点，真想把另一条腿也弄折啊。”

“王鸥你别担心他，这小子命硬着呢，真折了他也能自己爬回去。”

“滚！要爬你自己爬！”爆脾气的吴磊顿时朝魏大勋做了个极丑的鬼脸。

实在拿他们没办法的王鸥唯有无奈一笑，但细看过吴磊身上的伤势后还是忍不住关心：“说起来你是怎么把自己弄成这样的？对付I级噬魂兽对你来说应该没什么难度啊？”

“靠！说起这事我就生气，还不是因为那个尘民！”一回想自己方才受伤的狼狈模样，吴磊就忍不住狠狠撕了口牛肉干。一旁的张若昀闻言回头，好像也因为他的这番话想起了早前船舱里发生的事。

但事发的时候王鸥并不在，因而不太确定吴磊说的具体是什么，只好继续问道：“你是说当时扶着你出去的那个男孩吗？”

“除了他还有谁！要不是他当时在那碍手碍脚的让我分心，我才不会受伤！”吴磊愤愤不平地为自己辩驳，但很显然一旁的张若昀并不同意。

“明明就是你自己大意。再说了，他后来不也救了你一命吗？”

“那也是他踩了狗屎运。还好没把我的枪打坏。”不服气的吴磊哼着声闷闷道。

“枪？他用你的枪了？”王鸥闻言惊道。因为众所周知，灯塔社会等级森严，身为尘民的下等人由于基因不够优异而被剥夺了作为正常人类的繁衍权力，已经沦为几乎等同于工具一样可以被随意使唤和丢弃的存在，他们没有资格进入上民的生活居住空间，也不能随意触碰上民的一切所有物，就连不带尊称的直呼他们姓名都会被视作忤逆乃至犯罪，更别提触碰乃至使用他们专属的具有杀伤力的兵器了，这几乎是等同于杀人的大罪。

“确实用了，在场的人都看到了，这事瞒不住。”张若昀替吴磊答道，言辞间仿佛有一点苦恼。

但一旁的吴磊却是满不在乎：“干嘛要替他瞒，本来就是他做得不对。”

张若昀闻言皱眉，似乎有些不赞同道：“他当时也是为了救你，情况特殊，不应该和一般情况相提并论。”

“可犯错就是犯错了啊，你难道要给他求情吗？”

“不是求情，只是实话实说，我相信城主大人会做出合理判决的。”

吴磊一时语塞，盯着张若昀的侧脸像是很想要说点什么又不知该说什么，结果只能自己跟自己闷气地抱着臂转过头去。于是搞得张若昀也一头雾水，不知道自己哪儿踩到这小子的尾巴了。但他也没有多想，毕竟帮队员管理情绪并不在他的职责范围里，而且类似的事情在吴磊身上也不是第一次发生了，他早已见怪不怪。

“大勋，通知一下后面的车子，要准备上升降平台了。”转眼又恢复了平静模样的张若昀熟练布置着任务，同时弯腰敲了敲下方的车窗，示意队员把没吃完的压缩饼干递给他。

在车子平安被送到塔上，迎着民众们的欢呼驶进灯塔时，被感染得微微笑起的张若昀便把手里的压缩饼干抛出分给了零散聚集在不同角落里的尘民小孩们。拿到了饼干的孩子顿时高兴地原地蹦跳或四处奔跑，一边欢腾一边还要大喊着：“我拿到饼干啦！我拿到若昀队长的饼干啦！”叫后头车厢里的4381听了不禁勾唇一笑，一下就想起了当年自己第一次被张若昀抛下的压缩饼干砸中时的场景。那时候的张若昀还是只有十五岁大的少年，却已经是甚至至今仍然是灯塔史上最年轻的猎荒者精英队员，而那时候的他也比现在的他更爱笑一些，笑起来的模样也更放松自在一些。当他在这冰冷淡漠的灯塔中出现时，像极了他在老头那儿看到的禁片里在一望无际的灰黄干绿的草丛中突然冒头的小猎豹，外表乍看又软又乖，但凶起来的时候利齿和尖爪都十分有攻击力，而且动起手来果敢狠绝断不留情，可又偏偏有着猫咪一样可爱的叫声，反差得让人钟情。只消一眼，4381就知道他和灯塔里所有的其他人都不一样，张若昀的眼里有光，是他曾经只在禁片里的人眼中看到过的光，而他也就自此成了一名低微却幸运的追光者。

车队即将到达中央区时，他们这些尘民就被赶下了车子，由看守带领着去结算奉献点。而继续前行的车队则一路开进了中央区，随后整齐停靠在一旁，由专门负责资源管理的后勤部门前来清点和卸货。在他们核算物资清单的时候，辛苦一天的猎荒者也会被管理层带去汇报工作和结算奉献点，至于领队张若昀，则被带去面见城主，亲自向他做工作汇报。

当张若昀被领进主厅的时候，城防军、后勤部、技术部、律法部、生育繁殖部和医疗生物研究部的主管都已经到了。很显然，这次猎荒的情报早在他报告之前就已经传得人尽皆知。故而顶上的城主也略了跟张若昀客套的官话，一上来就让他直接开始汇报。

暗暗紧住一口气的张若昀立即立正站好，大脑飞快地顺过条理后，不紧不慢地汇报道：

“这次猎荒一共收获物质三卡车，经粗略估算可供灯塔使用三个月。另外还搜集到医疗物资少许，玛娜生物样本少许，总体收获是近一个月来最丰盛的一次了。”

城主略微点了点头，但也没有就此作罢，而是继续问道：“伤亡统计呢？”

“尘民死伤若干，猎荒者受伤105人，牺牲——47人。”

张若昀话音还未落，大厅里已经一片哗然。

“等会儿，我记得你的雪豹部队一共也就一百来人吧？这不至少四分之一的人都没了吗？”嘴巴永远最快的大张伟一不留神就戳中了要害之处，“怎么回事啊？繁育大殿一个月的造人量放你手上一天就全死光了。你们不是自称存活率最高伤亡率最低的超精英部队吗？”

“遇到II级噬魂兽了？”城主替众人问道，显然是想给张若昀一个下台阶。

但很可惜，张若昀只能惭愧地低下头去，如实报告道：“没有。是因为一位新兵临场情绪失控，导致大批量尘民出现恐惧情绪，场面一度失控，还引来了噬魂兽群，所以才——”

“我去！那你们当初是怎么选人的啊？说好的超精英部队呢？连情绪管理都不过关，就这么儿戏吗？”

“好了，你少说两句。”实在是忍不住的何炅忙劝阻大张伟道，随即上前半步向城主汇报，表明灯塔当前的医疗资源尚且充足，然后城主不必太过忧心。

但话是这么说，无谓的消耗对于末日下的生存来说就是一种致命的浪费，因而可见城主的脸色已变得十分不悦并且失望。张若昀自知此事自己难逃罪责，因而当场就低下头去主动请求惩罚。城主背着手转过身去，像是都不愿再见到他一般，随手一挥就让他自己领罚去了。可随后，他又突然问了个大家都意向不到的问题，致使已经走到门边的张若昀止步回头，不太确定地答道：

“是有个尘民开枪打了噬魂兽，但那时情况紧急，他也是为了救吴磊才——”

“坏了规矩就得罚。”回过身来的城主无情打断，不过紧跟着又道，“但你说得对，当时情况特殊，他救了你的人，当算立功，功过相抵，具体该怎么罚，撒贝宁，你看着办吧。”

“是，城主大人。”

“对了，这个尘民编号是多少？”

“回城主大人，是4381。”

城主闻言像是倒吸了一口气，引得张若昀好奇抬头。但那时他又恢复了平时的模样，抬手挥了挥便示意他们都先出去。张若昀便以为自己刚才只是错觉，恭敬地抚心朝他鞠了躬后，便和大家一起转身离开。可就在他们都离开后，独自站在高位的城主却望着窗外的尘雾握紧了拳头。他心里默念着4381这个编号，不安地几乎把掌心抠出血来。

而这时，得了命令的撒贝宁已带人到尘民聚居的鸽子笼【1】里找到了4381。一旁被吓到的4010下意识地站起想为他做点什么，但在4381的眼神示意和执法者们实枪荷弹的警告中，他也只能呆站着任由执法者们将4381带走。

律法部的行刑室在灯塔高层，4381便被押进了电梯跟随执行者们上行。中途被按停的时候，正准备回宿舍的张若昀意外和他们碰了个正着。一时面面相觑的两人都不知该说些什么，还是撒贝宁先反应过来打断了张若昀和4381的对视，以一句“张队长还是等下一趟电梯吧，抱歉”终结了这短暂的会面。那时才回神的张若昀本能望向屏蔽门后的不断上行的电梯厢，直到4381的模样彻底消失在眼中，他才真正醒来般收回了视线。

而此时，电梯舱里的4381也一脸怅然若失的样子。方才对视的时候他注意到张若昀的颈侧染了干涸的血迹，身上的制服也破了许多口子，甚至有一道直接斜穿了胸口。虽然看他还能跑能跳的样子应该没什么大碍，可4381就是忍不住地担心和焦虑，因为他太清楚张若昀每次受伤都要过许久才能完全愈合，导致他常带伤出战，身上总是新伤叠旧伤的没个完好。他根本不敢想象在那套破碎的制服底下到底是个怎样惨烈的光景。所以有时他真的很想抓紧张若昀的肩膀向他大喊你其实可以不用那么拼命的，但作为一名尘民，他没有那个资格，再者作为一直被保护着的那一方，他也没有那个立场。

可是他不甘心，他的真的不甘心。

如果他能不只是躲在张若昀的身后，如果他能站在张若昀的背后，那该有多好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】鸽子笼是尘民居住的地方，是用旧时代的集装箱改装、拼接和堆砌而成的简陋住处，悬吊于灯塔外围。


	3. Chapter 3

“37……38……39……”

寂静而空旷的房间里，只有挥舞的鞭子不停划破空气。跪在地上被抽打的4381沉声报着数，本就破烂的粗布衣裳此刻直接成了碎片，如枝头枯叶摇摇欲坠地挂在肩上。

站在高位的撒贝宁捧着法典在朗读，念到和他罪状有关的地方时，总会刻意停下让他接着背诵。要是背错了或背不上来，落在背上的鞭打力度就会加重一分，等待完成的鞭刑也会加大数量。

可即使是在这样的情况下，4381脑里想着的也并非是法典的内容，而是不久前撒贝宁对他说的话：要不是因为张若昀在城主面前将当时的情况如实告知，他此刻就不会只是被罚100下鞭刑和6个月奉献点这么轻松。

虽说100下鞭刑实际和死刑也没什么区别，即使执行完的当下还能侥幸留有半口气，后续也很容易因为治疗跟不上而感染身亡，但不管怎么说，至少在气还未断绝之前，他仍然有活下去的可能性，而这活着的机会，是张若昀给他的。

“68……69……”

一想到自己被一直敬仰着的人救了下来，4381的脸上便不禁浮起一抹笑意，即使紧咬的牙关都已磕出鲜血，瘦得骨头凸起的后背也早已血肉模糊，他仍面带幸福地，坚强地，不喊也不叫，虽不反抗但也绝不臣服。

“……100。”

终于数到最后一下的时候，力气耗绝的4381倒地晕了过去。站在高位的撒贝宁合上法典走下来查看情况，确认他鼻下仍有微弱呼吸后，便让手下把他抬回鸽子笼。只是在目送4381离开的时候，向来平静坚定的撒贝宁内心似乎溅起了一丝动荡。他回忆方才在4381脸上看见的名为幸福的笑容，眉头微微疑惑皱起。出任律法部部长二十多年来，他见过形形色色各种各样的人，大多数人不是面无表情就是怒发冲天，或是委屈隐忍乃至痛哭流涕，当然笑的人也见过，但他们都是讥讽嘲笑的，像少年这样一脸幸福的，真是从未有过。可撒贝宁并不觉得4381的幸福来自于他对犯错的恍悟，相反，他坚信这位少年自始至终都不认为自己有错，他之所以跪在这受罚，仅仅是因为灯塔的规矩就是如此罢了。那他的幸福从何而来呢，是什么让他露出这种仿佛被救赎了一般的笑容来呢？想不出答案的撒贝宁十分苦恼，只能寄希望于晚些时候在食堂和何炅见面时，能从他那里得到启发。

而另一边，已经被送回鸽子笼的4381正趴在床上缓缓睁眼。刚替他缠好纱布的4010忙放下手里的东西问他感觉怎么样，见他无意识瞥了眼床头柜上的杯子，便立刻拿起杯子给他喂了点清水。喝过水的4381舔了舔起皮的嘴唇，感觉嘴里没那么干黏之后才试着开口说话。不过刚出声的时候还是被干痒的喉咙呛了一下，辣疼地哑咳过几声后，才终于找回一点声音道：

“屋里、咳、屋里怎么全是酒味……”

“你说呢。”4010皱眉道，他听着4381这吞了玻璃似的嗓音就想给他拍背顺气，却又不能这样做，便只能暗自抠着自己的掌心来平衡这种难受。

“幸亏老头那儿还有点存货能借来用用，不然就你这个皮开肉绽的大花背，不出三天准爬满蛆！”

“靠……”一瞬就被画面感过强的句子恶寒了一把的4381不禁打了个颤，恨不能再晕过去般骂道，“我都这样了你他妈还来恶心我，真想让我死啊？”

“难道我不想你就不会死了吗！”然而4010非凡一点歉意没有，还反过来朝4381生气道，“光有这一瓶烂酒顶个屁用，不上药消毒，你迟早从外头烂进骨头里去！”

一时无法反驳的4381唯有暂时闭上嘴，然而4010那又气又难受的表情实在看得他过意不去，因而他还是伸手拍了拍4010的大腿，主动求和般软下语气道：“好啦，我都这样了你还摆脸色给我看，也太不厚道了吧？”

“那你想我怎样？”可惜4010仍气在头上，“是提前烧香给你拜拜还是把酒撒地上给你敬一杯啊？不是我说你，你这脑子是不是有毛病啊？遇见噬魂兽不知道跑就算了，还上赶着犯错讨打找死，难怪你是尘民，活该你是尘民！”

“当时吴磊就倒在我面前，浑身是血连爬都爬不起来。我要是不去救他，他铁定会被撕成两半！”

“那也是他的命！”

“你知道我不信命！”

4381激动的一句话让房间瞬间变得死寂。被噎住的4010顿时噤声，虽几番动了动嘴唇想要反驳，但最终还是只负气地抱臂坐下。

床上的4381无奈叹气。其实他没想过要跟4010吵，因为他明白，4010之所以会有这些反应，都是因为关心他。作为一名下等的尘民，他没有资格享用塔里珍贵的医疗资源，所以他可以理解，为什么此刻4010难受得直骂他，气红的眼睛更是巴不得能在他身上瞪出两个洞来。但4381也希望4010能知道，事发当时究竟是怎样的一个局面，他又为什么要如此愚蠢地冲出去挡在前面。

“我知道吴磊其实没想过自己能得救的，我也明白就算我成功救了他，得到的也只会是惩罚而不是奖励。但当时如果我不出手，可能就不会再有第二个人站出来了。那是一条活生生的人命啊。换作你是我，要是你看到我就快死了，你真不会拿起枪去跟那群该死的东西拼命吗？”

被问话的4010沉默静坐了半天，像是在思考，又像是在理解。但最后他还是摇了摇头，拒绝回答般说道：“我不知道。你别问我这种问题，我真不知道。”

虽然不是自己想听到的答案，但4381还是笑了起来。他如同哄小孩般伸出手去想揉揉4010的头发，虽被后者嫌弃地躲开了，但他也不恼，抻了抻四肢就当两人互相扯平了。

“不知道就别想了，睡吧，不然待会你又要喊饿。”

“滚蛋！说得我跟猪似的，我是那样的人吗！”骂骂咧咧的4010仍一脸不爽，但从他在自己枕边放了一大瓶水和两块虫饼的动作4381便可以看出，这小子已经消气了。所以他没再继续调侃，而是默默在心里道了声谢谢。待4010爬上上铺躺下后，才闭上了双眼，努力忍受着背上如虫咬般瘙痒难耐的痛感努力入睡。

第二天睁眼的时候，4381听见房间外吵吵闹闹地像是拥挤了一大群人，但他暂时还没法起身去查看，便用水瓶顶了顶上方的床板，示意4010起来看看。被叫醒的4010困倦地打着哈欠爬下床，拉开沉重生锈的铁门，睡眼惺松地来到走廊左右张望，只见装备齐全的几个猎荒者正在人群中挑选壮丁，便侧头朝房里说道：“没啥事，就是猎荒者在选人，估计又要出去采集物资了吧。”

“什么？”然而床上的4381听后却十分激动，忙挣扎着想起身查看。转身发现他半只脚都已经下地的4010吓得瞬间清醒，赶紧跑回房间抓起他的双腿摁在床上，不解又焦急地骂道：“臭小子你给我安分一点行不行！”

可是4381看起来却比4010着急多了。“你先别管我，快去问问今天是谁要带队出去采集物资！”

“你问这个干嘛？”

“你别管，快去啊！”

“行行行，怕了你了，乖乖躺着别动啊！”4010无奈跑出房间，左右张望着选中某个看起来应该好说话的妇女，厚着脸皮来到她身旁装乖地笑道，“大姐早啊，那个，你知道那边的人是在干嘛吗？”

被问话的妇女转头，似乎和4010并不熟，但看他笑得不坏，便还是答道：“听说是猎荒者又要出去采集了，这会儿正在挑人呢。”

“他们不是昨天刚采过一次吗？我记得收获还挺丰盛的，怎么这么快又要出去了？”

“这我就不知道了，欸大个儿，你知道他们为啥今天又出去一趟吗？”被问倒的妇女很快拍了下身旁的男人，男人便也加入到话题中：

“我也不太清楚，但听说今天他们要去的是医疗资源区，可能是因为昨天那一趟死伤太多了，灯塔的药不够用吧。”

“哦……”4010了然地点点头，接着又问道，“那你知道今天负责带队的人是谁吗？”

“还能是谁啊，若昀队长呗。”

“啊？”没想到会是张若昀领队的4010显然吓一跳，连忙追问，“可他的雪豹部队不是几乎全员负伤了吗？他自己的伤都还没好吧？”

“今天出去的不是雪豹，不过确实是他领的队，听说好像是为了弥补昨天伤亡造成的损失。总之应该是他自己跟城主申请的，要出去采集一批医疗资源。”

“我去……”不知该惊叹还是惊讶的4010谢过两人，转身回屋的路上都不知道该怎么和4381说这件事。

“那个……”

“怎么样，问到了吗！”

“问是问到了，就是……”

“他们今天要去哪？谁领的队？”

“哎，你别急嘛，他们今天是去采集医疗物资了。”

“那是谁领的队？”

“呃，这个……”

“你快说啊！”着急的4381几乎要从床上跳起来了，但随即，他又似乎明白了4010的吞吐是为何，神情一下变得紧张道，“不会是他吧？”

“这……”

“真的是他！？他他妈的是疯了吗！”

“靠！你小点儿声！他们还在外面呢！”被4381那一声怒骂吓得都快冒冷汗的4010忙关上身后的铁门，免得被外头徘徊的猎荒者听见4381这忤逆的脏话。

然而心思已经完全扑在张若昀身上的4381却没空去理会这些，他用力地抓住4010的手把他拉到床边，上半身几乎完全撑起来地焦急问他：“为什么他又要出去，谁让他去的，不知道他身上的伤还没好吗！”

“又不是我让他去的你他妈对我吼什么呀！”4010大喊着甩开了4381的手，希望他能稍微冷静一些。见他被自己骂得有些晃神之后，才在对面的椅子上坐下安静地对他说：“我打听过了，今天是他自己主动申请要出去的，应该是为了弥补昨天伤亡造成的医疗资源消耗。但你也不用太担心，他们今天去的那个地方好像还挺近的，而且不是很危险，估计一上午就能回来，应该不会有事。”

“他带着雪豹去的吗？”

“没有，带的普通队员。”

“疯子！”

“嘿！”4010紧张地喊停道，下意识转头看了眼紧闭的铁门，确认没什么动静之后才松一口气，“我说你能不能控制一下自己的情绪，别一扯到他就这么冲动行吗？还好意思说人家是疯子，你看看你现在的样子，跟他也差不了多少。”

但面对4010的指控，4381显然不这么认为。“我俩能一样吗！我就是少块肉都能躺两天就好，他呢，随便一个擦伤也要个把星期才能愈合。也不知道他昨天伤得重不重。他就不能先歇个两天再出去吗！”

“行了，人家干这行的时间都快赶上你的岁数了，难道还不知道拿捏分寸吗？你有空担心他还不如多担心担心你自己吧，别到时候人家没事你反倒嗝屁了。”

“你才嗝屁！少在那诅咒我！”实在心烦的4381没好气地骂道。但生气归生气，他心里也明白，4010说的话不是没有道理。更何况不管他现在如何着急，也没有办法起来阻止这一切，只能无可奈何地在心里低骂一声，心急又心疼地替张若昀祈福。4381不信神的，也不信天，不信命，但他相信一个人的信念是可以改变点什么的，所以他从没有停止过相信，相信张若昀每一次都能活着归来。

“他们要是回来了你记得告诉我一声。”冷静下来的4381真心恳求道。

“放心吧，我就是忘了吃饭也忘不了这个。”一旁的4010故意阴损地调侃了一句，虽把人气得骂了句粗话，不过好歹是让他笑起来了。4010见状便知道这小子已经没事，于是换了个话题关心起他道：

“你背上的伤怎么样了？要不我想办法弄点药给你擦擦吧。”

“算了吧，就你那点奉献点，弄张创可贴都不够。”

“靠！你信不信老子不管你了！”

恼羞成怒的4010跺着脚骂道，很显然要不是因为4381实在伤得严重，他早一脚踹他屁股上了。但被骂的4381只是笑了几声，把枕边的虫饼往4010那儿一丢便当是赔罪。

“我柜子里还有几本杂志，你待会包好了拿去找老头再换点酒吧。”

“你怎么还有存货？上回我找你借来换禁片的时候你不是说用光了吗？敢情你是骗我的？”

“懂不懂什么叫棺材本。行了你快去吧，不然我真嗝屁了天天做鬼缠着你！”

“切，得了吧，你要真成鬼了还不穿墙钻壁地去缠你家那位。我是没有那个福分咯！”

“滚！就你知道的多！赶紧给我弄酒去！”4381抓起枕边的水瓶作势要扔，把4010吓得跑出房间后才卸了力气趴回床上静养。

这会儿趁着房里没人，4381才偷偷从枕头下的床垫底下摸出一张照片。这是他五年前在自己生日那天，用攒了整整一年的奉献点换来的生日礼物。照片里的人是当日猎荒完凯旋归来的张若昀，他意气风发，眼里带笑，沾着血污的脸就好像被人涂上了庆祝的油彩。他被所有人围观着喝彩，他被所有人敬仰着欢呼。他是这座灯塔的骄傲，也是他心中向往的光亮。

默默将照片贴上胸口的4381在幻想中闭上双眼。多年以来，他一直在脑海里做着同一个梦，梦想有一天他能与张若昀肩并着肩，梦想着有一天他能和张若昀背靠着背，梦想有那么一次，他可以省去名字后面的队长二字，而像他所羡慕着的那些人一样，亲切地叫他一声若昀，甚至梦想着有那么一次，哪怕只有一次，他的名字可以取代那串数字，从张若昀的口中说出：刘昊然，昊然。

“嘿！”

只可惜——

“醒醒，别睡了，老头来看你了。”

梦就算做得再真，也终究只能是梦。

“啧，我都这样了还不能睡个午觉吗，吵什么呢。”睁眼醒来的4381偷偷把照片藏回床垫底下，转头对上0609的时候礼貌地朝他点了个头。

除了那些马上要去远航的老家伙们，0609就是现今灯塔上最老的居民。在30年灯塔颁布三大法则之前，他还当过猎荒者的副领队，与现任的城主大人并肩作战无数次。因此不仅鸽子笼里的尘民对他十分尊重，就连那些不时下来巡查的上民城防军在遇上他时也会变得态度好些。4381因为从小就想当猎荒者，所以以前总黏在0609身边听他讲了不少或真或假或传奇或惊悚的事迹，和0609的关系一直不错。以往他受伤的时候，都是0609用自己私藏的药酒给他消毒的，虽说每回这老头都很贪心地从他这里顺走许多禁物当药费，但其实4381知道，那些东西老头都不稀罕，他只是在变着花样替他解决隐患，免得他出事罢了。所以4381对老头其实一直都有亏欠感。本来这次他是不想再麻烦老头的，但无奈背上的伤实在太疼了，他昨晚被折腾得一整宿没睡着觉，今早睁眼的时候整个人都是烧的。因而最后还是没忍住让4010替他再要点酒过来，不是为了消毒，就是单纯地想把自己灌醉，好让知觉能麻痹一些。但看来，他的计划已经被识破，不然老头就不会亲自来看他，还带了两瓶没开封的高度白酒。

“小子，你帮他把纱布解开吧。”命令着的老头拿起桌上一瓶酒，利落拧掉了瓶盖后就把瓶口塞进4381的嘴里，也不管他准备好了没有，抬手就是一顿猛灌，顿时呛得人双眼发红，咳得像是没了半条命。

“我靠，你到底是帮忙来的还是捣乱来的？”咳得浑身难受的4381哑着嗓子骂道，但不得不说，酒劲上头之后那晕晕乎乎的感觉确实让他好过多了。所以被骂的0609也只是冷哼一声，抬手就给4381又灌了好几口，把人醉得满脸涨红视线涣散之后，再转而把酒倒在外翻的伤口上。

然而这一下的冲击顿时就让4381完全酒醒了，只见他浑身青筋暴起，肤上迅速冒汗，眼泪混着鼻涕一个劲地往嘴里流，却没心思嫌脏地只能大叫。等老头手上的酒瓶见底之后，4381才脱力地倒在床上喘息。但还不等他对此等“暴行”控告半句，又一场煎熬几乎疼得他当场昏迷。

一时逼仄的房间里充满了酒精和血液的腥味，显然被吓到的4010紧张地抓着绷带站在一边，既不敢上前插手，也不敢掉头逃跑。好在床上的4381看起来只是疼得脱力了，安静休息过半天后，还是找回了一点力气控诉道：

“老头，你这是要命来了啊……”

“呵，你的命有那么容易被要走就好咯！小子，过来给他包扎吧。”

“啊？哦！”突然被点名的4010愣了半晌才回神，忙扯开手里的纱布绷带给4381包扎。彼时他背上的伤还是很严重，但奇迹般地，丝毫没有发炎感染的迹象。心中啧啧称奇的4010便忍不住偷看了一眼老头手里的酒瓶，想知道是哪个品牌的，消毒杀菌的能力居然这么好，但又可惜地发现其实就是最常见的老白干。

“这次包扎完就不要再动伤口了，不管是疼还是痒，你都得看紧他，别让他乱挠，实在看不住就把他手脚都给绑起来。等过两天之后你再拆开纱布看看，如果伤口还没有开始愈合，你立刻来找我。”说着点起了一根烟的老头朝两人叮嘱道，十分听话的4010连连点头，虚脱的4381则完全不想理他。老头知道4381此刻正难受，便不跟他计较，把烟塞进他的嘴后就离开了。

叼着烟吸了一口的4381因为不习惯这辣嗓的刺激而咳了几声，但再来几口后又不由自主地上头放松。他轻轻地弹掉成灰的烟渣，转头把烟递给4010，见他摇了摇头表示不感兴趣才收回手又吸了一口，然后拿起床脚边还未倒光的白干，就着满腔的苦涩一口闷掉。这时残存在意识中的疼痛才渐渐开始麻痹，眼皮变得沉重的4381不禁感到困倦。但他始终记得自己还有一事没有完成，便伸手抓住了4010，嘴巴开合着好像在询问什么。不明所以的4010忙凑近去聆听，努力识别了许久才听懂4381在说些什么：

“若昀、去看、若昀、他回来了没有……”

4010无语地看他，见4381一脸你不答应我我就是死也不会瞑目的样子，实在是没有办法地只能点头。正好那时房外传来了熟悉的骚动声，4010便起身锁了房门跟着人群外出，来到连接灯塔内外的中央大道旁侧，伸长着脖子努力往大道上张望。

然而，当轻甲车一如既往地在民众间驶过时，车顶上的张若昀却没有像平时一样朝他们挥手问好。他甚至没有看向他们一眼，而一直盯着车头的方向，脸上肃峻的神情像是见到了什么不可思议又充满危险的事物，让围观的群众都不由感到一阵寒栗。因而原本热闹的大道很快静了下来，塔里的氛围也跟着变得诡谲不安。忍不住窃窃私语的人们都在奇怪张若昀为何一反常态，毕竟今天这趟猎荒既没人牺牲也收获颇丰。难道是碰上II级噬魂兽了？可张若昀作战经验那么丰富，不管遇到什么怪物都不应该会被吓到啊？总不能是见鬼了吧？


	4. Chapter 4

今日准备出发之前，张若昀特地留意了一圈随行的尘民。他知道自己是在找那个叫4381的年轻人，但也知道自己不可能见到他。但有些事情知道是一回事，真正去面对又是另外一回事。到底没能看见4381的时候，张若昀少有地低落乃至忧心了片刻。他忽然意识到，这好像是他近几年来第一次没在随行队伍里见到少年的身影，可以往他永远是冲在最前头最积极的一个。

但作为领队，不论发生何事他都必须打起精神来，因而张若昀很快驱散脑中的杂虑，用力拍了拍脸，随即翻身跳上车顶，大声朝队员们最后再重复一次任务目标和注意事项。收到大家一致而斗志昂扬的回复后，张若昀便指挥队伍前进，带领众人来到指定的升降地点。

今天的行动目标主要是采集医疗物资。因为资源点距离灯塔不远，而且所在地区的玛娜生态密度较低，所以张若昀只带了普通队员出征，一来给雪豹队的大家一个安静养伤的机会，二来也给其他队员们一次实战的机会。但在他们出发之前，鬼鬼突然从人群里钻出，十分坚持地恳求他把她也一同带上。张若昀起先没打算答应，虽然他理解鬼鬼想要将功赎罪的心，但她身上毕竟还有昨天惩罚落下的鞭伤。可陪同她一起出现的王鸥却帮腔着请求他答应，还对他承诺类似昨天的事情绝不会再次发生，否则她会亲自把人清出猎荒者的队伍。张若昀无奈叹气，王鸥都把话说到这个份上了，他也只能点头答应。

离开灯塔后，他们按雷达的指示往北行驶了约二十分钟的路程，并最终到达编号为M-7936的资源采集点。根据系统提供的信息，该地区位于澳亚大陆的中北部，在旧时代里应该是中国的领地。医疗资源所在的地点原来是一家医院，加上地下三层的空间，总共是十二层的建筑结构。但当年地质灾害爆发的时候，这部分地区的土地发生了整体塌陷，因而现在只剩最顶上的三层还裸露在地面外，剩下的都已经没入土里。

“待会到达目的地后，一小队和二小队跟着我和王鸥从十层的窗户进入大楼内部找药，三小队负责在外面看守和接应。这次任务时长大概半小时左右，大家都打起精神来争取速战速决。还有，虽然系统显示这附近没有聚集的噬魂兽群，但还是要时刻警惕，尤其是负责看守的三小队，一旦发现情况必须马上通报。”

“是！”

简洁交代好任务后，张若昀便背上枪领着人来到废弃医院的外围。在他的示意下，鬼鬼用枪柄撞破了玻璃，并朝里丢进了一根荧光照明棒和一颗自动探测球。待耳机里传来安全的报告声，再翻进窗户，贴墙跃至地面。等鬼鬼打着手电亲自确认过内部环境后，张若昀和王鸥也带着人分头进入大楼。

率先找到了楼梯位置的张若昀顺着楼道往楼上楼下都张望了一下。等探测球大致摸清整栋楼的空间分布后，再转身回到队伍中分派人手：

“鬼鬼你带着二小队的一半人留在这层看守，王鸥你带着另一半的人去检查楼上，剩下的人跟我去楼下。我们时刻保持联系，争取在十五分钟内找到药库的位置。”

“是！”

收到命令的众人立马开始分头行动。留守十层的鬼鬼带着大家四处架起通讯设备和信号放大器，使探测球能够更精确地掌握大楼的空间数据。同时他们也在小心检查着周围沉睡中的玛娜植物，看看能不能带回去一些给生物部做研究样本。

至于带着队上楼的王鸥很快发现顶上两层都是住院部。他们分头一一检查过房间内部，但都没有收获。药库肯定不会在天台，所以没必要再继续往上走。但天台毕竟是个制高点，可以更好地观察到远方的森林动态，所以她指派了几个人到天台协助底下的三队进行看守，然后自己带人下楼跟张若昀汇合。

彼时张若昀已经走完了三分之一的路程，因为中间几层都是行政办公区域，没什么仔细搜索的价值，也就是七层的体检部让他们多待了一会儿，因为他们在柜子里找到了部分未开封的外伤用药和包扎工具。

即将前往六层的时候，为了节省搜索时间，张若昀再次提议对于分头行动：“我记得何老师说过，医院里的药房一般在地上一到三楼。从这下去就是第六层，也就是当年坍塌前的三楼。为了加快速度我们分成三支小队对一二三楼同时搜索，你们两个跟我去一楼，剩下的人一半留在三楼，另一半去二楼。记住随时保持联系，不管发现任何情况，找没找到药房都及时通报，明白吗？”

“是！”

张若昀点点头，正要带着人下楼，就听见身后传来王鸥的声音：“等会儿，加上我呗！”他便回头，朝扛着枪上前的王鸥笑了笑，不客气地道：“行，那底下三层就交给你了，估计不是停尸房就是停车场。停尸房里可能会有不少玛娜植物，你自己注意安全，尤其谨慎息壤【1】的存在，千万别见血。另外停车场里可能会有还能用的储电发电设备，要是发现了就搬一下吧。”

“收到，壮丁们都跟我走吧。”

得了任务的王鸥很快带着几个壮硕的尘民直奔地下三层。跟在她后面的张若昀也随即到达了一楼大堂。看着眼前这陌生但又熟悉的环境，张若昀就想起了以前在学堂里看过的旧时代纪录片。那时候的人类社会还没有上民和尘民的等级划分，只要有钱谁都能看病，谁都能用上最好的药。而有钱人为了长生乃至不死，甚至走火入魔地浪费着医疗和其他各种资源。终于，在地质灾难爆发后，因为资源的过度匮乏，无数人死于饥荒和伤病，人类一度面临灭绝危机，不得已才做出选择和放弃，通过基因测序筛选出优异的个体，把他们作为人类的希望加以保护，然后把剩余的个体视作种族繁衍的累赘，从此剥夺了他们一切为人的最基本权利乃至身份和地位。

可被抛弃了的人，就真的不是人了吗？

张若昀至今仍记得当年他在学堂上提出这个问题时，城主大人给他的回答：

严格意义说来，他们不是。

当时学堂里一片哗然，不仅仅是学生，就连老师们都露出了讶异的神情。但是哗然过后，却没人反驳甚至敢提出质疑。而张若昀注视着面前尊敬的城主大人，这位在昨天还是他父亲的男人，暗自抓紧了双拳。

“可我觉得，尘民也是人。”

不知怎么想起了这些往事的张若昀忙回神晃了晃脑袋，却一动才发现自己身上缠了好几根触手，其中一根正从他的后腰伸出贴上胸口，并沿着他的胸线一路攀爬至下颚。这些触手都是玛娜植物的进食器官，表面看似光滑实际布满了无数绒毛般的细小触须，它们对精神力的存在十分敏感，当周围有活物的时候就会被唤醒，唤醒时会亮起星星般闪烁的蓝光。而当活物体内的精神力出现波动时，它们就会主动缠上活物的身体，等候机会攻击进食。

但玛娜植物的攻击性并不强，只有在个体处于极度悲伤或虚弱等难以挣扎反抗的状态时，它们才会发起进攻。一般情况下，即使它们缠上了猎物也不会有其他动作，而被缠上的人，也可以通过攻击触手来吓退它们。

因而此刻的张若昀只是冷静地从大腿外侧的绑带里抽出了匕首，在面前的触手试探着想触碰他嘴唇时果断挥刀砍断。霎时，受惊的玛娜植物立刻收回所有触手远离张若昀，像吊灯一样悬浮在墙角中闪烁着白蓝交替的荧光。重获自由的张若昀打起手电往四周的墙角都照了一番，这才发现除了这株已经被唤醒的玛娜植物，房间里还有很多沉睡中如石头一样的玛娜植物，便提醒大家动作都放轻些，尽可能不要惊醒它们。因为虽然玛娜植物本身没什么攻击力，但它们苏醒之后，体内蕴藏着的精神力也会跟着激活，很容易引起噬魂兽的注意。

收到提示的众人都点点头表示明白，同时加快速度探索大堂两边的房间，没多久就发现了药房的所在地。立刻上前查看的张若昀笑着拍拍队员的肩膀以示鼓励，随即指挥大家小心装包，并联系其他楼层的队员告知消息。

得知王鸥和另外两支小队都顺利采集到物资后，张若昀便接通了鬼鬼的通讯告诉她准备返程。可就在这时，他脚下的地板突然一下踩空，紧跟着整栋大楼都晃了一下。不知发生什么的大家都一脸疑惑，正以为是错觉，结果大楼又再次晃动了起来并有开始坍塌的迹象。这下终于紧张的众人忙贴墙躲避碎石，并弯腰光速上楼。还在联系鬼鬼的张若昀紧张地又不停尝试重拨，等来到二楼之后才算断断续续地听见了她的声音。

“队长——快撤！地基、不稳——超重——要塌了！”

“你快让三队的人发动车子准备撤离，我们马上就出来！”一下听明白的张若昀守在楼梯口示意背着物资的尘民们赶紧跟着队员跑出去，随即又联系还在底下的王鸥，得知她被坍塌堵住了路口后立刻转身下楼帮忙。

此时等在车上的鬼鬼焦急万分地抓紧了对讲机，其实她早在五分钟前就已经尝试发出警告了，但由于信号不好她一直联系不上张若昀和王鸥。没想到正要派人下去的时候，楼梯就已经支撑不住地开始坍塌。

眼看面前的大楼正以肉眼可见的速度不断下陷，鬼鬼简直巴不得能冲进去亲自把他们一个个拽出来。但好在，没过多久她就看到有人在窗户旁冒头，便赶紧让人扔下绳索将他们拽拉上来。而这时，终于救出王鸥他们的张若昀也正带着人火速撤离。他们一路飞奔跑上天台，总算赶在最后关头脱离了坍塌的楼体。

然而危机到这里还没有结束，坍塌引起的地震惊醒了楼里所有的玛娜植物。突然之间，耀眼的蓝光如炸弹般在地底下疯狂涌起，伴随着精神力集中爆发的能量脉冲，震得满载的车子都在路面上颠簸了一下。

顿时变得肃静的森林让张若昀不安地抓紧了扶栏，他小声指示车队全速前进立即撤离，同时把手握在了枪柄之上。他紧张地警惕周围风向的变化，却刚一发现不妥就被突然冒出的噬魂兽抓着肩膀直接从车顶拽下。

“队长！”一时间所有人都慌了。好在一声枪响过后，只见那丑陋的四肢爬行怪物肚子冒烟地被打翻出去，而张若昀只是擦破了背地无碍爬起。机警的王鸥随即扔出绳子把张若昀拽回车上，同时其他的队员也用火力压制着那头怪物的动作，不让他继续纠缠张若昀。

然而得救的张若昀看起来却完全没有松一口气，反而更加肃峻地指挥车队赶紧撤离。但不少经验不足的队员都不明白他在担心什么，直到听闻后方传来发现了II级噬魂兽的报告后才惊醒地扛起枪戒备。

“果然，像这种派小兵出来试探的行为也只有那些大家伙能做到。王鸥，你留在这指挥车队，告诉他们别想着交战，赶紧撤离！”

“那你呢？”

“我去后面看看！”张若昀说着背起枪快步走向车头，随即转身一个助跑直接踩着车尾扶栏跳到后一辆车的车顶上。

“队长！”被他这一举吓得敬畏又佩服的人们顿时坐直了身向他问好。张若昀点头朝他们嗯了一声就当回应，随即又重复着刚才的举动来到下一辆车的车顶，直至到达车队末尾。

“若昀队长！”顿时像是看到救星的人们都不禁叫出了张若昀的名字。但冷静的男人一下打断他们的分心，并主动拿起枪站到了最是危险的车尾扶栏前，一边鼓舞着士气一边指挥道：

“都别慌，手上的动作也别停，接着打。这只丑八怪是靠声囊蓄力发炮攻击的，你们只要瞄准他的声囊打断它的蓄力就可以。剩下的人集中精力解决旁边那群小的，瞄准它们的四肢牵制它们的动作就好，不要打头，别激怒它们——？！”

可就在张若昀话音刚落之时，一只突然踩着声囊怪的背部纵身跃出的爬行怪便已逼近了车顶。被吓得不轻的队员们本能举枪，还不等张若昀大声叫停，就已经一顿乱射地把它打掉在地上。期间头部中了好几枪的怪物顿时狰狞地嘶吼起来，而被掉落的它砸中了的声囊怪也仰头长啸出声。

一下被声波震得快耳膜出血的人们都狼狈地倒在车上拿不住枪，也就勉强咬牙撑着的张若昀还能手抖地抬起枪口，对准那丑八怪的血盆大口一击命中，这才中止了它的叫喊。可那时，森林的四面八方都已响起巨物靠近的声音，一下被包围的他们只能以火力掩护突出重围。

眼看车队马上就要寡不敌众，张若昀便让大家换上杀伤力更强的火炮。霎时间，车队周围热浪翻涌。嗡鸣不断的炮击声混着怪物们吃痛叫喊的嘶哑声，轰隆隆地炸响了一路，炸得四周尘雾弥漫什么都看不清楚。

生怕浓烟阻碍车队前行的张若昀忙举起手示意大家停火。可这时，追击的怪物们也都安静了下来。不知它们在策划什么的张若昀屏息听风，警惕的双眼时刻注视着浓烟中的影子。

“趴下！”突然，感到耳边有风的张若昀立即扑倒身旁的队员躲过声囊怪的炮轰，同时举起火炮对准来弹的方向射出。听声确认击中后，他才起身多补一枪。可这时，一头丑陋的爬行怪突然从侧方扑出，来不及反应的张若昀正转头举起火炮桶，身体就又一次悬空砸落在地，淹没在灰尘中。但意识尚存的他很快大喊着让队员不用管他，同时往自己的周遭都炮轰了一圈防止怪物近身。待扬尘稍稍平定一些后，他才换上机枪往包围最薄弱的一点突围冲出。

不打算久战的张若昀头也不回地直奔森林边缘，因为他知道这群怪物都有一定的领地意识，一般来说不会轻易离开自己盘踞的地方。然而他它们穷追不舍的缠人确实让他跑得很艰难。眼看自己的路线已经被声囊怪的炮弹打歪了一半，别无他法的张若昀只能回头再用火力牵制它们片刻。但他没有料到那时的自己竟和这群怪物如此靠近，以至于鲜少错愕的他在那一刻居然没能扣动扳机。

“？！”

然而，巨大的一声爆破毫无预兆地在他的耳侧响起。张若昀惊慌地瞪大双眼，被热浪轰得几乎站不住的身体不禁闻声回头。可随即，如骤雨般接连不断的枪响一下震得他双腿发软。张若昀失稳地倒下身子，正以为自己要栽了，却忽地腰上一紧。面前穿着黑衣的陌生男人伸手抱住了他，平静的双眼透过半遮的面具锐利地看进他的心底，叫张若昀本能感到不寒而栗。

可男人又很快放开了他，收起手边张若昀从未见过的武器，带着他身后穿戴着同样奇怪装备的陌生人们转身离开。那一刻张若昀下意识伸出手想挽留，却张嘴才发现自己一点声音都发不出来。而当他回头看向自己身后时，方才还将他重重包围着的噬魂兽群早已散得没影。

一阵冷风以韧劲深处吹来，被安抚的尘埃渐渐在身旁落定。还伫立在原地的张若昀双手颤抖地几乎握不住枪。他浑身鸡皮疙瘩地望着陌生人们离开的方向，直到他离开森林重回车队，他都无法忘记更无法相信方才发生的一切。

他在地上遇到了活人，不属于灯塔的活人。但这怎么可能呢？地上早就没有适宜人类生存的地方，早就没有活人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】息壤，玛娜生物的一种，通常出现在玛娜植物聚集的地方，据猜测，可能是旧时代土壤中的微生物被玛娜植物中的精神力污染后变异而成的。息壤在沉睡时就像水泥，与血红蛋白相遇后会被激活，攻击力极强，能像液体一样快速地流动并渗入制服盔甲当中，然后瞬间凝结成尖锐固体刺穿猎物的身体并吸收其体内的精神力。但息壤的攻击范围有限，粗略估计大概为以其分布区域为中心方圆三米内的球形空间，息壤只有在杀光攻击范围内的所有猎物后才会恢复沉睡，而猎物只要离开息壤的攻击范围就能恢复安全。


	5. Chapter 5

灯塔主厅内，坐在高位的城主翻看着医疗部呈递上来的物资清点单，还算满意地朝张若昀点头赞道：“今天这趟做得不错，回头我让人你发三个月的奉献点，就当是奖金。”

但张若昀并不想收礼，便礼貌拒绝：“谢城主大人的好意，但不必了，我不缺钱。”

可城主十分坚持，关上平板后直盯着张若昀追问：“那你想要什么奖励？”

张若昀静静抬头，对上城主的双眼，仍旧婉拒道：“猎荒本来就是我的职责，我不需要奖励。”

说不动他的城主无奈靠上椅子靠背，好像对张若昀的顽固有些不满，但沉默片刻还是选择退让半步：“行，那就给你放一周假，你回去好好休息休息，顺便把身上的伤都处理一下，别老放着不管，容易落下病根。”

众目睽睽之下张若昀实在不好再拒绝城主的好意，因而迟疑片刻后还是低头应了下来：“是，谢城主大人。”

“嗯，那就先这样吧，要是没别的事就都散了吧。”总算舒心些的城主说着挥了挥袖子，底下的人便各自鞠了躬准备离去。然而，低着头的张若昀却原地站着一动也不动，城主不解地盯着他看了一会儿，想等他主动开口，可偏偏张若昀也不说话，搞得城主别无他法，只好亲自问道：“你要是有话想说就赶紧说，像根木头似的杵在这干嘛呢？”

闻声回头的众人都好奇地停下离开的脚步，但被问话的张若昀只是稍微抬了下头，一脸有话要说的样子却仍然保持沉默。城主顿时不耐烦地啧了一声，重重扔下手里的册子愠怒道：“有话就说没话就滚！吞吞吐吐的像个什么样子！”

“我——”

“城主息怒，我想若昀队长应该是在组织言辞，我们就给他一点时间吧。”适时插嘴缓和气氛的何炅恭敬地礼貌笑道。收到他眼神提示的大张伟愣了一愣，随即也走上前来帮腔道：“是是是，我听说今天若昀队长在地上好像经历不少惊险事，估计还没缓过神来吧，城主大人莫生气，我们再给他一点时间呗。”说着大张伟偷偷踢了下张若昀的小腿，示意他有话快说。

“噢？你今天在地上遇到什么了？”闻言收敛了一些怒意的城主又挑眉问道。

这回张若昀总算抬起双眼看向他，双手紧握着拳头沉声回答：“我——在地面遇见了活人。”

“什么？”忽然间厅里响起一片惊呼的声音，只见大家都露出了微惊的神情，就连城主也一时睁大了双眼。

但张若昀并没有受大家惊扰，仍冷静地紧盯着城主补充：“他们拥有我从来没见过的武器和装备，一上来就把噬魂兽群全给打跑了！城主，我想请问您，他们是灯塔上的人吗？”

“你这语气是什么意思？你怀疑灯塔私藏军队？”

“是您告诉我们地上已经没有活人了！”

“地上确实没有活人！”

没想到自己居然被质疑的城主愤怒地拍案而起。然而被怒视着的张若昀却毫不退缩。

“那我看到的是什么，鬼吗？”

“那只是你的幻觉。”

“你！”

“够了！不要再谈论这件事了！地上没有活人，忘了你看到的东西吧。”

张若昀不可置信地瞪大双眼，但还不等他说些什么，城主就已经背身离开了主厅。因此憋了满腔闷气的张若昀无从发泄，只能把自己关在训练室里不断捶击沙包。一旁关心的王鸥满脸忧虑，眼看着淋漓的汗都快浸透张若昀身上的背心，甚至能看到有血迹从伤口处渗出，到底还是忍不住劝道：

“好啦，你都伤成这样就别折腾自己了，快去找何老师上药吧。”

可恼火的张若昀只是一拳猛击在沙包上，随后轻喘着回头问她：“你信我吗？”

为难的王鸥低头叹气，她知道张若昀此刻想要什么样的答案，但她没法说谎：“我不知道，直觉告诉我应该相信你，但理智告诉我不。地面上的环境到底有多恶劣没人比我们更清楚，人类怎么可能在这种环境底下生存呢？”

“这我知道！”张若昀不服气地咬牙道，“我知道的。可我真的看到了，我甚至亲自碰到了！你们说这都只是幻觉，可幻觉会有实体吗？”

王鸥无法回答地低下头去，而被搞糊涂了的张若昀也不知该怎么继续说服自己。没法，他只能摘下手上的绷带，抓起搭在一旁的队服，与王鸥擦肩后独自回了宿舍。

脱下所有衣物的张若昀把破烂的队服丢进回收的通道，然后把剩余的衣服分门别类地丢进洗衣机不同的篮子里清洗。接着他拿起换洗的衣服走进浴室，把东西放好在架子上后，双手撑着墙闭眼给自己浇上温水。

掺了尘土的血污很快自他发梢滴落，艳色的血柱流过他的后颈注入凹陷的背脊，或分流落到他的胸前汇入脐窝。屏息着透出一口气的张若昀轻轻用手擦拭身体，待落地的水基本恢复清澈后，再挤出洗剂快速清洗身体。

片刻后，他擦着头发裸着上身从浴室里走出，对着镜子稍稍检查了一下背上的伤口，然后穿上衣服离开宿舍来到何炅在医疗部的办公室。

总是亲切待人的何老师微笑着和他问了句好，先替他处理了头发间细小的创口，再让他脱掉上衣，替他胸前斜穿的伤口上药。期间强忍着疼痛的张若昀暗自抓紧着被单不时抽气出声，那紧皱着眉一脸想看但又不敢看伤口的模样，在何炅看来还是和从前那个怕疼的小孩一摸一样。

因而想起些往事来的何炅低头溺笑了一声，像是惩罚张若昀不懂得爱惜自己身体一般，故意加大了力度刺痛他的伤口，并趁他吃痛躲开的时候不甚开心地教训道：“现在知道疼了？我还以为你长大了之后就不怕痛了呢，伤口发炎都可以放着不管，是不是迟些日子连刮腐肉都可以不打麻醉了？”

“何老师您就别逗我了，这不是因为最近忙才没空管嘛。下次，下次我保证第一时间来找您包扎！”

“你还想着有下次呢！能不能给自己盼点好的！”

“这不是未雨绸缪嘛。”被训斥的张若昀卖乖地赔笑了两声，很快转过身去让何炅处理背上的擦伤。可站在他背后的何炅只是轻叹了一声，夹着湿润的酒精棉尽可能轻地给他清洁伤口。

“说什么未雨绸缪，你真当我什么都不知道呢。你就是不想定性，不想接城主的位置。”

就知道何炅又会提这事的张若昀忍不住撇了下嘴，有些不太高兴地回道：“从小我就和老头想要的样子不一样。虽然我一直遵守着塔里的生存规则，但我始终觉得，人类社会不该是这样的。可作为这个体制下受庇护的一方，我没资格反对，我也没有立场去反对。我能做的，就是尽我最大的努力，想办法去改善点什么。说到底不就是供不应求吗，我去想办法增加供应量总行了吧？我不求这个社会能够回到从前自由民主的样子，我只希望它至少是平等的。这就是为什么我当不了城主，因为我知道，一旦我得到了改变规则的权力，不论如何我都一定会去尝试。”

“即使这种尝试要以全人类的灭亡为代价吗？”

张若昀低下头去，指尖萦绕着裤子上的绑带，反问道：“你真觉得，会有人真心在意这个吗？”

谈话到了这个地步仿佛无法再进行下去。房间里渐渐变得安静。上身的伤都已经被处理过的张若昀在何炅的示意下脱了长裤，让他治疗腿上的伤。为了方便何炅的动作，他双手撑着床，把脚踩在了凳子上。静待的时候，他给自己点燃了一根香烟，但不怎么抽，更多只是夹在指间拿着。为了打发寂静的时间，张若昀开始计算腿上的伤口数。他从一数到十，又从十数到一，数着数着就开始走神，变成用视线描摹起交错纵横的伤口形状。这时他忽然想到4381，想到他后背上可能有的模样类似的鞭打痕迹，不禁感到担忧。

尘民是没有资格看病用药的，甚至一旦被发现染上了传染性疾病就会立即被处死。所以张若昀完全没办法想象，在这种情况下，被判了100下鞭刑的男子要如何活下去。会不会有可能，他早就被送进了焚化间，变成骨灰消散在尘土中了。

那天夜晚，张若昀躺在床上却没有睡觉。无处不在的伤口密密麻麻地刺痛着他，窗外清冷的月光也一直刺着他的眼睛。实在是不舒坦的他只好起身点了根烟，烟雾缕缕地升起，缭绕在眼前。他隔着烟望向天空，望着那些星星月亮，装作自己活在了从前。

之后的那几天，张若昀仍旧每日穿着干净的队服来到猎荒者的营地。但他也有自知之明，所以只是指导旁观，没再折腾自己。像那些普通的日常物资搜集行动，也都交给了王鸥和其他有经验的老队员去带队。不过每次他们整队出发之前，张若昀还是会亲自送行，给他们鼓舞士气。而每到这种时候，张若昀也会暗中观察随行的尘民队伍，即使他清楚自己不可能在里面见到4381的身影，可他就是忍不住去这样做。

一周的假期一晃眼就过去，张若昀身上的伤也基本好得七七八八。今天他全副武装地集合了灯塔内所有的猎荒者，但不是因为要出任务，而是因为一年一度的能力考核到了。对于他们这支在某种程度上决定着灯塔存亡的队伍来说，队员的能力水平是至关重要的。因此，每年猎荒者内部都会举行一场异常严格的考核，从指挥官到训练生，无一人能躲过幸免。考核结束后，可能会出现首领更替，队伍换血，可能会有人升上去，可能会有人降下来。甚至有可能，会有人被清出队伍。不过上述这些仅仅是对于那些有资格成为猎荒者的上民而言，对于生活在社会底层的尘民来说，这场考核有着另外一种不同的意义。

“老大，这是今年筛选出来的陪练备选名单。”

张若昀从队员手中接过平板，其上整齐地列举了一长串四位数字的编号。他大致翻看了一下表上的名单，又抬头望向阵列最角落处，那一队由尘民排列而成的方队。这些人都是经过挑选的，体格和反应力等都较为出众的尘民。因为猎荒者们在实战中常常要跟行动无法预判的怪物们进行战斗，所以在平常的训练中，也会尽量模拟出这样的场景来。但不是什么样的训练场合都能用虚拟现实系统来模拟，因此他们还需要大量的更为灵活方便的活体陪练，也就是所谓的人肉沙包。这些被挑选出来的尘民，便是这些人肉沙包的候选者。

对于人肉沙包的看法，很多人都持不同意见。有的人认为，这是对尘民的一种霸凌，对生命的一种不尊。也有人认为，这是对尘民的一种奖励，是在帮助他们实现自我的人生价值。但对于大多数尘民来说，这更像是一次机会，一次让他们活得更接近人的机会，因为被成功选上的人，可以穿上比粗布质量更好的棉布训练服，还可以吃到只有上民才有资格享用的面包和牛奶，每个月的奉献点收入也会提高些许，甚至能在一定程度上享受有限的医疗资源。所以每年这个时候，鸽子笼里的人总是挤破了头地去争那有限的几个候选名额，甚至不惜为此贿赂猎荒者的内部人员。而这些事情，张若昀都知道，但也都理解。世上本就没有绝对公平的事，何况是在这样一个本就不平的社会里，所以一般只要不做得过火，他都睁只眼闭只眼地当不知道了。

“老师，这是今年全体猎荒者和训练生的名单，这是陪练备选的名单。您看一下，如果没有问题的话，考核就可以正式开始了。”张若昀把手里的平板递给上一任的猎荒者指挥官，他的老师，如今的教官，随后转身入队，和其他人一起静候考核开始。

“都睡醒了吗！兔崽子们！今年可是你们终结你们老大十连冠的最后机会了！都他妈的给我打起精神来！”

“是！”

“臭小子，过了今年你就要创纪录了，可千万稳住了别栽跟头啊。”

“放心吧，想赢我，没那么容易。”

“够嚣张，好样的！”教官大笑着拍了拍张若昀的肩膀，随即又朝众人喊道，“全体猎荒者听令！一分钟内虚拟系统上线预备！今年给你们准备的特别套餐可是前所未有的丰富，好好享受吧兔崽子们。”

收到命令的众人都各自进入虚拟舱中，迅速穿戴好实时监测和传输装备，上线等待考核开始。而这时，教官也拿着平板来到了尘民方阵前开始清点人数，准备考核。当虚拟现实系统开始进入考前十秒的倒计时时，张若昀正闭眼深呼吸着调整自己的节奏。然而就在最后“三二一”响起的时候，一个突然闯入耳中的数字惊得他瞪大了双眼，随即眼前一片炫光亮起，他急速下坠跌落在了荒漠中。

狼狈稳住自己的张若昀慢慢撑地站起，他茫然又意外地环顾着四周，很快就意识到这是他第一次出外勤的地方。而那时，他的耳边仍在回响着教官喊的那串数字，以及随后跟着的，他听不太真切却又不像是幻听的应答。

“下一个，4381！”

“到！”


	6. （改）

在揭开最后一层纱布之前，4010想象过无数种可能出现的画面，但当他终于把纱布揭开之后，他还是被眼前所见惊得瞪大了双眼。不过是短短三天时间而已，上一回见还血肉模糊的创口如今竟好得只剩下一层深色的痂。伤痂的外缘有些轻微翻起，新生的皮肤在阴影下泛着透粉的色泽。4010不敢置信地用手轻碰了一下，见4381完全没有反应才确信他的伤已经快要痊愈。

然而，与讶异的4010不同，坐在一旁的0609表情十分冷静，似乎他对这不同寻常的一幕已早有预料。在4010把纱布都拆下后，0609从口袋里掏出一罐消毒杀菌的药剂，对着4381的背喷了喷。顿时滋起泡沫的伤患处看得4010不禁龇牙咧嘴，被刺痛的4381也跟着“嘶——”了一声。但0609只是不以为意地收起罐子点起了烟，在4381平静下来后，从怀里摸出一张折叠的纸张抖开，并将它递给了4381。

疑惑的4381好奇地接过纸张，正猜想会不会又是老头的药费清单，却一上来就被落款处的红色印章吸引了视线。脑中瞬间闪过某个念头的他忙抬眼阅读上方的文字，结果看到一半就已经激动得没办法再读下去，只能转头对上老头，眼神炽热着很想说些什么但又无从开口。

理解他心情的老头咬烟浅笑了几声，视线望向门外天空的时候手掌无意识摩挲了一下自己的左膝。40年前，在老头还是猎荒者的时候，他此处曾在一次任务中遭遇了粉碎性骨折。每次只要他想起那段过往，手掌便总是无意识地抚摸起这处。熟知这一细节的4381便渐渐静了下来，抬头望着老头的时候，既是在看他也是在看他眼中的辽阔天空。

“小子，你很想要这张表吧。”老头勾着唇笑骂。床上的4381无奈叹笑，回道：“你这不是明知故问吗，这是我加入猎荒者的唯一办法了。”

“就算进去了也只是单方面挨揍而已。那群心高气傲的混蛋可不会把你当成同伴。”

“这我知道。”

“那你还想去？就这么喜欢被人揍吗？”

“这怎么可能！只是，如果我真被选上了——”和他的距离就能更近一些，说不定还能有机会和他在训练场上交手！而一想到自己即将有机会和张若昀发生肢体接触，哪怕大概率只是自己被单方面虐菜，4381还是禁不住兴奋地握紧了拳头，双眼熠熠发光。

这小子——

坐在一旁的老头似乎无法理喻地赞笑着，心中在赞叹的同时也不禁感到一种对疯狂的本能恐惧，以至于他在无人觉察之处轻微地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，就连萎缩的肌肉都有些重获新生似的战栗起来

——果然不是正常人。

抱歉了城主大人，我始终觉得即使是末日，人类也应该有选择怎么活下去的权利。

“既然决定了要去，这几天就好好养伤吧。别以为你参与过几次猎荒就很了解猎荒者，这支队伍的选拔，可是会严厉得让你不敢相信。”

“是！”

4381响亮地大声答道，那坚毅的模样像极了老头少时见过的母国军人。这让他不禁也挺直了腰杆，收起平时那副吊儿郎当的样子，心中激动期待着，少年颠覆所有人的观念，甚至一战成名的那一天。

“下一个，4381！”

“到！！！”

伴随着青年的一声大喊，训练场上陷入一片哗然，就连高台上的主教官都不禁紧张地勾起了嘴角。兔崽子之前提起的人就是他吗，那个主动去送死的疯小子。100下的鞭刑居然只花了7天的时间就全部痊愈，这已经不是人类能够办到的事情了吧。

不过，想要加入我们，光能扛揍可远远不够。

“全体听令！一分钟内虚拟训练室战斗准备！”

“什——？！”

看着瞬间惊慌的底下一众尘民，高处的主教官几乎露出了堪称魔鬼般的笑容。

“老子刚刚不是说了吗，今年准备的套餐可是前所未有的丰富，对你们这边也是一样的。”

最近怪物的进化速度变得越来越快，单纯的人对人训练已经派不上用场。只有全员都具备跟怪物实战的能力，他们才能在后面的战斗中顺利存活下来。所以即使是筛选战场上的牺牲品，他们也要用正式队员的标准去进行。

抱歉了尘民们，末日下的生存就是这么残忍。

在主教官的指挥下，方队很快被带入不同的虚拟训练室中。原本还只是四面方壁的房间在门关上的瞬间立即变成了阴森幽暗的玛娜森林。本能紧张的人们立即簇拥成团观望四周，不稳的情绪指标随着身体五感的越发清晰而开始出现大幅波动。

这时，天边响起主教官布置任务的声音。听着很简单，只要在不被噬魂兽击中的情况下采集到任意玛娜植物标本就算成功，限时一个小时。然而他话音刚落，大家的眼前就出现了至少五头被他们的精神力吸引而来的凶狠怪兽，而他们身上除了一把用于采集的弯刀便再没有其他的武器装备。

怎么办，他们该怎么办？

“那个，主教官大人，在训练中死掉的话……只是会觉得疼而已吧，现实中的我们不会受到伤害的对吗？”

“那可不好说，肉体是不会跟着一起伤害的，但是脑死亡还是有可能的。”房间外的主教官眯着眼低声道，故意引起房间内的极度恐慌同时宣布选拔正式开始。

结果就在他话音刚落之时，几乎每个房间里都响起了凄厉悲惨的叫声，虚拟现实的环境中被噬魂兽撕碎的身体几乎遍布了整个地面。还是首次亲见这种的4381彻底吓傻在原地，对死亡和力量压制的本能恐惧让他双腿发软地根本不能动。即使他的内心正疯狂大叫着：“跑、快跑！他妈的快跑啊！”他的意志也还是被“逃不掉的，已经逃不掉了”的消极给沉沉压压制住。

到此为止了吗？

站在房间外的主教官沉色地想着，心中感到失望的同时但也并非不能理解，说到底只是一个没经历过生死的孩子而已，他本就不该抱有太大的期望——

“咚——！！！”

“什么？！”

然而突然高高跃起的4381一下惊呆了主教官。只见他右手拿着刀，刀尖没入了自己的大腿，但并没有插得很深，只是割开了一道足够让他感到疼痛的口子，随即猛地跑跳躲开，同时避开了扑面而来的噬魂兽和从地下凸起的息壤。

随即他抓住顶上的树枝不断翻身上跃。比起一般人往水平方向逃窜的路线，他显然选择了一个截然不同的逃跑方向。是巧合吗？还是他故意为之的？守在门外的主教官一时不禁握紧了拳头，甚至激动地夺过了一旁副教官手中的监控平板，仔细阅读着4381体内的每项活动指标。

而此时，已经攀到高处的4381总算脱离了息壤的攻击范围，可以暂时停下割开衣服扎紧伤口。然而低处还在攀登的I级噬魂兽仍没有被他摆脱，因此包扎完后他又立刻往旁边的树干上逃窜，然后尽快回到地面尽全力往植株稀疏的地方奔跑。

这时，一直沉默的副教官也开始看出4381的举止并非毫无依据的乱窜。刚才他特意往高处然显然是考虑到怪物在垂直方向的移动速度没有在水平方向上快，并且很明确地知道息壤只能在一定的空间范围内活动攻击。可他又是怎么知道这些战斗情报的呢，尘民们没有受过专业训练，本身是不应该得知这些信息的，难道都是他在平时任务中打听摸索回来的吗？若真是这样——

“这小子，是个可造之材啊。”

主教官的一句话直接点到副教官的心中所想。但是他们两人都没有因此感到多大的庆幸，反而有种不能直言的扼腕痛惜。因为尘民是不可能成为猎荒者正式队员的，无论他们的体格有多么优秀，战斗能力有多么出众。

但是话又说回来，为什么一个基因有缺陷的尘民可以拥有如此出色的身体素质和学习能力？写怎么看都是不合理的事情。

终于到达森林边缘后，4381立即刹车回身戒备。他谨慎地握着弯刀挡在身前，深呼吸着快速调整自己的气息。此时他身体两侧的耳朵灵敏地随着风声轻动，终于在确认周围安全无误后，才松一口气地蹲跪在地上，劫后余生般大口喘着气。

总算甩掉了。刚才有那么一瞬间，他真以为自己会死。

4381咬着牙想道。不自觉握拳的双手紧紧抓住了身下的流沙，自我不满地狠狠砸了下拳头。

虽然刚才他的行为看起来似乎很果断理智，但是他自己心里明白，那一刀之所以刺得那么干脆是因为他知道自己正在虚拟现实中，包括刺痛之后的迅速冷静也是因为他确信自己不会被真的杀死。所以这次的成功根本算不上真正的成功，甚至可以说是一个谎言，一个假象！

只是他不会因此否定自己。相反，正是因为知道自己还不够好，正是因为知道自己还有很多不足，他才更要加入猎荒者队伍，更要不断地努力提升自己，不断地，一步一步地，向那个人靠近。

这么想着，4381利落割下了森林边缘一株散发着蓝色荧光的玛娜植物，随即回头对着天边的太阳坚定而自豪地将其高高举起，好像真知道教官们的监控视角就藏在此处似的，嚣张得让房间外的主教官不禁朗声笑起。

“这小子……”

真他妈像。十年前那兔崽子第一次挑战成功的时候，也是这个舍我其谁的样子。

“行了，放他出来吧。10分20秒。呵，兔崽子也有被人破纪录的一天啊！”

“但是若昀当年挑战的时候才12岁。如果排除年龄发育等因素的影响，他的成绩应该是10分05秒，仍然是当前的纪录保持者。”

“那是你忘了去除教育和日常训练的影响。兔崽子可是自小就在猎荒者部队里长大的。”

“那要这么说的话，4381的成绩应该是……9分47秒？！”

“现在的年轻人还真是一个比一个不好惹。只可惜……”主教官说着不禁又叹了一声，显然还是很在意4381的身份阻碍问题。

“不过，他的身体素质既然这么好，当初为什么会被划分为尘民？”

“谁知道呢，也许是有某些方面的隐疾吧。”

“某些方面？——啊，你是指——也对，如果没有生育能力的话，其他方面再优秀也只能是尘民了。”

“人无完人啊。”主教官摊开手惋惜道。随后转身朝虚拟舱区走了几步，说是要过去看看那边的进展。然而，这时寂静的上空突然打响了紧急警报声，一惊的主教官连忙拔腿跑向事发现场，却不料，出事的竟是张若昀所在的虚拟舱。

“怎么回事！发生什么意外了？！”着急的主教官厉声喝问道。吓得一旁拿着平板的辅导员立即站直身体，着急而不安地答道：

“报告主教官！脑信号失去连接，我们联系不上张领队了！”

“强制唤醒试了没！”

“早就试过了，根本没用！”

“废物！把虚拟舱给我打开！”

“不行啊主教！现在开虚拟舱很可能会造成信号短路，那样领队就再回不到现实了！”

“你！到底发生了什么事！好端端的怎么会失去连接呢，他向来是稳定性最好的那一个！监控呢？给我看监控！”

主教官愤怒地夺过辅导员手中的平板，却瞬间被屏幕上的黑衣男人怔住了动作。这个人——为什么会出现在他设计的程序中？是哪里出错了吗？还是说——

“主教，领队现在已经进入了深意识状态，他陷在了自己的回忆里。”

“回忆？”主教官震惊地握着手中的监控平板，还是不敢相信地看着屏幕上的这个戴着面具的黑衣男人。

鉴于之前发生的大规模情绪失控事件，这次的审核任务，他特意根据每个人的初战经历为他们量身定做了专属的挑战程序，一来是为了让他们再次经历初次登上战场时那种浑身发抖不受控制的恐惧和压力感，以评估他们的情绪调控能力，二来也是为了测试他们在熟悉的战斗中遇到意料之外的突发状况时的应变能力。

所以在本次的挑战中，大家不仅会回到自己最恐惧的战场上，还会在战斗中面临最措手不及的打击和变故。故而，有人会因此被唤醒深层记忆中的某些画面和经历实属常事，程序中各种变故的设置除了用于加大通关难度，其实也是在保护队员以免他们陷入深意识记忆的囚困中。

但他却万万没想到，向来最不需要他担心的张若昀，竟会是本次审核中唯一出现了状况的人。而且这个戴着面具的黑衣男人……这怎么会是他的记忆呢？

“你记录的观察报告给我看一下。”

主教官突如其来的要求让辅导员愣了一下，似乎猜测到什么的男人一时之间有些犹豫，然而碍于职位上的等级差，他还是只能听令地把报告调出来交给主教官。

“今天这件事你对谁都不许说。”果然，在拿到报告后，主教官立即把有关黑衣男人出现的一切内容都给删除抹掉了。

“但是——”可辅导员却对此感到十分惶恐不安，以及不甚赞同。

“我知道你在想什么。放心，如果他真的撑不过来，这件事我会亲自去跟城主大人报告，绝对不会有丝毫的包庇。但是现在，我想先等一等。拜托你了。”

“！？”

面对突然向自己鞠躬的主教官，辅导员显然一脸惶恐地吓得不轻。然而冷静过后他又并非不能理解，张若昀毕竟是主教官一手带起来的亲徒弟，主教官又怎么可能对他说放弃就放弃。再者张若昀在队伍中的地位的确是举足轻重并且暂时还无法被替代，所以看在今后作战需要的份上，他们也应该给他一次斗争的机会。

“我明白了。这件事我暂时不会向其他人提起的。不过，如果他真的回不来——”

“他会回来的。”主教官坚定地打断道，“我相信他。”

辅导员无奈地停下话语，但最终还是妥协地笑了。

“但愿如此。”


	7. Chapter 7

我这是……怎么了？

刚才还好好的，程序出错了？

头疼得要命的张若昀呻吟着从地上坐起。刚睁眼看到倒在脚边的噬魂兽时小小被吓了一跳，但迅速爬起来后就恢复了冷静。

他透过挡风的透明面罩谨慎观察着四周，发现自己仍然在荒漠中央，耳机里仍然没有信号。与此同时他的身边空无一人，仿佛不久前那擦着他身体轰出的一击重炮只是他的幻觉一般。但是面前这已经倒地休眠的噬魂兽又确切地告诉他刚才的确有谁在他身边出现过。

但是到底是谁？

丝毫没有头绪的张若昀唯有端起枪绕开噬魂兽继续前进寻找失散的队伍。但是手腕上的表盘因为刚才的袭击而陷入了磁场混乱状态，如今已没有办法为他指路。张若昀便只能依靠头顶太阳的位置来判断自己所处的方位，却又因为周围风沙太大，视野浑浊不清，故而一直在偏离的方向上越走越远。

又偏偏在这个时候，他于风沙中看到有噬魂兽出没的身影。故而不敢轻举妄动，只好压低身子屏息绕行。同时快速在脑海里搜寻一切跟本次任务相关的有用信息，却发现自己的记忆居然接近一片空白。

这怎么可能？

如果在平时想不起来就算了。但按理来说，当他身处曾经亲历过的环境和战斗中时，身体的记忆应该会被周围的虚拟现实唤醒才对，这应该也正是老头这次测试的真正目的，让他们回到最恐惧的原点，一切重头再来。然而对于此刻的张若昀来说，他却像是来到了一个全新的起点，仿佛他压根就没经历过这场战斗一般。

可若真是如此，他当初是怎么写的战斗报告，老头又是怎么根据他的报告还原这些场景的？想不明白的张若昀唯有再一次停下脚步辨别方向，随后继续持枪前行，争取早日找到森林。

但这时他却突然遇到流沙。那在不久前直接吞没了他的车子和其他队员，导致他只能独自在荒漠中穿行的罪魁祸首，如今再一次卷住了他的脚踝将他不停地往沙子的深处拖拽。本能挣扎起来的张若昀暗自低骂了一句脏话，余光瞥见不远处的噬魂兽也同样被困住之后，只能拼死一搏地把抓力器打在怪物的身上，同时收紧拉绳，借力把自己从沙子里拔出随即撞击在怪物的背脊上。

被激怒的噬魂兽顿时大叫这嘶吼了起来，身上的蓝色光斑随之突闪变亮，晃得张若昀眼前一花，险些就被它从背上甩了下去。然而好不容易稳住身子后，周围的的情况也没有变得乐观起来。霎时被蓝光包围的张若昀这才发现自己闯入了噬魂兽群中。纵使大多数怪物都被流沙限制了动作，但仍有部分像他一样踩在其他怪物背上，尚且可以自由活动的对象。没法，张若昀只能先一步动作逃出它们的包围圈，同时攒紧手中的炸药火炮以备不时之需。

只是期间不断从后方扑来攻击的怪物让他的脚步变得越发不稳。而越往外跑，可供他当跳板的噬魂兽也就越少。眼看自己马上就要被追上，别无他法的张若昀便咬牙回头扔出了一个强力火炮，在牵制怪物的同时借爆炸的脉冲让自己远离怪物群。

可这时，一阵尖锐的危险感却如钢针般狠狠地击中了他。喉咙瞬间收紧甚至无法呼吸的张若昀不可置信地瞪大眼睛看向一旁，在对上身形庞大的II级噬魂兽时恐惧得几乎心脏骤停了片刻。而那时，从它们头顶射出的尖锐锥刺也已经逼到了他的面前，深知自己没办法逃开的张若昀甚至来不及做出任何防御，可一声突然的轰鸣过后，他却毫发无伤地撞上了某个冰冷坚硬之物，紧接着一连串机关枪似的声响在他身侧炸开，他这才发现自己正被一架巨型机甲拦腰抱着。

但是这机甲身上的银灰色涂装却和他熟知的模样完全不同，武器装备的形式和技术也比他了解到的要先进精湛许多。而在又一声强力的炮轰之后，完全耳鸣的张若昀已经被震慑得彻底失去了思考能力，只得本能地瞪大眼睛看着巨大的噬魂兽摇晃倒在自己面前。

瞬间鸡皮疙瘩起一身的张若昀甚至开始怀疑自己在做梦。他连自己什么时候被放下的都不知道，只一心想要上前去确认那头倒地怪物的生死状态。可突然有人在背后抓住了他的衣领，随即将他拽回瞬间解开他的面罩用手捂住他的眼睛。顷刻明白的张若昀便知道对方这是不愿暴露身份，于是他毫不犹豫地肘击撞开他的束缚同时转身一个飞踢。

“啧。”

“！？”

可就在他即将得手之时，反应迅速的黑衣男人却一把抓住了他的脚踝并顺势将他推倒在地。不稳的张若昀狼狈地倒下身去，却又及时用手撑住地面随即腾起朝男人挥出拳头。敏捷后退的男人似乎在面具后皱了一下眉头，用手挡开他的连续进攻后一个横扫将他带倒在地，却不料张若昀即刻翻身扬起沙土，同时趁机一击猛踹将他踢开，又紧跟着起身连续发起难以招架的快攻。

这时围观在侧的男人同伴似乎感到意外地吹了声口哨，面上的表情也从先前的不感兴趣而变得渐渐好奇起来。可男人只是又啧了一声，似乎有些不耐烦地抓住张若昀的手腕直接扭到他身后。但又可以控制了力度地，没有真的卸掉他的胳膊，只是压着他的膝窝逼他单膝跪倒在地，暂时不能动作。

可不认输的张若昀仍在费力挣扎着，甚至试图以头槌攻击摆脱束缚。这便逼得男人不得不掐住他的后颈将他摁倒在地，同时坐在他的小腿上以重量压制他胡来的挣扎。

“还愣着干吗啊！”

随即张若昀听到身后传来一声发令，紧接着一双陌生的皮靴踩着服从的步伐朝他小跑过来。本能感到危险的他便越发费力挣扎起来，可压在他身上的男人却重得像座山一样，随后他的颈侧地什么尖锐地刺了一下，一瞬短暂而剧烈的晕痛过后，他便失去意识——

才怪。

趁着两人松懈的时刻瞬间反击的张若昀不仅打掉了男人同伙手中的不明物体，并终于往他脸上揍了一拳。毕竟这只是虚拟现实，一切都只是幻象，只要他意志足够坚定，根本不可能有东西可以真的打倒他。

然而在张若昀终于打掉男人的面具之后，映入眼中的却是一张没有轮廓的脸。这突如其来的冲击让他一瞬怔在原处，走神间便被男人又一次带倒在地袭击颈侧。而这一次，不知是否因为他的脑电波连续经历了两次强烈的冲击而引起了系统的警告，程序随即开始执行自我修正，张若昀便只能眼睁睁看着黑衣无脸男就此化作像素光点消失在他的面前。

久久不能回神的张若昀过了好一阵才终于明白刚才发生的一切到底意味着什么。他沉默抚摸着自己刺痛的脖子，撑起身往不远处已经可以看到树影的森林走去。最后果然在树林边看到了刚刚爬起身来茫然不解的，当年的自己。

原来，他早在14岁那年就已经遇到过黑衣男人。只是这一段记忆不知为何被他和他的同伴用某种方法消除了。是因为不想暴露自己的存在吗？可若是这样，为何上次再遇见时他们又没对他下手？还有那台巨大又强力的银灰色机甲，到底是哪一方的科技成果？那只被打倒的噬魂兽又是怎样被他们击倒的？

疑问太多却不知该如何解答的张若昀不禁焦躁地握紧了拳头咬紧牙关。有关那个黑衣男人和他所掌握的一切，无论如何他都一定要查个水落石出！

意识与当年的身体合二为一后，张若昀便再度连上了系统，顺利完成任务并苏醒过来。他知道自己在程序里经历的一切即使不会完全显示在监控录像中，也应该透露出了什么，故而在对上主教官和辅导员欲言又止的神情时并没有感到不安，反倒有些意外于他们的平静。

但最终，辅导员只公布了他的名字和通关时间便离开了。主教官也只是拍了拍他的肩膀，在松下一口气的同时，让他先去换身衣服再回来集合。彼时张若昀才意识到自己的贴身衣服几乎全被汗水浸透了，尚未愈合的部分伤口在盐分的刺激下尖锐刺痛着。只是在他从虚拟舱出来后，准备去换洗前，注意力却被远处人数锐减了的尘民方队短暂吸引了一下。紧接着他想起自己在测试前听到的那一声有力的应答，便不禁回头询问主教官：

“那个叫4381的……”话说到一半的时候，张若昀少有地犹豫了一下，就像是在提前给自己做心理建设似的，顿了半秒才继续道，“他过了吗？”

“你都快自身难保了还想着他呢？”主教官闻言环抱双臂略显不满道。

但张若昀只是浅浅地勾了勾嘴角，再次转头看向那支简练的方队，像是松一口气般轻道：“你要这么说，那他就是进了。不过他的伤……”

“伤什么伤啊，人家可比你争气多了，老早就好彻底了！”

“真的？”

“你——”

原本是想借机训一下张若昀的主教官无语地看着男人惊喜又放心的表情，最终还是没舍得开那个口，只能无奈地叹气。

“行了，你快去洗洗换身衣服吧，别把自己弄感冒了。”

“是。”张若昀听话地应道一声，转身往淋浴间的方向迈开步子，却在中途又停了下来，不太确定地回头问道，“你——要跟我说的就只有这个？”

主教官闻言表情严肃了起来。“剩下的等集合之后再说。”

张若昀本能绷紧皮站直，点点头后转身快步走进淋浴间，垂在身侧的双手不自觉握紧了拳头。

果然，这座灯塔对那个黑衣男人的存在并不是真的一无所知！


	8. Chapter 8

主厅高台上，年迈的男人背手伫立在落地窗前，神情紧张而肃穆。在他身后，智能的大门因为感应到身份卡的靠近而自动向两边滑开，随即一个拿着平板的猎荒者训练辅导员恭敬地上前朝他问候。但年迈男人抬手打断了这不必要的形式化举动，直接转过身来开门见山问：

“结果怎样？”

辅导员识趣地停下话头把平板呈上，待台上人大略看过结果后再答道：

“回城主大人，和往年一样，第一名还是若昀队长。”

城主闻言满意地勾了勾嘴唇，却在屏幕下滑时意外看到不该出现的一幕，即刻脸色大变，皱眉紧盯着台下的辅导员。觉察到视线的男人便紧跟着报告，将测试过程中发生的意外包括警报出现的事都一五一十告知了城主。

“他差一点就回不来了。”

不仅仅是输掉测试，而是差一点就要彻底困在自己的深意识世界中。可见张若昀对屏幕上这个黑衣男人到底执念有多深。然而这样的执着在城主看来却是一种自毁式的顽固。

“他现在怎么样了？”

“看着倒是没什么大碍。”

“队伍那边呢？这件事你们是怎么处理的？”

“主教把事情压了下来，队里除了我们两个谁也不知道发生了什么。另外在结果公布之后，主教把领队叫去谈话了。”

“谈话？”城主闻言皱起眉头，似乎有了什么不好的预感。而底下的辅导员静静观察着他的神情，也隐约从中看出了什么端倪。

说实话关于地面上有活人生存这件事在最初听说的时候他是完全不相信的。然而这次意外的发生和主教官的反应却让他逐渐产生了动摇，如今看着城主大人忧虑重重的模样，他便更加感到怀疑。只可惜，受制于人的他也只敢在心里偷偷猜测，哪怕已经对现存的权威产生了不信任，也只能硬着头皮继续装作无知。不然，下一个要被送上战场成为牺牲品的，就会是他这个本该是尘民的上民了。

“这件事——”

台上男人的突然开口吓得辅导员慌忙回神，他赶紧地低下头弯下腰，右手紧紧地按在心口的位置，以表示自己绝对的忠诚。

“这件事就按你们主教的意思去处理吧。你继续帮我盯着队里的动向就行。”

“是。”辅导员闻言暗自松一口气，这才又掏出另一个平板恭敬地呈上。

“这是今年入选的陪练名单。没有什么特别的地方，就是有一个编号叫4381的人，或许城主大人会有印象。”

“谁？！”高台上的男人闻言脸色大变，一把夺过平板后快速翻看着大同小异的数字编码，却在看到4381的瞬间用力地按停屏幕，捏紧了平板。

台下的辅导员被这番变故吓了一跳，忙低下头去反思自己是不是不小心说错了什么，却又不敢不回男人的话，便只能边想边小心翼翼地答道：“就是一周前在任务中擅自使用了猎荒者武器的那个青年，最后好像被罚了100下鞭刑来着。”

“他的报名资格表是怎么来的！”

“这——这我还真不知道——兴许，是通过黑市交易吧。”

“肯定是黑市交易。只是他哪来的钱和人脉去完成这桩交易。”男人说着立刻想到了一张熟悉的面孔，那个在鸽子笼里被奉为传奇一样的人物，0609。结果到头来，你还是要跟我作对吗？

“城、城主大人？”眼看台上男人的脸色越来越差，紧张的辅导员实在是忍不住出言讨好，“若是您觉得这个人有问题，那我这就将他赶出队伍——”

“不必了。”却不想被男人打断道，“既然你们都看上了，那就留着吧，兴许以后真能派上点什么用场。”

我倒想看看，就他一个人能掀起多大的风浪来。

“哈啾！”

“我去？”

突然的喷嚏吓得4010一缩，他意外地看着几乎从不生病的4381，不禁好奇地把手伸向他的额头，只可惜还没摸到头发儿就被人拍掉了爪子。

“干吗呢。”4381嫌弃地看着4010道。

“你这什么眼神，我不就想关心你一下。”4010不满地回道。

“我没病，就是突然有点鼻子痒。”4381说着揉了揉鼻尖，夹起一旁碟子上的生菜放进锅里涮了涮，随后沾上一点酱油大口塞进嘴里咔呲咔呲地咀嚼。

“那就是有人在骂你。你该不会又闯祸了吧？”4010说着就紧张起来，毕竟4381被选上当陪练后可是要天天挨揍的，万一真把揍他的人给得罪了，这小命铁定保不住啊！

“想什么呢你。我今天就是去做了个任务，听了个结果。本来还想趁机和若昀说上几句的，结果就只在集合的时候远远看了他一眼。没劲儿……”

“你这臭小子，就知道你心怀不轨。”一旁的0609闻言笑道，“不过我听说今天测试的时候营地里响警报了？出什么事了吗？”

“这我不清楚。警报响的时候我刚从训练室出来，接着就被后勤的人带走了。不过后来听说好像是误报，估计没什么事吧。”4381没太在意地回道。可0609却若有所思地沉默着。这便让4381感到有些出奇，故而反问：“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。只是以前从来没发生过警报误响的事，所以觉得有点奇怪。但可能只是我多心了。”

4381闻言试着回想当时的情景，但因为确实没看到什么或听到什么所以也不好多说，便只能安慰道：“估计真是意外吧。毕竟我看最后集合的时候若昀他们那边也没有少人。对了！若昀今年又拿了第一！是灯塔上第一个十连冠的人！”

“切，他拿又不是你拿，你激动啥啊。”4010毫不留情地泼冷水道，气得4381直接在桌底下踢了他一脚。

“我看到他拿我高兴！”

“是是是，知道你是他迷弟了，旧时代那句话怎么说来着？张领队灯塔后援会会长！没错！你就是他后援会会长！”

“滚！”4381虽然不太懂4010这话是什么意思，但也能从他的语气里听出来阴损的味道，故而十分不留情面地驳斥了一句。不过骂完以后又觉得这个名号听着还挺响亮的，要是再改一下就完美了，张若昀灯塔后援会会长，听着还挺顺耳。

想着想着就傻笑起来的4381惹得对面的4010起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。不过坐在一旁的0609倒是觉得很有意思，静静观察了4381一阵子后终于忍不住问：“小子，你真那么喜欢那个叫张若昀的？”

4381闻言静了片刻，像是在思考一般，态度竟有些出乎意料的认真。这便让0609越发加深了眼睛里的在意，想要好好地听一听青年内心真正的想法。

“其实我也不知道。”房间渐渐安静下来后，4381才终于盯着自己的碗筷开口，“只是每次一遇到他，眼里就像装不下其他东西一样，脑子里想的也全都是他。看到他意气风发的时候会很自然地跟着他一起振奋，看到他遍体鳞伤的时候又总是会很想要给他一个拥抱。每一次他开心笑起来的时候我也会自然地变得心情很愉悦，不过看到他太过热烈地和别人说话的时候，又总会觉得心里有什么地方不是很舒服。还有看到他太过拼命的时候，总觉得胸口就像堵了块大石头似的，又或者被什么东西拧成了一团，让我总是坐不住站不住闲不住，总是很想要待在他的身边帮上点什么忙。我就是不想让他一个人，不想看他出了什么事都往自己的肩上扛。我知道他很厉害，我也知道他很可靠，他是我们所有人的支柱，是这座灯塔最值得信赖的存在，可是——可是他也只是个人啊！他就跟所有人一样，饿了要吃饭，累了要睡觉，受伤了会流血，疼了会觉得很难受。所以我不想让他一个人去承担那么多的责任，去承受那么大的压力。他已经做得足够多了！”

“所以，我想帮他。哪怕只能帮上一点点。我也想帮他。”

0609闻言勾起了一侧的嘴角，仰头灌下一大口烈酒后借着上头的劲儿大叫了一声：“说得好！”一旁的4381和4010都被他吓了一跳，却又不禁跟着大笑起来，各自举起杯子用力地和0609的酒瓶碰在一起。

“敬张若昀！”4381借着酒胆大声喊道。余剩两人也跟着高声附和：“敬张若昀！”

一旦酣畅淋漓的痛饮过后，酒量不佳的4010已经满脸通红地倒在桌子上。4381便只好先将他搬到床上替他盖上被子，再和0609一起收拾屋子，清倒垃圾。走在夜晚清凉幽暗的铁道走廊时，0609给4381递了一根皱褶的香烟，两人各自点烟后痛快地吸了一大口，然后在寂静的走廊上各自狼狈地呛咳起来。

“你这烟还是那么冲啊，这滤嘴加了就跟没加似的。”始终没办法习惯的4381不禁嫌弃地吐槽道。

但一旁因为年纪大身体不好而咳起来的0609却是不屑一笑，只嘲了他一句“所以说你还是太年轻”便又叼起烟猛吸一口。不服输的4381不甘示弱，便又有样学样地跟着狠吸一口，强忍住喉咙深处的辛辣刺痒，总算争了一口气地没有再咳出声来。

可这时，老头突然的一句话却吓得他几乎浑身奓毛，甚至叫他以为自己出现了幻听地瞪大了双眼，一脸不敢置信。可在老头又一次说出那两个字的时候，4381瞬间收起所有情绪冷静了下来，因为那一刻他在老头的眼里看到了前所未有的严肃和认真。

“有人想杀你。”

4381瞪大了双眼。

“或许不止一个。在这座灯塔里不希望你活下去的人有很多很多。因为你身上的秘密。”

“秘密？”

“总有一天你会明白我说的是什么，而如果真到了那个时候，答应我，不论发生什么都一定要活下去。”

“还有，记住这串数字，19971010。”

“1997——这是什么？”

“记住就对了！”

老人的一声呼喝让4381蓦地收声。虽然心中充满了疑惑不解，但看着老人这慎重急切的模样，4381还是点头应了下来。

“好，19971010，我会记住的。”

老人这才缓了脸色，随手一扔把垃圾连同烟头一起丢进了不远处的收集箱里。随后又给自己点上一根新的香烟。

“本来还想跟你说在这座塔里谁也不要信。不过听完你对姓张那小子的真情告白，我看你这辈子都做不到这一点了。”

“若昀他不会害人的。”

“老实说，你这话我肯定是不信的，只不过这是你自己的事，我就不插手多管了。”

“你今晚是怎么了？喝多了有感而发？”

“你就当是一个临终老人对你最后的叮嘱吧。”

“胡说什么呢！”

“我没胡说。下一批的远征名单再过几天就要公布了，我的名字很可能会在上面。”

“可你之前不是说还有一年吗？”

“本来是的，可你现在进了猎荒者部队，情况就不一样了。”

“为什么不一样？这跟我有什么关系？”

“你总有一天会懂的，现在就别问了。”

“可是——”

“昊然。”

“！！”

突然又出现的这两个字让4381本能噤声，他紧张地看着面前的年迈老人，不知为何脑海中竟浮现出“爷爷”、“父亲”、“家人”一类的词语。其实作为一个在灯塔三大法则颁布之前出生的孩子，他应该是有父母家人的。但老头说，早在三大法则正式颁布的一年前，灯塔内部就已经明令禁止男女之间的私下生育行为，所以他的父母当年在生下他后就被秘密处死了。这么些年来，几乎都是老头一个人在照顾他教育他，所以如果这个社会还有家人的存在，那么老头就应该是他最后的家人了。

如今，他最后的家人却突然叫了他的名字，说出如临终嘱托般的话，4381自然没有办法不听。

“从今往后你还会遇到很多危险。地上的东西已经越来越不好对付了，天上的人也因此变得越来越胆小，这对你来说基本就是腹背受敌的局面，所以一定要多加小心。尤其留意我们尊敬的城主大人，如果可以，你最好别跟他有接触。”

“像我这种身份的人，应该这辈子都不会跟他有接触吧？”

“呵！那可不好说。别忘了，你现在可是看上人亲儿子了。”

“！！！”4381猛然惊醒，这才想起来张若昀和城主大人好像确实是有那么一层关系在。

“不过你也不用太担心，他毕竟是城主，断不敢也不会用什么下三滥的手段来对付你。只是以后我不在你身边，你得学着怎么照顾自己。”

“我知道了。我会留意的。”

“行。那你赶紧回去休息吧，别第一天训练就睡过头迟到了。”

“好。你也别想太多了。就算真的要去远征，也不一定就意味着终结。若昀常常跟我们说，谁都不知道在这片荒漠或森林的另一头到底会遇到什么，有可能是怪物，但也有可能是食物，有可能会陷入困境，但也有可能会遇到生机，所以不管什么时候，都一定要沉着镇静，留有希望，因为只要还有一口气在，我们就还活着。”

4381柔声笑道，而老人听罢微微睁大了双眼。

是吗？只要还有一口气在，我们就还活着……吗？

虽然不想承认，但是这话，说得真好。


	9. Chapter 9

虽说入门的时候主教官给所有尘民陪练都设了一个巨魔鬼的门槛，但在正式训练的前期，他们接受的还是最基础的人对人搏击训练。对手一般是队伍里的新人或或者训练生，所以强度相对低一些，受伤的概率通常来说也会小一些。

不过总会有例外。

方形的训练擂台上，吴磊和4381面面相觑。前者显然是一副冤家路窄的嫌弃样，后者则是相当尴尬的无奈样。不过一旁围观学习的训练生们倒是兴致盎然，其中更不乏一些唯恐天下不乱的起哄“闹事”者。

比如：

“我去吴磊你这手气可以啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，那么多个人里你一抽就正中头奖！下次开荒要不你打头阵吧，绝对大有收获哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

笑得整个挂在杆子上的魏大勋毫不掩饰自己那幸灾乐祸的表情，表现甚至可以说夸张得如同旧时代记里的喜剧演员。因而面子有点挂不住的吴磊不禁回头朝他凶狠怒骂，那收不住的暴脾气甚至引来了不远处主教官的注意，叫在场的人都十分无辜地一同被狠狠训了一顿。

结果脸上更挂不住的吴磊便转头把怒意发泄在4381身上。那一上来就拳拳到肉的快攻打得他几乎无法招架，渐渐站不稳的身体很快被撂倒垫子上重捶猛击。即使4381已经有意识地举起双手做出格挡的姿势，但更快一步的少年已经击中了他的腹部又紧接着往他脸上来了两拳。一瞬就被打得耳鸣的4381几乎完全瘫软在软垫上，不断发麻的身体就像已经不属于他了一样，不管他如何尝试挣扎反抗，都始终无法蓄起力量。

终于有点看不下去的主教官在场外粗声叫停了这番单方面的虐打，4381才得以从吴磊那险些打断他鼻梁的拳头下解救出来。只不过那个时候的他也已经满脸淤青，皮肉发肿，因而骑在他身上的少年相当不屑地骂了一句“废物”，眼里完全看不见一丝尊重地，就这么把他当垃圾一样留在了擂台上。

心里十分不甘的4381便只能兀自咬牙握拳，羞怒地闭上双眼装作听不见周围嘲讽的讥笑声，然后慢慢恢复力气翻过身爬起。却不想，竟在此时听见了一个他最不想听见的声音，看见了那个他此刻最羞于去面对的身影。然而眉头蹙起的男人眼里却没有一丝针对他的嫌弃之意，反而充满了对旁观嘲笑者们的愠怒。这让4381不禁感到一阵酸暖，随即羞愧地低下头去，总觉得自己愧对了那些努力将他送到这里又相信他能在此学有所成的人们。

故而，直到被送进医务室静处之前，4381都没有勇气再在任何人面前抬起头来。

而目睹了这一切的张若昀难免感到有些同情。回头后便不禁责怪了吴磊一眼，教训小孩般叹息对他道：“早跟你说了别来这找对手，白白浪费队里的医疗资源不说，万一闹出人命来我看你怎么办。”

“不就一个尘民嘛，死就死了呗！”

“尘民也是人！”

“你！”

“行了！你们两个吵什么吵！不就一日常训练吗？又没残废又没死人，有什么好吵的！”厉声打断的主教官强硬对着两人道，“吴磊！你的康复训练到此结束，现在立即归队，恢复日常训练！若昀，你去医务室看看那小子，要是没什么大碍就让他赶紧回来进行下一轮训练，要是没办法继续就让他回去好好休息！完事之后你也立即归队，进行日常训练！”

“是！”两人异口同声地回答，只是一个肚子里憋着气，一个略有点恨铁不成钢。

各自分开后，张若昀便直接去了医务室。他敲门进屋的时候，护士正在帮4381处理脸上的伤口。因为角度正好的关系，两人一上来就打了个照面，这让措手不及的4381吓得忙后退躲开，却又不小心惊扰到了护士姐姐，导致她手中的棉棒意外擦上了伤口，瞬间尖锐的疼痛便叫青年湿红了眼睛，努力了半天才憋回了眼泪转而打了个喷嚏。

一时被逗到的护士不带恶意地笑了出声，被感染到的张若昀也不禁勾了勾嘴角，因而莫名委屈的4381唯有吸着鼻子哀怨地看着他们，结果反而让开朗的护士姐姐笑得更欢了。顿时，床上的青年就像只闹脾气的小狗狗似的，噘着软软的嘴巴耷拉着红红的眼尾，看得张若昀莫名心里发软，便走上前去替他劝住了护士的笑声，顺带接手了上药的工作。

“宋轶你去忙别的吧，这儿我来就行。”

“队长？您要给他亲自上药？”宋轶意外地回头道。虽是听话地把位置让出来了，却仍然有些好奇地站在一旁围观着。

而同样感到意外的4381也不禁僵直了身体。只见他震惊地看着突然坐在面前的张若昀，双手双脚就像卡壳了一样完全不知道该如何动作。同时脸还紧张得通红，额头不断冒汗，吓得张若昀还以为他发烧了连忙伸手去摸他的额头。

“！！！呜哇——？！”

不想这一摸直接把人惊得倒在床上，浑身烫红。张若昀便真以为他病重了的忙起身凑近，还单膝跪上了床地撑在4381上方，同时示意宋轶把体温计递给他。

这会儿才回神的4381连忙摆手表示自己没有发烧，却因为话说不清楚所以还是被张若昀按住塞进了一根温度计。这下彻底没法说话的4381便唯有心虚又激动地紧紧注视着近在迟尺的张若昀，兴奋得就快从胸口蹦出来的心脏甚至让他有种连床都在震的错觉。

若昀，是若昀，真的是若昀！本人，本尊，会动的，真的是他！为什么他会在这里？专门来看他的吗？不不不不会吧？好近，伸手就能碰到的距离，好想摸他，他会生气吗，天啊我好想抱他。怎么办，我可以动吗？他为什么一直在看我，是因为我脸上的伤吗？他在关心我吗？天啊我好想抱他好想抱他好想抱他——不可以！拥抱是亲密行为，这里还有其他人在呢。那可以摸一下吗，一下就好，就一下就一下就一下——不行！我在想什么呢！冷静一点！这是我们的第一次正式会面，要留个好印象，一定要留个好印象——

“你、是不是很热？”

“嗯呜？（什么？）”4381条件反射道，甚至都没有意识到自己真开口说话了，虽然他压根没把话说清楚就是了。

“你出了很多汗，要不先换身衣服吧？”不过张若昀看着倒像是听懂了。

“嗯唔，唔嗯！（没事，不用！）”4381忙紧张摇头。

可张若昀却意外地坚持：“没关系，你不用担心，我们这有换洗的衣服。宋轶，你去把衣服拿过来吧，他浑身都湿透了，我怕他感冒。”

“好嘞，我这就去。”得了命令的宋轶立刻笑着离开，只是在出门前忍不住回头看了一眼，总觉得床上两人的姿势有种说不上哪里不对的微妙感。

不过张若昀很快就起身坐在了一旁。床上的4381因此大松一口气，忙跟着爬起来盘腿调整自己的坐姿。却又隐隐觉得有点可惜，故而忍不住悄悄地在侧后方偷瞄男人的侧脸。

总觉得，好像又瘦了。脸颊的弧度没有以前那么饱满了，鼻梁的轮廓也更突出了一些。还有眼睛下面的黑眼圈看着好明显。他真的有好好地睡觉休息吗？

越看就越是心疼的4381不禁抓紧了自己的裤子，又害怕情感的外露会给男人带来困扰，故而只敢低头遮掩着自己的眉眼，暗自抿紧口中的温度计。

“你怎么了？”可这时男人却又突然关心起他来，“哪儿很疼吗？是不是还有伤口没处理完？我来给你包扎吧。”

“嗯、嗯嗯！（不、不用！）”4381连忙摆手表示不用麻烦，又忍不住羞赧地挠了挠脑袋，终究还是拿过了一旁小桌上的纸笔刷刷地给张若昀写道：其实我没事的，队长你不用担心。

“真没事？千万别死撑，没那个必要。”可张若昀还是有点不放心。毕竟吴磊那小子他是了解的，猛兽一样的性子，下手从来不分轻重，逮到谁都是往死里揍。所以他刚入队没多久，他就全权承包了他所有的对人训练，免得这小子真一个不小心把什么人给打死了。今天要不是因为他手伤刚好，想说应该会收敛一点，他才不会放这小子去普通营里做康复训练。可谁想，还是失策了。

“总之待会还是去拍个片子吧，检查一下身上的骨头有没有开裂。之后你就先回去休息吧。”

“！？可我真的没事！”一听到张若昀要把他“赶走”4381就不由得激动起来，虽说他知道男人的本意是在关心照顾他，但是自己的身体还是他自己更加清楚，有事没事他心里是有分寸的。

“你这——还没到时间呢，你把温度计拿出来干吗？”可张若昀却好像完全没在听他的话。4381无奈叹气，只好冒犯地抓起男人的手直接按在自己的额头上。这回轮到张若昀被他吓了一跳，条件反射地就想把手抽回来，却意外地居然动弹不得。这时他才惊觉青年的力气到底有多大，随后才后知后觉地发现手底下的身体温度正常得很。

“你看，我真没有发烧。”4381见他确认过后才松手放开了他，紧接着又主动撩起自己的上衣向他展示自己的身体，手掌确认般用力拍了拍布满瘀青的腰腹，看得张若昀都不禁有点牙酸，仿佛那伤就长在他身上似的，可当事人自己却是一脸平常的好像感觉不到痛一样，只道，“我身上的骨头也没问题。没有断，也没有裂。不信你自己来摸摸。”

张若昀有些迟疑地看了4381一眼，显然有些顾忌他身上的伤，但为了确认，他还是伸手轻轻按了按青年身上的肋骨，又害怕自己有所遗漏，故而过分仔细地沿着骨头的曲线反复摸索。那若有似无的酥痒感，再加上男人一呼一吸的温凉吐息，扫在赤裸的腰腹上总让4381感到莫名的耳朵发热。而且看着男人毛茸茸的脑袋在自己跟前凑得那么近，4381真的很想要伸出手去呼噜一把，可偏偏他又绝对不能这么做！

好在张若昀没多久就确认完毕地放开了他，看样子应该是相信他真的没什么大碍。4381便是试着跟他讨价还价了一下，希望自己还能留在营地继续参加训练，哪怕只是旁观也好。张若昀似乎有些为难地看着面前对他双手合十的青年，却又找不到理由拒绝他，便只好妥协地叹息答应，只不过还是有所顾虑地再三叮嘱他千万不要勉强自己。

得了许可的4381顿时应好，那活像小狗摇尾的模样看得张若昀一愣，恍惚间好像真看到了犬耳和尾巴似的。心里一软的男人便不禁浅笑，最后再叮咛了一句“注意安全”才转身离开，把房间留给4381和恰好被送来的换洗衣服。

只是在返回训练场的路上，张若昀却不禁有些在意，为什么青年在遭受了那样激烈的攻击后还是几乎完好无损，按理来说，他早该得了脑震荡，肋骨也应该断掉三两根才对。包括之前的鞭伤，居然只花了一个星期就彻底痊愈，这复原能力也太逆天了。

不过这样也好，身体倍儿棒终归不是坏事。

张若昀想着笑了笑，正打算归队继续训练，却意外发现大厅里的各位都在围着主教官说些什么。一时有些好奇的他便叫住最近的一人询问状况，却在听清话语之后震惊地冲入人群一把抓住了主教。顿时整个大厅寂静，悲伤的氛围如水一般灌满了空气。可比起伤感张若昀此刻却更感到愤怒。他凶厉地瞪圆了眼睛注视着主教，却不是在对他发脾气。可就在他转身想要离开的瞬间，主教却伸手抓住了他。

“别犯傻。”

“可是！”

“你别激动。”

“可你分明就还没到时间！”

“城主自有他的考虑，你别做傻事。”

一瞬看懂了主教眼中劝告的张若昀蓦地停在原地，然而到底不甘的他还是没忍住一拳捶在了沙包上。霎时厅内的众人似乎都被吓到般露出了意外的神情，仿佛眼前这个情绪化的张若昀和他们所熟知的那位冷静沉着的张领队是截然不同的两个人。于是，为了避免其他队员受到进一步的情绪干扰，主教官扬手解散了众人并终止了今天的集中训练，随后再上前轻拍张若昀的肩膀安抚他的情绪。

“事情既成定局，你就别怄气了。”

“可我不明白，那个人身上到底有多大的秘密，值得他这样赶尽杀绝？”

“他不是还留了你吗。”

“你真以为他不想干掉我吗。他只是还没找到理由罢了。”

“若昀，他好歹是你的父亲。”

“你别忘了他曾经做过的事。你真以为他会在乎这所谓的父子关系吗。嘴上说得好听，因为欣赏我的能力所以想把城主之位传给我，但其实就是想把我变成他的另一个傀儡！”

“若昀！”主教官紧张打断，环顾了一圈确认周围没人才松一口气继续，“你说话注意分寸，别给自己招惹不必要的麻烦。”

“呵，我身边到处都是他的眼线，该听见的不该听见的，他估计早就都知道了吧。我只是不明白，他明知道我这辈子都不会变成他希望我变成的那个样子，为什么还要用尽各种手段来试图改变我。操控一个人的人生，对他来说就这么有意思吗？灯塔上上下下那么多人的人生轨迹难道还不够他用来消遣吗！”

“你别再说了！就当我这老头求求你，你别再说了……”

张若昀不甘地咬紧牙关握紧拳头，低垂着脑袋愤怒而又自责无能地郁躁着。那一刻，他回想自己这一路走来的所有经历，回想自己曾有过的所有痛苦与失去，就因为男人说地面不能再供人类生存，就因为男人说灯塔是他们最后的家园，就因为男人说资源有限而人类不能灭绝，所以他和无数的人都被迫做出选择，被迫学会放弃，可到头来，他却发现这仿佛只是个谎言，这仿佛只是男人出于胆小懦弱无知无能而编造的一个巨大的谎言，试问他要如何接受，他要如何才能视若无睹继续纵容这个骗局无限循环下去？他做不到，他真的做不到。

“老师，有关那个黑衣人的事我还是想继续查下去。既然你已经证明他不是我的幻觉，那就说明人类还是有能回到地面的希望，我不想轻易放弃这个希望。”

主教官闻言叹息了一声，像是早有预料般，知道自己终归是劝不住执着的男人。

“这个你拿着。”主教官说着给张若昀塞了一张纸条，却没有过多解释这上面的内容，只说他想要知道的，兴许能在这资料里窥探到一二，但更多的，就只能靠他自己去找了。

张若昀于是接过纸条仔细阅读起来，却发现上面只写了两个字：末日。


	10. Chapter 10

“老师，你找我？”

“来啦，坐。”

房间里的主教官指了指桌子旁的一张椅子，张若昀便带上门，来到椅子旁坐下。

“今早我给你的那份档案，你打算什么时候去看？”

“这——我还没想好。”

主教官闻言笑了笑，看起来并不感到意外，只是又问：“那我昨晚跟你说过的话你还记得吗？”

张若昀闻言看向一旁的主教官，似乎对他的这个问题感到有些疑惑。“记得，你说黑衣人的存在确实不是我的幻觉，还说灯塔里也确实有其他人也知道他的存在，但你劝我不要深究——老师，你不会又要来劝我别管吧？不带你这么玩的啊。”

“我当然不想让你管这事了！可谁让你是我徒弟！”

“老师你放心，这事我有分寸，不会轻易被老头抓住把柄的。”张若昀闻言乖巧地保证道，却不想主教官听完之后却反而脸色凝重起来，紧接着还叹了一口气。这便让张若昀感到不解。

“怎么了？”

而面对疑惑的张若昀，主教官好像也一时不知该如何开口，沉默了一会儿才道：

“若昀，你有没有想过，也许这一次在这件事上，你的父亲没有做错。”

张若昀一愣，随即越发感到不解甚至有些不悦，但还是耐着性子反问：“什么意思？”

“这世上有很多事情不是一言两语就能说得清的，同样有很多事情也不是就像你看到的或听到的那样简单。我不知道你在跟黑衣人接触的时候具体都发生了些什么，也许他帮过你，救过你的性命，而你也有可能见识过他的某些本事，觉得他有能力帮助人类抵御甚至击退怪物。但我必须告诉你的是，不论你心里是怎么想的，这个人都不会是你以为的那个救世主。他很危险。”

“是曾经发生过什么吗？”张若昀敏锐地问道，“你们以前跟他接触过对不对？”

主教官沉默静坐着，很显然犹豫了片刻才决定开口道：“你还记得30年那年，灯塔全塔默哀三天的事吗？”

张若昀闻言一愣。他当然记得。因为就是在这件事后，灯塔才有了三大法则，才有了等级划分，而他的父亲，也自此变得完全陌生，像是换了另外一个人似的。

“如果我没记错，那次事件在官方上的记录应该是：猎荒者部队在开发新的资源采集点时意外遭受大群II级噬魂兽围攻。由于敌我实力差距悬殊，部队最终几近全军覆灭。事后时任猎荒者领队与副领队均引咎辞职。”

“但你有没有想过，仅仅是开发一个资源采集点而已，至于出动人数超过一半的猎荒者部队吗？而且这次事件伤亡这么严重，记录却只有寥寥几句话，怎么看都很不合理吧。”

“你的意思是这件事另有隐情？”

“呐若昀，你真觉得你父亲是个胆小懦弱无能无知的人吗？”

“我不愿这么想，可是——”

“那你觉得这样的人，能当上猎荒者的首领吗？”

“我知道他以前不是这样的。”张若昀低垂着双眼苦涩地回道。

主教官便叹了口气，拔掉手边酒瓶的盖子，给桌上的两个空杯子都倒上了凛冽的酒液。

“是啊，你的父亲曾经比谁都更想回到地面。”

“所以我才不明白！他为什么会变成现在这个样子！老师，你是不是知道些什么，算我求你了你将真相告诉我行吗？”

面对张若昀的急切恳求，主教官只得又叹一声息，终究还是妥协地回道：“总之你现在知道30年那场大牺牲的背后另有隐情了。也确实，你父亲就是因为这事才变成现在这个谨小慎微的样子。而这一切的起源，就是29年春我们在地面上遇到的这个黑衣男人。”

“谁！？”

沙尘中突然出现男子身影的瞬间，所有人都戒备地举起枪瞄准了他。然而在噬魂兽于他脚边倒下的时候，大家又都震惊地停下了手上的动作。站在最前方的领队尤其不敢相信地握紧了手里的枪，一边命令着大家小心戒备，一边谨慎地小步靠近男子，直至看清他的脸庞确认他是人类后才稍微松懈了一分，但仍紧张地在安全距离以外的地方朝他喊话：

“那边的！把手举起来！”

被叫唤的男子仿佛这时才注意到他们的存在。安静得过分镇定地，转头打量着离他最近的几个人。然后在对上他们手中的武器时稍微皱了皱眉头，并反问他们道：“你们是那座塔上的人？”

为首的领队闻言皱眉，显然觉得男子的这个说法很奇怪。因为在地质灾害发生以后，怪物横行的陆地已经不可能有活人的踪迹，所以他们能遇到的所有的人都应该是灯塔上的人，除非男子是从其他大陆过来的，但这事的可能性估计比旧时代买彩票中一发头奖的概率还要小。

然而他的表情看起来却不像在开玩笑。没法，领队便只好反问他一句他又是什么人。

“我的母国是中国。我是在一座研究所里醒来的，不过我醒来的时候那地方已经是一片废墟了。”

“你、是旧时代的幸存者？最近才苏醒的？”领队惊异又不确定地问道，毕竟距离地质灾害发生那日已经过去快30年了，可眼前这个男子看着明明还只是个少年。

“算是吧。我应该醒了有一个多月了。”

居然还真是吗？不过如果他真是在研究所里醒来的话，醒之前很有可能一直处于被冷冻之类的休眠状态中，那样的话醒来以后仍是少年也就不出奇了。可是他若真的醒了有一个多月，那这段时间里他是怎么活下来的？纵使研究所里可能会有食物和饮用水的贮藏，但这陆地上到处都是食人的噬魂兽，他就算能侥幸躲过一天，也不可能能躲过一个多月。更何况这小子一看就是时常外出活动的人，那他究竟——

“你脚边的那只噬魂兽是怎么回事，为什么突然倒下去了？难道你知道怎么制服它们吗？”

男子闻言皱眉，似乎有些疑惑而不解地反问：“你们、不知道新人类吗？”

“什么？”领队一愣。

男子眼中迅速闪过一丝惊愕，但很快又改口搪塞道：“没什么，我随口诌的。不过你说得对，我可以制服噬魂兽，但只是暂时的，过不了多久这玩意就会醒过来。”

“！？你真知道怎么对付他们？”领队登时激动道。

然而男子只是伸手抓了抓头发，一脸为难道：“与其说我知道怎么做，倒不如说我拥有这种能力吧。只是我的能力有限，只能对它们进行短时间的控制和催眠，而且多亏了你们，它们现在可变得越来越不好控制了！”

突然间的指责让领队感到莫名其妙。“这跟我们有什么关系？”

“你们难道不知道吗？”而男子闻言则是异常惊讶，“单个玛娜生态圈内部的精神力总量达到一定数值之后就会激发生态圈内部的生物发生进化，所以这些家伙吃人吃得越多进化就会越快。可偏偏你们每次打完仗都不把尸体带回去，导致他们体里的残余精神力全被玛娜生物吸收掉了。你们难道就没发现这群家伙变得越来越难对付了吗？”

“这——”领队一时怔愕。其实男子说的这个现象他们早就有所察觉，也猜到了可能是怪物们在进化，却真的没有想过背后的原因竟然是食人！是他们天真了，居然一直以为怪物攻击人只是单纯的捕食行为，却没有想到原来是为了进化。

“我的天，亏我之前还以为你们是多么厉害的武装精英呢，结果就一群端枪的莽夫啊。”

“嘿！你骂谁呢！”

“别激动。小心引来其他怪物。”冷静的领队一把拦住身边不满抗议的队员。

男子见状挑了挑眉，这才没那么嫌弃地赞道：“好在你们还知道情绪激动会增强精神力，知道要保持冷静，不然你们这一趟出来真跟送死没什么区别。”只是语气里的调侃意味还是听得让人很不舒服。

因而隐隐额角冒青筋的领队便不禁咬牙回道：“既然你这么了解它们又有能力制服它们，不如加入我们一起想想办法解决它们？反正你一个人待在地面也是瞎晃悠，你说是吧？”

“怎么，你们原来还想回到地面生活吗？我还以为你们打算一辈子就待在那座塔上了呢。”

“栖居灯塔只是权宜之计，毕竟现在的地面已经没有地方可供人类生存了。但这片土地本来就是我们的家，凭什么要拱手让给这群天杀的东西！”

男子闻言沉默，随即勾唇一笑，终于略有些欣赏地上前拍了拍领队的肩。

“说得好，这儿本来就是我们的家，分给它们可以，让给它们？想都别想。”

“在那之后黑衣人就搬进了灯塔。在他的指导下，我们的武器威力有了很大的提升，战场上的伤亡人数也跟着少了很多。曾经遥不可及的梦想仿佛离我们越来越近，所以在黑衣人的建议下，你父亲决定带领全体猎荒者赶在怪物进行下一次进化之前，清剿一部分地区的玛娜生物，建立第一个地面根据地。”

“但是当时他也害怕自己会失败，所以并没有对外公开这个计划，而是以猎荒的名义一次又一次地带领大批量队员进行开荒和清剿。”

“本来事情进行得还算顺利。经过大半年的艰苦奋斗，我们已经把当时距离最近的相对安全区清扫得七七八八了。至少在我们确认过的范围内，已经看不到II级噬魂兽的踪迹，连I级噬魂兽也只剩下寥寥几只。于是在你父亲的指示下，黑衣人开始带领大家在根据地周围搭建精神力屏蔽网，同时开始修筑防护墙。”

“可就在一切即将完工之时，悲剧发生了。之前那些被黑衣人驱赶出森林的II级噬魂兽组成了一支军队似的，率领着大群I级噬魂兽，甚至还有来自其他地域的不同种II级噬魂兽朝他们攻了过来。虽然当时你父亲和黑衣人已经做好了应对这种突发状况的准备，但他们还是低估了这群怪物的愤怒和可怖程度。”

顷刻间从地底钻出的大量脊蛊虫打得众人措手不及。那密密麻麻堆满了地面的数量甚至在转眼间就已经完全覆盖掉一个活人的身体，并咬坏他们的制服扯开他们的皮肤，如饥似渴般钻进他们的肌肉里狠狠地咬上脊骨寄生在他们身上。

彼时大量的猩红素布满了整座森林的上空，它们通过破碎的衣服接触到人们的身体，并从毛孔黏膜等地方迅速入侵人们的身体破坏神经细胞，在致幻的同时造成剧烈的情绪失控。故而包围人群的怪物都瞬间变得越发狂躁，那在它们体内几近暴走的精神力让男子彻底失去控制和催眠它们的能力，只能眼睁睁看着身边的同伴一个又一个地被撕碎吞食。而他们花了整整三个月搭建起来的屏蔽网和防护墙就这样在转眼间被夷为平地，过去一整年来的所有牺牲和努力也都在这一瞬变成了可悲的笑话。

男子不敢相信地呆看着自己的双手，晃神间竟被脚边的脊蛊爬上了后背一口咬伤了后颈。剧烈的疼痛顿时使他大叫出声，一旁被惊到的领队和副领队忙跑上前试图帮他摆脱虫子。然而脊骨和男子身体结合的速度快得惊人，待领队伸手抓到虫子的时候，它的头部已经完全嵌进了男子的骨髓之中，根本没办法再与之分离。

而此时，被脊蛊控制了的男子抬手对着副领队就是一枪。那震耳欲聋般的响声惊得两人同时怔愕，紧接着副领队便捂着腰跌靠在一旁的树上。可这时男子还在举枪朝副领队射击，同时嘴里狞笑着不停重复着“身体、身体”这个词。来不及躲避的副领队几乎瞬间身中数弹，直到领队扑倒着压住了男子才暂时躲过了一劫。

但几乎就在瞬间，男子一个翻身就甩掉了领队，同时举枪对准了他的头部。领队心中一惊忙侧身翻滚来到树后，可才刚喘上一口气，他头顶的树干就被横扫的机关枪给迅速打穿。这时在一旁爬起的副领队咬牙对准男子背上蠕动的虫子狠狠开了一枪。这下总算被打掉的虫子让男子扫射的动作停了下来。本能松一口气的副领队脱力靠坐在树干上，然而刚准备开口说点什么，就看到男子转身把枪口对准了他的额头。

“砰——！”

震撼的一声枪响过后，被射穿太阳穴的男子侧倾倒在了地上。不敢相信发生什么的副领队转头看向不远处的领队，看着他双手发抖脸色苍白的样子不知为何瞬间就崩溃地捂住了自己的眼睛。

彼时森林彻底恢复了安静，只是周围再没有一个活人。

“这件事让你给你父亲的打击很大。希望变成绝望的现实让他产生了巨大的自我怀疑，他觉得是他的盲目自大和错误信任害死了战场上的每一具尸体。所以从那之后他就再也不相信任何人为的判断，把一切都交给了数据与公式。同时，他也彻底打消了重回地面的念头，决定死守灯塔。”

“其实关于三大法则和重回地面的事，副领队后来和你父亲争辩过一番。虽然他也承认这次的悲剧被灯塔造成了很大的伤亡和损失，但他还是坚信我们不应该轻易放弃希望。但那时你的父亲已经没办法再相信任何人包括他自己了，所以他最终并没有听从副领队的劝告，有关这段历史的存在也被他彻底封存起来了。”

“等等，可照你这么说，黑衣人不该已经死了吗？那我看到的——”

“这就是我不明白的地方。不过当年我还只是个普通队员，你父亲和黑衣人的计划我并没有参与在内，我所知道的这些都是后来副领队告诉我的，或许他并没有说出全部的真相吧。”

“但不管怎么说，副领队当年被重伤是事实，检测对比的结果也证实了子弹就是从黑衣人的配枪里射出来的，所以他当时被脊蛊寄生发狂一事应该也不假。”

“可一旦被脊蛊寄生，人就没救了。”

“所以说啊，如果你看到的那个人真是当年那个人——那他不是人的概率就很大了。我想这也是你父亲不希望你追查此事的原因。他不想看到你以身犯险。”

“可是他看起来就跟常人无异，虽说戴着面具看不清楚模样，但至少我能确定他的同伴都是人类。”张若昀说着搓了搓脸庞，似乎很是苦恼地叹息了一声，“看来这事还是没有那么简单。”

“欸对了，黑衣人既然在灯塔上生活过，那你还记得他叫什么名字或长什么样子吗？”张若昀想着又问道。

可主教官只是摇了摇头，抱歉地回道：“当年他和你父亲因为根据地计划保密的事一直都和我们普通部队分开行动，所以我其实没见过他几次，别说名字，我连他长什么样都记不得了。刚才和你说的那些基本都是副领队后来告诉我的。”

“那我见过他吗？”张若昀紧跟着追问。

“见应该是见过的，毕竟那阵子他和你父亲几乎形影不离，你要是能见到你父亲就应该能见到他。”

“你这话……说了跟没说似的……算了，我还是之后自己去查吧。”

能控制噬魂兽还拥有“不死之身”吗……啧，这地面上的活物怎么净是一群怪物。


	11. Chapter 11

从主教官办公的房间离开后，张若昀转身走向大本营的前厅，打算回宿舍休息。只是在路经训练厅的时候他意外看到一个身影坐在了窗前，模样似乎还有些低落，便不自觉放轻了脚步安静来到那人身后。

“怎么了？”

突然被吓一跳的青年回过头来看张若昀，随即慌张地站起身不好意思摆了摆手，却不知自己该说什么，因而支吾半天还是只道了一句“队长好”。

张若昀浅浅地笑了一声，下意识打量着面前的4381，不知为何总觉得青年在私下相处时给人感觉平时完全不同，就好像一只收起了獠牙和利爪的小兽，看着甚至有点无害。于是乎他也不自觉放松下来，缓和下来，既是在安抚青年也是在安抚自身地，抬起手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不用那么见外。说吧，遇到什么事了？这么消沉的样子不太像你啊。”张若昀说着关心了两句，但说完又害怕自己会给他压力，便又紧接着补充，“不过你要是不愿说也没关系。我如果打扰到你了那我就先回去。”

“不打扰！我——我就是——”忽然有些着急的4381忙开口留住张若昀，但又不知该不该跟他说自己的事，又或者不知道男人是否真的愿意听他的话，因而有些纠结而卑微地低下脑袋，过了一阵才小声道，“我……有一个熟人、要去远征了。”

张若昀闻言顿时想到一串数字，便下意识反问：“是、0609吗？”在得到青年肯定的回答后不禁有些感慨，似是没料到4381原来认识曾经的副领队。不过这事其实也不出奇，毕竟老副领队当年也是灯塔的风云人物，他和老头当年一起并肩作战的许多故事至今也还在塔里各种流传着。

而4381似乎也对张若昀认识老头子这事感到很是意外，因为他以为猎荒者早就把老头从队伍历史里清理了出去，而且一般的上民总是很不屑于和尘民扯上一点关系，很别谈不带鄙夷与偏见地谈论他们。但是此刻他在张若昀眼里看到的，只有单纯而温和的惋惜，甚至还有一点感同身受般的同情。于是4381也想起了他今天在公示名单上看到的另一个熟知的名字，猎荒者的现任主教官，同时也是张若昀的亲师父。

青年便不禁感到抱歉，想要试着去安慰悲伤的男人，可终究碍于身份悬殊没敢冒犯地触碰他的身体，只能在口头关心：“队长你没事吧？”

张若昀闻言像是回了回神，忙笑着掩饰起哀伤的情绪，随后转头望向窗外的夜空，轻轻地感慨说道：“我只是觉得，咱俩这遭遇还真是挺像……”

男人说着眼中似乎又淡淡地笼上了一层哀愁。一旁的青年看着有些不忍，故思索片刻还是握拳夺过了话头：“不过！或许事情没那么糟糕呢。”

张若昀闻言有些微惊，面露意外地看向4681，并没有打断他嘴边的话。青年便又握了握拳，像是受了鼓励一般，紧跟着说道：

“队长你不常说不要轻易放弃希望吗。地上的环境虽然恶劣，可谁也说不准奇迹是否就一定不存在。指不定他们在远征的道路上真能找到赖以生存的地方呢！或许，远征真的有可能是一个新的起点呢！所以，你也别太难过，我想主教官一定更希望看到你能像其他人一样，笑着送他离开。”

张若昀微微有些怔愕，随即不禁失笑感叹：“本来我是想安慰一下你的，没想到反被你给安慰上了。但还是谢了，谢谢你愿意跟我说这些。”

“哪里，应该是我要谢谢你愿意听我说这些。”4381顿时惶恐而又腼腆地笑道，最终还是忍不住抓了抓自己的头发，由衷地对着男人细道：“若昀队长，你真是我见过最温柔的人。”

男人谦虚地笑了笑，又突然用力拍了一下青年的胳膊，打闹似的对着他爽朗笑道：“那是你没见过我训人的样子。老子发起火来可凶了！”

4381有些意外地眨了眨眼睛，像是没料到张若昀还有这么调皮乃至孩子气的一面，便一时没忍住笑了出声，可心里却反而觉得男人更加有魅力了。

真可爱。

只可惜张若昀并没有跟他打闹太久，短暂笑过后就让他早点回去休息。不过男人也没忘记关心一句他身上的伤，甚至在临走前从医务室里给他拿了一支活血散瘀的药膏。心里高兴的4381不舍得拒绝他的好意，便听话地收下了药膏转身返回鸽子笼，只是在即将拐弯的时候到底没忍住回头望了男人一眼，直到他彻底消失在走廊尽头才转身继续前行。

回到鸽子笼后，4381先去见了老头一面。虽然感觉该说的话在昨天晚上都已经说完了，可他还是想来跟老人做一个最后的道别。

面对自己即将要离开灯塔的事实，老人看起来还是和昨晚一样平静。4381敲门进来的时候，他正在桌子前擦拭着一个老旧的盒子。那时他的房间已经变得很干净了，曾经堆满了每个角落的珍藏品全都不见踪影，那台总是拍两下就冒烟的老式电视机也不知去向。故而4381笑着调侃了他两句，问他这是被洗劫了还是做慈善了，怎么也不知道给他留一份让他分一杯羹。

老头闻言便哼笑，一边骂他臭小子没良心，一边却又丢给他一串银亮的不明物体。难免好奇的4381抬手抓住，仔细看清后才发现是一串刻着他名字的狗牌项链，另外在他的名字背后还有刻了那一串之前老人让他无论如何都要记住的8位数字编号。青年不禁感到意外，随即又止不住地有些感动，得知这链子还是老人亲手做的之后甚至忍不住觉得鼻酸，因而最终还是上前紧紧抱了他一下。

“谢谢。”

老人欣慰地拍了拍青年的背部，没再对他多说什么，只叮嘱了一句记得保护自己。4381用力点了点头，把项链解开戴上脖子之后，最后再跟他说道一句保重。老人浅笑着回应了一句同样的话，沉默目送青年转身离开，苍老的眼睛里不知不觉地染上了一丝牵挂和不舍，只是很快又被他低头用手抹去，最终关上身前的房门，不再多看多想。

那晚回到自己房间后，4381发现他的床铺上堆了好几捆封面似曾相识的杂志，柜子里也堆满了各种香烟酒精影碟甚至避孕套。一时竟不知该做何感想的他哭笑不得地关上了柜门，转身坐上床后才发现杂志中间还夹了好几张小碟片，封面甚至用标签条有模有样地写满了简洁明了的推荐关键词，顺带还吐槽了一波他之前的选片品味。4381简直无语至极却又迷之感动，扭头看向不远处忽然拥挤万分的小桌后才知道原来老头几乎把他所有的家当都塞进了他屋里。

这下彻底有点崩不住的4381本能抓紧了自己胸前的狗牌，隐忍片刻后终究还是捂眼后仰倒在了硬床上。

和他同屋的4010知道他心里难受需要时间独处消化，因而难得一晚上没说话也没出声，只安静躺在自己的床铺上看书，好让4381能一个人好好待着。

第二天清晨。聚集了整个灯塔所有民众的中央广场上方响起了轰鸣的礼炮声。吹着巨型号角的送行队带领身穿白衣披戴斗篷的远征者们缓慢走上传送台。一路上，无数的民众为他们欢呼献花。而庄严的城主则在一旁的讲台上为大家宣读着壮烈的送行词。

人群中静默不语的张若昀握拳凝望着主教官的身影。不远处底层的集装箱旁，4381也同样肃穆地注视着0609的背影。在他们终于登上传送台转身面对所有民众时，四人都不约而同地各自对上了视线，随后年长者宽慰一笑，后辈们绷直身体立正回应。

这时启动的传送台上，送行队为他们点起希望的圣火。鲜艳绚烂的一整圈火红簇拥着他们的身躯，终究在一片欢呼声中将他们送离了塔身。

不忍看到最后的张若昀闭眼深吸一口气，再次睁眼后恰巧对上了城主投来的关切却又冰冷的视线，与他对视片刻后终究还是扭头离开了此处。

虽然他已知晓男人当年的经历，但这不代表他就能接受或认同男人如今的做法。他始终觉得，只要还有一丝希望，人类就不该放弃重回地面的愿望。

独自来到档案室门口的张若昀暗自握了握拳，最终还是毅然踏进了房间。却没有注意，在他的身后一直有一双眼睛在远远盯着。

档案室？看来城主果然猜得没错，主教官在离开之前真的和领队说过什么。

奉命前来看住张若昀的辅导员有点忐忑地想道。说实话他心里并不愿意冒险来跟踪张若昀，毕竟一旦事情败露，他可是两边都会吃不了兜着走。然而他又没办法违抗城主大人的命令，就只能硬着头皮上了。但好在张若昀看起来并没有觉察到他的存在，这样他接下来只要再小心一点，安静一点，偷瞄一下男人查阅的究竟是哪几份文档就能回去交差了。这么想着辅导员便又给自己打足了气，待张若昀走进档案室后立即轻声快步跟上。

只可惜，他也没有发现，在自己的背后还有一双眼睛盯着。

本来打算回猎荒者营地准备下午训练的4381一开始并没注意到两人，可因为辅导员那趴在墙角偷窥的姿势实在太过于显眼，加之他又正好是4381认识的人，所以4381才会本能地多看了他两眼，并顺着他的视线再往前好奇地看去，这才发现张若昀也在。

然而张若昀很显然并不知道辅导员的存在，辅导员又看着并不像在恶作剧或开玩笑。4381便不放心地停下了脚步也躲在暗处，发现辅导员正要尾随独自一人的张若昀进入档案室时，脑子一热就没忍住紧跟其后也摸了进去，并时机刚刚好地恰恰赶在滑动门自动关闭之前顺利上垒。

只不过第一次来这种地方的4381完全摸不着门路，只得本能躲在一排排的高大的资料架后，小心提防着不远处的辅导员。然而他没想到这屋子里除了他们三人居然还有神出鬼没的机器人。刚穿过一排架子就险些被抓个正着的青年吓得忙捂紧不让自己发出一点声音，然而匆忙间他还是不小心撞到了身后的资料架，导致头顶一份文件摇摇晃晃地滑出了大半个身子，最终不堪重负地啪一声掉在地上，顿时吓得他浑身鸡皮疙瘩窜起，就连头发都跟着奓了一片。

而几乎就在同时，意识到还有其他人在的张若昀立即从查询台前闪开，谨慎地躲进阴暗处。而这时同样被吓到的辅导员也立刻隐藏起自己的行踪，静在角落里等待第三者的现身。然而一番寂静过后，他们听到的都只有机器人捡起资料收拾架子的咻噜声。一时感到疑惑的二人便不禁以为是自己多心，故而下意识地想探出头来查看情况。可这时忽然一个人影在张若昀余光处掠过，受惊的男人本能抬起手肘往后猛击，却只听得一声极力隐忍的吃痛闷响，同时被人用蛮力捂紧了嘴巴，并拖进了资料架的后方。

“队长别怕——‘！？’——是我，4381。”

张若昀震惊地瞪大了眼睛，手下意识地往身后人的衣服上摸，在摸到标志性的猎荒者队标和表明陪练身份的棉布袖带后，才敢完全相信地松下一口气，却仍不满地示意他放开自己。

“先等等，等那人走了再说。”可4381却不肯妥协。不管张若昀如何试图挣扎，他都毫不退让地一直紧抱着他的身体捂住他的嘴巴。那莫名高热的体温团团围绕着张若昀，连同青年温热的吐息一道，像火一般烧得他浑身发烫，难耐不已。

所幸，躲在暗处的辅导员见张若昀许久都没有再现身便猜到自己的行踪可能被发现了，因而胆小的他立即赶在身份暴露之前迅速撤离档案馆。这下4381才终于松一口气地放开了张若昀，却不料刚想跟男人道个歉，就又被他肘击了一下肚子。只不过这一次张若昀用的是左手，不仅避开了他刚才打过的地方，而且力度也小了很多，甚至轻得完全不像在揍他，而更像是恼羞成怒般的孩子气报复。

所以实际上4381完全没感到一丝疼痛，只是觉得小腹有点发痒，像是被什么挠了一下似的，叫他忍不住蹭了蹭。

“别乱动！”突然后背发痒的张若昀受惊般呼喝了一句，绷紧身体待恰好路过资料架前的机器人离开后才稍稍松懈下来，一边试着从4381身前挪到一旁，一边质问他：“你来这干什么！”

“我、我——看到你被人跟踪——就——”自知理亏的4381小声地回答道，又害怕张若昀真的生他的气故而还没解释完就忍不住先道歉道，“对不起，你别生我的气好不好？”

“这是生不生气的问题吗！你知不知道一旦被发现了你又要被抓去抽鞭子！还会被赶出猎荒者部队！”

“我知道，对不起，我下次不敢了，你别生气。”

眼看着张若昀瞪圆了双眼凶厉斥责的模样，害怕又着急的4381便立即乖巧地低头认错。那小狗狗般委屈可怜的下垂眼看得张若昀胸口莫名闷疼，明明想再狠狠教训他两句让他知道事情的严重性，可话到了嘴边却又怎么都骂不出来，因而只好暂时压下怒意想办法带他离开这里。等顺利离开档案室回到训练营后，再泄愤地一脚踹在人屁股上，臭着一张脸恶狠狠地抱臂训斥道：

“再敢有下次我就罚你一个月禁闭！给我做两百个俯卧撑！”

因刚才那一踹跪趴在软垫上的4381闻言一惊，不敢确定回头望向张若昀道：“两、两百个？”

可男人只是一脸冷漠地抬起下巴俯视着他，语气傲慢地反问：“你做还是不做？”

“做！我现在就做！”不敢怠慢的4381连忙摆正姿势呼哧呼哧地运动起来。这才满意的张若昀冷冷哼了一声，叮嘱过一句“给我好好做，别想着偷懒”后才转身回到他自己的队伍里。

用余光偷偷看他的4381有些低落地扁了扁嘴巴，可一想到男人是因为担心他的安危才会这般生气，又不禁为自己的鲁莽冲动感到自责。还好这次没被发现，不然他还有可能会连累若昀。这么想着，4381便咬牙越发卖力地自我惩罚起来。

这样约两个小时后，趁中段休息出来巡查的张若昀惊讶地发现满身是汗的4381居然还在做俯卧撑。有点吓傻的他连忙叫停青年并塞给他一个氧气罐，然而喘息不断的4381只是摆手示意自己没事，用手蹭了把汗后没多久就平静了下来。期间张若昀担忧又惊异地看着他，隐约带了点责备的味道，直至他真没什么大碍之后才松下一口气，可仍不赞同地皱眉对他道：

“不是让你做两百个就好了吗，谁让你做两小时了。过劳了怎么办？出事了怎么办！”

“对、对不起，我忘数了——不过我身体很好！不累！真的！”

“你还敢顶嘴是吧？！”气结的张若昀作势就要举手揍他。

顿时认怂的4381忙抱住脑袋回道：“不敢不敢！”

男人见状这才哼出一声放过了青年，但还是没好气地把人赶了起来收拾垫子并勒令他完事之后立即去洗澡更衣。连连点头的4381一瞬就拿来抹布擦干垫子上的汗水，随即又风一般地冲进了划分给尘民的公共冲洗间，然后在张若昀完成视察之时突然立正出战在他的面前，险些就把毫无防备的人吓得原地弹起。

然而单纯的青年看着却对自己恶作剧一样的行为毫不自知，甚至还微妙地略带期待地偷偷瞄着张若昀，仿佛在等待他的夸奖一般，简直叫张若昀无语得没辙。

“你——算了，先我到医务室来吧，我给你看看身上的伤。”张若昀叹气着绕开4381往医务室走去。得了命令的青年便立即答应着在后头听话跟上。那感觉，怎么说，就好像他身后跟了一只会摇尾巴的大狗狗似的……

想着就又叹了一声的张若昀不解地揉了揉太阳穴，总觉得青年时时刻刻都在刷新自己对他的认识。

然而跟在男人身后的4381却被他这连续叹气的举动弄得有点不安，因此不禁小心翼翼地，低声问他是不是还在生自己的气。又不知怎么自己吓自己地，真觉得男人还在生气一般，一走进病房就仗着四下无人去拉他衣角跟他撒娇道歉，结果把正准备送药进来的宋轶尴尬得呆在门口进退两难。好在青年很快就收起了放肆的举动，礼貌地接过了托盘，并顺便关上了房门，乖乖地坐在床上等候张若昀下达命令。

只是张若昀总觉得他好像真在4381身上看到了狗耳朵和狗尾巴。于是为了掩饰自己的胡思乱想，他装作喉咙不舒服地干咳了一声，然后有模有样地拧开酒精打湿酒精棉，并示意4381把上衣先脱掉放在一边。

“可是……我身上没有外伤啊。”4381不是很明白地提醒道。这才回神的张若昀一下红了耳朵，忙捏住酒精棉在自己手上擦了擦，并强装镇定地又干咳了两声，嘴硬地回道：“我又没说是给你用的。”

不过，这小子没说之前他还真没留意。明明昨天回去的时候脸上还有好几道口子，这会儿居然好得连一点痕迹都没留下。身上的瘀青也是，明明昨天给他检查的时候还是很严重的青紫色，这会儿除了他今早刚弄上去的那一块，剩下的居然都快散没了。

“你这新陈代谢够快的啊。”张若昀不禁有些感慨，话语间似乎还隐含了一丝羡慕，“你从小身体就这么好吗？”

“算是吧。”

“生过病没，感冒发烧也算。”

“好像没有。”

“那你之前落了鞭伤的时候有出现伤口感染吗？”

“好像也没有。”

“你当时上药了？”

“我哪用得起药呀，就是拿白酒做了点消毒。”

“那你居然没感染？！”张若昀惊道，“你这身子是铁做的吧？金刚不坏之躯啊！”

“没有那么夸张，该受伤的时候还是会受伤的，只不过我好得快。”4381忙谦虚摆手道。

“啧。”可张若昀听完却一点都没被安慰道，反而更加羡慕了。不过羡慕之余，他却也有点不解，既然青年的身体素质这么优异，为什么会被系统划分为尘民，难道他有什么隐疾吗？

“4381，你知道你为什么是尘民吗？”

“啊？”青年闻言一愣，似乎从来没思考过这个问题，“因为基因有缺陷？大家不都这么说的吗？”

“可我也没看出来你哪儿有缺陷啊。”

“那……我就不知道。”4381说着腼腆地笑了笑。

但张若昀看着他似乎毫不在意的这个样子，却没来由的觉得有点胸闷。“那你就没想过去质疑吗？没有觉得自己这样被对待很不公平吗？”

“当然会有。但一味的抱怨根本无济于事，而我一个人也改变不了什么，不是吗？”

“但是——”

“但是我不会放弃改变的想法。”

张若昀微怔，似是没料到这话会从4381的嘴里说出来。但青年只是朝他笑了笑，既没有妥协，也并不狂妄，而是单纯地相信未来会变好地充满希望和斗志地笑着。

“这是你教会我的。”

然后张若昀意外地听到他这么说。

“我一定，会践行到底的。”

短暂的沉默过后，张若昀微微一笑。他看着面前对他毫无保留的4381，不知为何，竟有一种“在他面前，也许自己可以畅所欲言”的感觉。


	12. Chapter 12

知道老头在派人跟踪自己后，张若昀就没再去过档案室。一来是为了躲躲风头，二来是因为他们很快就又要出任务。

下一次的猎荒时间定在了一周后，地点是观察部最近发现的新形成的玛娜生态圈。他们猜测这片新生态圈的形成是因为地下原本被掩埋的建筑因为地壳运动又渐渐重新显露出来，其中暂未被污染的动植物或其尸体吸引了周围玛娜生物的聚集。又因为玛娜生态密度值在短时间里有了激增，所以他们猜测这片地域底下掩埋着活体生物样本的概率非常高。

故而这次猎荒者任务的目标主要有两个：一是开荒，确定这片区域的大致地面情况，对他进行标签和归类；二是采集，尽可能多地带回可利用资源与生物样本。为了保证顺利任务，张若昀必须保证队伍的战斗状态稳定在最佳水平，所以接下来的时间他除了训练几乎没有余力去做其他的事情。

在集训的第一天，张若昀根据前不久队员和尘民们的测试考核成绩将他们各自分成了四个大组，并进行了相互的配对。其中，以雪豹部队为主要成员的精英特攻组匹配的是以4381为代表的少数体耐力超群尘民组，余剩的先锋组、支援组和技术后勤组也都和各自属性相符的尘民组进行了匹配。随后，他们便以小组的形式按照张若昀分别制定的训练计划，在小组组长的带领下开展训练。而对于精英部队来说，便是在张若昀的亲自指导和监督下，开展了为期一周的地狱式恶训。

“这次任务的地点又太多未知的信息和危险，而且据观察部的推断，地区中心的峰值玛娜密度值很可能已经超过了50%，也就说，几乎遍地都是怪物。所以这次的任务我们必须极其谨慎对待，绝不能再发生类似之前那样的意外。为了达到目的，我给你们每个人都做了详细的个人训练计划。在接下来这段时间，王鸥你和鬼鬼一组，带领你们小队的人重点进行极端和突发事件的应对训练。魏大勋你和白敬亭一组，务必保证你们队里每个人都把各种紧急救援方案烂熟于心。吴磊你跟我一组，我们把之前制定的战斗配合再熟悉一遍，然后再研究一下新的配合。以上就是接下来一周的大致安排，有问题或者异议的赶紧说。”

“队长！”人群中吴磊毫不犹豫地举起了手，随即一脸不满地往后指着不远处的4381，不解地问，“为什么他在我们队里？他又不能端枪，待在主攻队只会碍手碍脚。”

“4381的体能是所有尘民里最出众的，甚至好过不少正式队员。如果训练得当，他会成为我们对怪物最强的诱饵，可以帮我们分散怪物的注意力。”

“嘁。”

“还有其他人对安排有问题或异议吗？”张若昀说着停顿了一下，见底下没人出声便宣布训练正式开始。

这时各小队的队长都把自己的队员分别带到了专属的训练区域中，吴磊也自觉走向了一旁的实战训练室，只是在经过4381身边的时并不十分友好地皱眉瞥了他一眼。4381有点摸不着头脑地看着吴磊的背影，也不知自己怎么就惹到他了。不过大多数上民对待尘民都是这样嫌弃的态度，吴磊看来又像是猎荒者里最被器重的一个，心里瞧不起他也是正常的。

只是4381没有想到张若昀会为了这事特意过来给他解释和安慰，意外之余又瞬间被喜悦的心情完全驱散了不愉快。

“队长放心，我不会放在心上的！”

“好，那你先去那边把护具和拳套戴上吧。”

“欸？”4381闻言一愣，似乎有些不解，“不是实战训练吗？”

“别着急，你现在还没法直接上战场，先过了他们那一关再说吧。”

张若昀说着抬起下巴示意了一下不远处的角斗场，4381这才发现有几个队里的成员已经换好衣服在那等他了。

“他们是队里的体术高手，只有等你能毫发无伤地从他们手底下脱身，你才有可能躲过噬魂兽的攻击。但千万别看他们是人就大意了，稍有不慎，你可能会死的。”

4381瞬间绷紧身体立正站好，他意外地看向张若昀的双眼，像是不敢相信方才的话居然会从他的嘴里说出，但看到他严肃而冷静的眼神后，又立刻明白过来地认真起来。如果没有足够的实力，他就是上了战场也只是单纯去送死。所以张若昀不是在威胁或刻意刁难他，只是用了最直接的办法把现实告诉他：如果不想死，就变得比现在更强大！

“我明白了，我这就去换衣服。”

张若昀略显赞许地笑了笑，拍拍4381的肩以示鼓励后再转身走进了实战训练室。这时房间里正在准备的吴磊暗暗瞥了他一眼，又皱眉看向角斗场上正在戴护具的4381，不知怎的莫名就感到心里很是不顺。

明明就只是一个尘民，凭什么和我当年有一样的待遇。不就比一般人扛揍吗，我就不信——

“吴磊。看什么呢，快过来。”

瞬间回神的吴磊如惊醒般甩了甩脑袋，忙驱散心中负面的情绪再调整好自己转身走向张若昀。

训练程序开始后，原本透明的训练室便立即成了不透光的黑盒子。注意力一下被吸引的4381本能分神地往训练室看了一眼，便因此被身旁的围攻者一拳打倒在地上同时腹部遭受重击。瞬间吐出唾沫的青年这才切身明白什么叫“不是闹着玩的”，忙翻身躲过围攻者的又一重击并试图跑起来逃跑。可这时他的后背又突然被人一脚踹中，同时侧腰遭受重击。失去平衡的身体便再次跌倒在地上，脸侧刮过一阵暴戾迅猛的拳风。剧烈颤抖的软垫让4381瞪大了双眼，他本能恐惧地收紧喉咙大口喘气，身体完全发麻地失去知觉好一阵后，才终于找回一点力气吞了吞口水。

“切，还以为你有多厉害。”

“队长在想什么啊，要我们陪这种家伙训练……”

“快起来！我们可没时间陪你浪费！”

“是！”

连忙从软垫上爬起来的4381举起双手做出防御姿势。虽然面前显然一脸不情愿的三人让他内心多少有点动摇和不安，但是他相信张若昀这样安排一定有他的道理。只有变得更强大他才能上战场，只有变得更强大他才能站在男人的身边，所以不能够认输，不能够放弃！

青年一瞬变得斗志昂扬的眼神让围攻的三人都不约而同地皱起了眉，某种本能的生理排斥使得他们越发不满与郁躁，摩拳擦掌的动作显然比刚才更凶狠了几分。因而一上来就挨了一拳的4381险些再次倒下，不过他硬是咬牙站稳了步子撑住身子，甚至敏捷地蹲身躲过了下一拳。落空的男人愤恨地啧了一声，随即横踢一个抬膝击中青年的腹部。再次吐出唾沫的4381脸色发白地凸起额角的青筋，随即抓住身前男人的双手，右脚一下蹬地便借力把人甩了出去挡下身旁即将袭上的攻击。不过这一下也让他的后背暴露在第三者的面前，因而就在他松手的瞬间，一下重拳就砸在了他的脊柱上，同时他后膝窝被人狠踹，身体失去平衡地倒在了地上。

于是第二轮的对抗仍结束在4381的惨败中。但是这一次还不等围攻者们开口，青年就自己站起重新调整好姿势，甚至眼神越发不服输地，紧盯着三人喊道：“再来！”

围攻者们便有点被挑衅到地狠笑起来，彻底放开手脚般活动着身体的关节，然后一瞬出现了4381的面前，不顾他瞪大双眼的震惊，一拳便将他打倒在软垫上，口腔内部溢满鲜血。

“小子，别太得意忘形了，你真会死的。”

这般，角斗场内的暴虐几乎不曾停歇地在训练室的一角反复上演。而听着4381不断被打，不断受伤的肉体碰撞声，不少其他的队员都不禁投去了同情乃至惶恐的眼神。但偏偏这训练是张若昀亲自布置的任务，没有他的命令谁也不敢逾越上前去叫停。好在训练室的大门终于赶在青年爬不起来之前从内部打开了，然而张若昀看完4381的惨状后，却只说道一句：

“站起来。”

一瞬包括青年在内的所有人都震惊了表情。

可张若昀仍旧冷静看着4381，平静对他说：“你的身体不是很好吗？这点伤对你来说应该不算什么吧。”

“还是说，你已经想认输了？”

4381闻言狠劲咬牙，到底是不愿服输更不愿让男人失望地撑着软垫爬了起来。纵使双耳嗡鸣的他实际已经快要失去维持身体平衡的能力，但他仍强撑着，不断调整姿势去保持站立的姿势。张若昀见状眼里才染上了一点温度，但他仍旧没有过分表露感情，只是暗暗动了动嘴角，手里紧紧攥着刚摘下来的头盔，对着角斗场里的人命令道：

“再来最后一轮。”

“……”在他身后路过的吴磊不悦地皱了皱眉，仍旧不解地看向角斗场内遍体鳞伤的4381，不明白张若昀为什么对他这么上心。就算这家伙真的天赋异禀，像只打不死的小强，他也不可能突破人类的极限去赢过那些怪物。在绝对的力量压制面前，他终究只是一只蝼蚁罢了。

嫌弃的少年收回视线独自离开去做休整训练。因而并没有注意身后男人投来的关切但又顾虑犹豫的眼神。

第一天的训练结束后，又在医务室里独处的两人仿佛都已经对这样的场面习以为常了。只是今天的气氛感觉和之前的都不太一样。有什么想说却没有开口的犹豫使他们的相处渐渐变得尴尬。

张若昀边给4381上药边观察的表情，本来想等他主动开口询问的，可青年一直没有没动静，无奈，他只好自己主动道：

“在生我的气？”

4381闻言一惊，忙否认道：“没有，怎么会。”

可张若昀却反问：“为什么不生气。要不是因为我，你也不会被打成这样。”

4381一下没了声音，仿佛被男人一语道破了秘密。但是沉默片刻后，他又叹息着回道：“我会被打是因为我能力不够，没能躲开，不是你的错。”

“你真这么觉得？”但张若昀似乎不太信，“你就没想过，我可能是在故意折腾你吗？”

可4381听完却是一笑，出乎张若昀意料地笃定对他道：“你不是那样的人。”

这下反而闹得张若昀有点过意不去，本能地就又放轻了一些手上抹药的动作。

“我——确实没打算让你白挨打。不是、这该怎么说，就是，这的确是对你的训练。但也我承认这方法是粗暴了一些，所以如果你心里对我有不满我是可以接受的。”

“我知道，但我真没有。”

“……那你可真是心大。”张若昀难能无语了一下。可4381闻言只是笑，圆圆的眼睛温暖又专注地看着张若昀，仿佛在用表情告诉他“因为我喜欢你啊”之类的。张若昀便拿他一点办法都没有，只好认命地继续替他上药包扎，然后再带他复盘今天的训练。

“围攻你的三人身高体重特长和弱点都各不相同，你只有通过观察充分掌握他们的情报，趋利避害，才有可能躲过它们的攻击甚至反将一军。对付怪物的时候也是一样。所以你先告诉我，你今天一天都在他们身上观察到什么了。”

“嗯……”4381闻言认真回想了一下，从他们的外表到声音到脾气到动作，大致在脑中整理过零碎信息后，才答道：

“我印象比较深的是那个皮肤很黑的寸头。他的体型和力量都是三个人里最大的，每一次被他打到的时候都有一种骨头真要碎裂的错觉。不过他好像不是很擅长快攻，速度和其他两个人相比要慢上半拍，还有就是他好像很少用腿攻，一般出拳居多。”

“然后就是那个扎着小辫子的男人。我感觉他的速度是三个人里最快的，而且移动的动作很轻，让人很难觉察。另外我觉得他对我的身体好像很了解，每次都能打到我最疼或者最难受的地方，我后面倒地都是因为被他打中了。不过他腰上是不是有伤？”

“至于剩下的那个人，感觉好像没什么特别突出的地方，不过他很喜欢攻我下盘。”

“嗯，还有其他的吗？”

“嗯……暂时就这些吧……”4381说着有些忐忑地抓了抓头发，紧张又有些小期待地看着张若昀。

男人简单记录过后浅浅一笑，像是还算满意地样子，对4381道：“第一天就能注意到这么多细节不容易。不过光是知道这些信息还不够，你要学会利用它们。今晚回去好好休息顺便认真思考一下，你到底要怎么做才能从他们的攻击下逃出生天。”

“是！”

“行，那今天就先到这吧。这药膏你带回去，晚上睡前再抹一遍。”

“好，谢谢队长。”

张若昀笑着拍了拍4381的肩，收拾好手边的医疗垃圾后便起身离开了病房。这时一直在外面待机的宋轶偷偷往里探了头，和4381打过招呼后顺带给他递了杯水，然后略有些好奇地站在一旁询问道：

“你跟若昀队长是什么关系啊？旧时代的亲戚？”

“啊？”4381闻言有点莫名，一边往身上套着衣服一边回道：“不是啊，你为什么这么问？”

“那他为什么对你那么好？”宋轶说着便越发感到好奇，“我还是第一次见他这样天天给人上药的。”

“那可能……是因为我天天受伤吧……”4381说着有些无奈道。

“啊……”宋轶恍然，“你这么一说，好像也是，队里除了你也没别的人会天天来医务室报道了。”

“不好意思啊，给你添麻烦了。”

“我倒是不麻烦，反正有若昀队长在，我只要斟茶递水就好。行吧，那先不跟你聊了，杯子用完放桌上就行。”

“好。”4381目送宋轶离开房间后，下意识回想了一下她刚才说过的话，不自觉为何“麻烦”两个字就浮现在了脑海里。

我，给若昀添麻烦了吗……

心里渐渐有些不安的4381本能握紧了杯子，想要更加努力快点进步的念头突然变得更加强烈。于是他当即离开了医务室，快步回到鸽子笼，从桌上顺了本子和笔后便躺上床专心钻研明天的战术。一旁的4010略有些意外地看着4381，总觉得自从加入猎荒者后，他那曾经躁动的脾气一下变得沉稳了许多，真的渐渐给人一种可靠的感觉。

而经过一晚的思考后，4381也大致摸索到一点也许能助他摆脱困境的方法，只是还需要通过实战来确认。因此，一大清早就爬起来的青年不但没有昨天被痛打了一顿的疲惫感，反而精气神十足地一路跑进了训练营的集合区。那甚至称得上容光焕发的朝气模样简直惊得众人目瞪口呆或者不甘不服。

故而训练开始后，围攻者三人组都端出了昨天更加凶猛的架势，却不知为何，得手的次数反而还没昨天多。起初他们都以为只是自己的错觉，直到中午休息的铃声突然响起，他们才发现昨天这时已经快不行的人这会儿居然还能好好地直立着。而路过的张若昀在看到4381的状态不错后，也放心地转身离去，没有再像昨天那样去插手他们的训练。只是在整天的训练结束之后，男人再次来到医务室带着青年复盘今天的战斗。并在之后的每一天都如此，直到青年终于成功通过考核。

不过，在张若昀的计划里，这样的成功还只是最初的一小步而已。所以，还不等众人从欣喜或震惊中回神，他便紧跟着宣布了下一项训练计划。

“4381，干掉他们。”

“哈？”这回不仅仅三人组感到诧异，就连4381都怀疑自己是不是听错了什么。可张若昀虽在笑着，表情看起来却一点也不像在跟他们开玩笑。

“给你一天的时间，至少撂倒他们三人中的一个。能办到吧？”

“这——”4381难得在回答张若昀的时候犹豫了一下。但他的对手可是猎荒者正式队员啊，要撂倒他们谈何容易。不过，他们现在都是赤手空拳，在没有武器装备的加成下，比拼的就是单纯的体术。虽说技术上他肯定比不过三人，但在体力上……

“队长，你这是在训他还是在耍我们啊？不带你这么玩的啊！”

“你们还有脸抱怨？他就一新生，什么都没学过，你们呢，在队里待几年了都，这么轻易就被攻破还好意思跟我抱怨。回头训练完给我跑五公里拉练去！”

“！！！？”三人震惊地瞪大了双眼，显然都下意识想为自己打抱不平。可是冷静想想张若昀骂的也没错，因而最终还是乖乖点头回了句“是”。

张若昀看他们都没有其它意见了，便叫来一个负责打扫的后勤人员在擂台旁给他们计分，随后就招呼吴磊他们去训练室练习昨天刚讨论出来的新配合。

如今已经习惯对4381视若无睹的吴磊干脆闭着眼睛从角斗场前走过，却不想刚经过这地摆脱掉4381的身影，就看见前面的张若昀突然回头道：

“哦对，如果那小子今天真把人撂倒了，明天你去跟他再打一场。”

吴磊一下停住脚步，皱起眉头不满地盯住张若昀。

“为什么？”

张若昀站稳脚步，转过身正对着吴磊，反问他：“为什么不？你怕自己会输吗？”

“我怎么可能会输！”吴磊瞬间一脸被冒犯地驳斥道，“我只是不想在他身上浪费时间！”

“你为什么会觉得这是在浪费时间？我跟你说过很多次了，不要因为你的对手是同一个人就大意轻敌，因为一直在进步的人永远不止你一个。还有，我实话告诉你，这一次，我不认为你会赢。”

吴磊惊愕地怔在原地，仿佛不敢自己都听见了些什么。一旁的队员有点担心地看了眼吴磊，随即快步跟上已经走远的张若昀，有点不放心地问：“队长、你这激将法用得……不妥吧……”

“谁告诉你我在用激将法了，我说的都是实话。吴磊最大的问题就是他没输过，所以他什么都不放在眼里，什么都不在乎。这会要他命的。”

“可队里不还有你在嘛。他在你这儿还是很听话的。”

“那万一哪天我不在了呢。”

“这——”

“我能看住他一时，但看不住一世，他迟早是要独挑大梁的。可就他现在这样，我怎么放心把猎荒者交给他。”

“那你也不至于说他连尘民都不如……”

“就是因为他们的身份、地位和实力都相差悬殊，这场比拼才有它不可被取代的意义。总之我们就等着看吧，不论谁输输赢，明天对他们两个来说都是至关重要的一天。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始有微量磊→昀单箭头

“跟吴磊打？！”4381脱口惊道，紧接才发现自己没带尊称，忙急着改口解释。但张若昀摆手打断了他，似乎比起这种无关紧要的事他还有更重要的事情要说要听。

“吴磊是我们队里现役最年轻的精英队员，虽然在很多方面表现得还不够成熟，不过他和怪物的一线实战经验是最丰富的，在他身上你能学到很多东西。”

“这我知道，可是——”

“怎么，你也怕输？还是因为之前的事被打怕了？”

“没没没，我只是觉得他应该不太乐意来训练我吧。”

“我下的命令他不会不听。不过你说的对，他确实不想拿你当对手，觉得你不配。”

“……”虽说已经猜到这是事实，但真的从张若昀听到这句话时，4381还是无法避免地感到了低落。

“但是，如果连你自己也这么想，那你就真的不配。”

4381闻言回神，忙抬头对上张若昀的双眼。

“如果你真想让别人认同你的能力，首先你得认同自己的实力。过分自卑和盲目自大一样，都是战场上不需要的负面情绪，只有自信才有可能带领我们走向胜利。”

4381本能坐直了身体，朝张若昀用力地点了点头。男人略显欣慰地勾起唇角，拍拍青年的肩示意他早点回去休息，随后便离开了医务室。受到鼓励的4381不禁心暖地笑起，他赶紧拿起一旁的衣服套头穿上，想要快一点回到房间准备明天的切磋，却不想刚起身准备离开，就被突然出现的吴磊堵在了门口。

因意外而晃神的4381一时没能做出回应，直到身前衣服被吴磊一把抓起时才受惊地后退躲开。不过那时少年已经看清他身上遍布的瘀青，故而脸色更加不悦，觉得自己彻底被看扁了一样，忍不住抱怨：“张若昀那个家伙到底想什么，居然让我跟你一个病号打。”

4381一愣，这才明白吴磊来找他的目的是什么，便赶紧回道：“不是这样的！你不用担心我的伤，我回去睡一觉就好了。你要是不信，我明天可以脱衣服给你看。”

“嘁。”吴磊嫌弃又负气地收回了手，抬着下巴一脸不屑道，“我管你有伤没伤，我只是讨厌自己胜之不武。而且我实话告诉你，我根本不认为你应该待在我们队，也不觉得你有那个能力完成若昀布置给你的任务，所以做好心理准备吧，我会让你输得很难看。”

吴磊过分傲慢的语气一下就刺中了4381的心脏，他不禁愤怒而不服地怒瞪回击，然而吴磊仍一脸不屑地冷哼着，仿佛把他当成小丑一般，都不愿再多看一眼地转身离去。

于是忽然之间，两个被否定了人都不约而同地在心里握紧了不甘心的拳头，并下定决心地，一定要让瞧不起他们的家伙刮目相看。

翌日，训练营的角斗场内，一深一浅两个身影分别静候在擂台的对角两侧。身穿迷彩队服的吴磊一边缠紧手上的绷带一边注视着对面的4381。青年同样一边做着赛前关节放松，一边谨慎地观察着自己的对手。而赛场外的张若昀隐身在围观学习的其他队员中，紧张但也期待地同时注意着两人。

昨晚复盘完之前和吴磊对打的训练之后，4381基本猜测少年是个擅长快攻并且一击致命的可怕对手。再加上他对自己的不屑，今天的比赛很有可能会采取速战速决的形式，所以开头的一击一定要尽全力躲开！

“啧！”没想到自己一拳落空的吴磊暴躁地怒瞪着4381，并在收拳的瞬间就抬腿踢向他的侧腰想要借机破坏他的身体平衡。却不料青年居然顺势一个翻滚和他拉开了距离，这让攻击再度落空的吴磊不解而郁怒地，本能朝远处的青年吼道：“你他妈只会躲是吗！？”

“撤退观察是战术的一种，这是若昀队长亲口说的。”

“你少拿张若昀压我！”

一听见男人的名字从4381嘴里冒出来，吴磊那没来由的火气就烧得更盛。因而不等青年做好防御的姿势，他便一个闪身冲上去往他脸上很揍了一拳。没料到他速度如此之快的4381一时没来得及躲开，侧脸一痛便整个人倾侧倒了半步。但他又很快稳住了身子同时双手护身，不仅一瞬挡下了吴磊的抬膝，甚至借力把他往后推了几步。

这时总算意识到4381对自己有所了解的吴磊本能冷静了下来，他一边在脑中思索着对策一边小心观察青年的动作。随即在他极度专注之时冲上击出快拳，却只是佯攻地，突然上勾打出一击重拳，并趁青年来不及反应的瞬间一脚将他踹到护栏上。

但擅长乘胜追击的吴磊并没有就此放过4381，一个利落的闪身后再一次击中青年的头部，并连续往他的腰腹击出快拳，随即一下横扫将他带倒在地，毫不犹豫地一个肘击砸中了肋骨。

然而就在这常人已经无法动弹的时刻，4381竟借着肌肉的本能收缩突然起身给了他一个头槌，随即一拳凶狠地砸在他脸上将他打倒在地，并同时反压在他身上对他使出连续重拳。

起先因为意外而没来得及反应的吴磊一连被揍了好几下，但很快他就举起单手护住头部，同时一击勾拳击中青年的太阳穴。瞬间动作停滞的4381便这样被少年从身上甩了下去，随即与他拉开距离，冷静观察着少年思考接下来的对策。

而让所有人都没料到的是，两人再次近身对战的时候居然是4381主动发起的快攻。那一瞬跃至眼前的超高速把众人包括吴磊在内都惊了一跳，来不及反应的少年便瞬间被击中一拳，随即又遭到了多重的击打，甚至险些被他勾倒在地锁住喉咙压制动作。

但因为4381对人搏斗的经验到底不如吴磊丰富，所以没多久就被少年抓住了突破点，以一击肘击打断了动作同时打倒在地。但两人都没有因此就停下对对方的进攻，甚至就在短暂分开的同时又再度缠斗在一起。只可惜这时响起了第一轮结束的铃声，两人唯有在惊讶停下动作放开对方，然后各自回到自己的角落调整状态准备下一轮比赛。

没想到居然会以平手结束第一轮的吴磊不禁心情复杂地咬紧了牙关。越发专注在比赛中的他甚至都没听到场外魏大勋他们或加油或调侃的打闹声，而一心紧盯着对角的4381思考下一轮的战术。

场外注视着他的张若昀不禁勾起了嘴角，心想总算能看到这小子认真专注一回。其实这场比赛的结果他根本就不在意，他只是想借这个机会让这两个人明白，自己的能力到底在什么水平，有什么事情是他们以为自己能做到但实际还做不到的，又有什么是他们以为自己做不到但实际已经能做到了。只要这场比赛后两人能真正地意识到自己的问题所在，那么对于他们来说，便是胜利和成功。

第二轮的比拼很快就在清脆的铃声中正式开始。对对手越来越熟悉的两人力量和速度都有了显著的提高，胶着的场面也发生得越来越频繁。不过在这样谁也无法得手的白热化状态中，他们却没有表露出任何一丝的焦急，就算心中极度愤怒或不甘，大脑也仍然异常清醒。

终于第二轮还是在两人平手的局面中迎来了尾声。这时不仅仅是赛场内部，就连赛场外部都彻底变得安静而专注起来。围观学习的众人像是已经忘了台上两人的身份，而完全沉浸在他们的搏斗中。炽热的视线不分对象地紧紧追随着两人，像是巴不得能记清楚他们全部的招式一般。张若昀欣慰地站在后方浅笑，心想他渴望看到的改变总算在这一刻，在这个小小的训练营踏出了小小的一步。纵使最后的结局还是吴磊凭借出色的技巧和老到的经验赢得了比赛，但那时已没有人再在意所谓的输赢，他们都只通过这场比赛清晰地看到了自己的不足，并同时在心里激动万分地想要努力进步。

因而在吴磊朝4381伸出右手的时候，在场的所有人都没有感到惊讶。而在4381握住了他的手借力站起身后，迎接他们的也只有大家欣赏的掌声。

“打得不错。”这时，张若昀从人群拍着手走出，赞赏地看着擂台上的两人。

然而吴磊只是斗气般哼了一声，弯下腰钻出围栏后直接一个跨步逼到张若昀面前，孩子气地任性道：“我要奖励。”

“哈？”张若昀一愣，不解地反问，“我没答应要给你奖励啊。”

“我不管！”可吴磊却毫不讲理地强硬要求着，“你昨天说了我会输，但我现在赢了，所以我要！奖！励！你不想给也得给！”

“好好好——”被浑身是汗的少年逼得本能后退的张若昀一脸投降地举手认输。吴磊见状这才满意地勾起了嘴角，抬着下巴一脸嘚瑟地走向淋浴间换洗。在他身后的张若昀无奈叹笑，心想你倒是告诉我想要什么奖励啊，但又很快把注意力从少年身上移开，转而关心起一旁同样大汗淋漓的4381。

“怎么样？打得爽吗？”张若昀笑着问道，语气轻松而又愉快地，就好像在跟自己的朋友聊天一样。

被感染到的4381便忍不住笑着点头回应了他，随后又感激地低下头去向他腼腆道谢。虽说这次的比赛他打输了，但是从中学到的东西可比一次简单的胜利要有意义得多。而如果不是因为张若昀给了他这个机会，他估计一辈子都不可能会有这样的收获。

但面对4381煞有其事的郑重道谢，张若昀只是让他放轻松地打断道：“不都跟你说了别那么见外吗。你进了我们小队那就是我的人，我关照你关心你那都是正常的，你不用觉得惶恐。还有，赶紧去洗个澡换身衣服，别感冒了。”

“是！”4381听话地应道，但还是忍不住笑出了小梨涡，高兴又有些不好意思地，轻咬着嘴唇补充道，“但我还是想谢谢队长你，你对我真好，”

“行了行了，赶紧去洗澡吧，洗完了去医务室找我啊！”

“是！”

小跑离开训练场的4381快速来到公共浴场收拾自己，另一边张若昀也来到了惯用的医务室病房，细心准备着待会要用的药和工具。听见有脚步身在身后响起时，他下意识以为是4381洗好了来找他，便不禁意外地感慨了句“你也太快了吧”。可转过身后他才发现来人是吴磊，便一瞬有点尴尬地清了清喉咙。

“怎么了？”好在少年似乎并没有觉察到异样，反倒关心了张若昀一句是不是嗓子不舒服。男人忙摆手示意自己没事，又想既然少年来都来了，便干脆也给他上一上药，于是指着一旁的病床示意他坐上去然后把衣服脱掉。

吴磊虽然不是来找张若昀上药的，但免费的福利不收白不收，所以很是听话地脱掉了上衣乖乖地坐着，一边看着张若昀给自己消毒上药，一边好奇地问道：“你每天就这么给那小子上药的？”

“他毕竟是尘民，让他自己开口向护士拿药终归不方便。”

“那你在一旁看着不就好了，用得着亲自动手吗？”

“上药又不是什么麻烦事，而且我也可以趁这段时间跟他讨论一下训练的事情。”

“那你接下来有什么打算，真让他进队？”

“进队的事不急，等过完最后两天再说。”

“什么意思？你还要继续训他？”

“嗯，接下来我打算带他进虚拟室试试水。”

“你要亲自带他？”吴磊惊道。

“对。所以最后两天要交给你一个新的任务，带着队里其他人尽快熟悉新的作战配合。”张若昀说着起身去拿桌上的绷带，却刚伸手就被吴磊用力拽了回去。

“等会儿！”少年激动地瞪大眼看他，“那我呢？我们的配合你就不管了？”

“我们的配合已经练得很熟了，再继续花时间在这上面短期内也不会有新的突破。而且我们接下来的努力方向应该是打破现有的局限，而这一点必须等到4381加入后才能实现，所以我认为现在应该分头行动，我努力尽快把4381的水平拉上来，你努力让队里其他人不掉链子。”

“……”吴磊皱眉沉默着一时没有回应。虽然他明白张若昀说的话都有他的道理，也确实是一个值得思考和尝试的方案，但这一切都是建立在4381真能发挥作用的前提之下。而他，尽管在今天的训练后确实对那家伙有了那么一丁点的改观，可距离完全相信他认同他，还是有很远的距离。

“队长。”

“嗯？”

“你为什么那么信他？”

张若昀挑了挑眼角，含笑回道：“因为他是我挑出来的人。”

“哈？”可吴磊只是歪了下头，像是完全无法理解。

张若昀便反问他说：“其实你不觉得4381跟你很像吗？”

吴磊顿时咂舌，不太乐意地别过脸去。“你少来，我俩哪像了——”

可张若昀摇头反驳他道：“像啊。当初我挑你进雪豹队的时候也是这样，一大群人不看好你，老头还老骂我说迟早会惹出事来。4381现在的处境，不就跟那时候的你一模一样吗。”

“……”总觉得无法反驳的吴磊唯有沉默应对，但片刻后他还是不太服气地回道，“但至少我能端枪证明自己。可那家伙什么都没用，你送他上前线不就等于送他去死吗。”

“哟，你开始关心他了？”

“我这是在跟你说正事！”

张若昀闻言失笑，看着吴磊这浑身奓毛的样子就觉得看到了发怒的小狗似的，一时没忍住便抬手用棉棒点了点他脸上的擦伤。顿时吃痛的人本能眯眼躲了一下，但在看到张若昀近在咫尺的脸后又不知怎的一下安分着不动。男人因此夸奖般朝他笑了笑，替他处理好脸上伤口后再拿来创口贴盖在伤患处。

“其实，我一直觉得你俩能成为朋友，如果没有身份限制的话。不过现在这样成为对手也不错，但我希望你们是良性竞争的关系。”

张若昀期许着说道，但吴磊却装作没听见地自顾自穿上衣服。拿他没办法的男人便唯有叹气，侧身让开道路看少年从身边离开。不过这时他又忽然想起什么，忙赶在少年踏出房间前叫住他问道，之前他所提到的奖励，到底想要什么。

吴磊闻言回头，好像也才刚想到这个问题般，双眼看着别处思考了片刻，随即打了个响指对张若昀道：“我要吃你做的饭。”

张若昀意外挑了下眉，显然没料到少年给出的竟会是这个答案，但并不感到排斥，反倒还挺乐意地答应了他的要求。同时在心里暗暗想道，既然要请吃饭的话，那不如……

于是当天晚上七点，在张若昀的私人宿舍里便发生了如下一幕：

眉头紧蹙的吴磊一脸不悦地指着沙发上的4381，像是恨不能从直接把人看穿般用力地瞪着张若昀。

“所以说，他为什么在这？！”

“两个人的量不好做，三个人的比较好掌握。”

“那你就没打算先通知我一声吗！”

“你又没说不能叫上他。”

“你！——行，我不跟你吵这个。但他是尘民，上民居住的地方他不能进来！”

“所以你小点儿声，别让其他人听见了。”

“你这是在犯法你知道吗！”

“说是工作就不算。哎你今天话怎么这么多，真闲着没事干就把菜给我洗了。”

“那他呢！”

“你们一块儿洗呗。”

“张若昀……你成心的是吧？”

“不帮忙就没饭吃，你自己看着办吧。4381，过来把这东西洗了。”

“好！”

看着一瞬就从沙发跑进厨房的4381，吴磊简直气得牙都快磨坏了。可偏偏张若昀看起来就吃这一套，搞得他没有办法不从，唯有认命地跟着走进厨房乖乖洗菜。

只不过——这玩意怎么洗？把叶子全摘了就行吗？那家伙为什么看起来那么熟练？谁要你帮忙了给老子滚一边去！张若昀你再笑一个试试，信不信我把菜直接塞你嘴里！

靠！你们俩他妈的就是来整我的吧！


	14. Chapter 14

经过一个多小时的劝架加教学，终于做完一桌菜的张若昀疲累地瘫在椅子上。坐在他对面的吴磊还是那个迷之不爽的样子，看着桌上种类过分丰富的肉菜，不知怎的就觉得心里很是发堵。

“你从哪弄来那么多不同的肉，以前不都只有牛肉吗。”

“怎么就只有牛肉了，你喝过的鸭汤鸡汤鸽子汤全忘了？老子还给你做过好几次炖猪蹄呢！”

“你还会做那么多菜啊？好厉害！”一旁的4381闻言惊道。

“马屁精。”吴磊不屑地瞥了他一眼，被张若昀警告般瞪住后才收回视线作罢。

“行了，先吃饭，不然菜都要凉了。”张若昀说着给每人都盛了一碗骨汤。双手接过汤碗的4381紧张又期待地看着，闭上眼深深吸了一口从未闻过的浓郁香味后才试着捧起碗抿了一小口。结果光是这一瞬的美味就已经让他冲击得说不出话来，他仿佛不敢相信般又大口吞了小半碗，等到碗底清空的时候已经激动得眼眶开始泛红。

显然都没有料到这一幕的两人不免有点惊讶，一时间都停下了手上的动作，愣愣地看着大口扒饭的4381。生怕他噎到的张若昀好几次都想试着让他不用着急，但又害怕自己开口后会让青年觉得尴尬，故而只能关心地在一旁看着，不时地给他推荐其他菜式来减慢他的进食速度。

却不想，吃到一半的4381还是没忍住哭了出来。止不住的眼泪顺着嘴角流进嘴里或滴进饭里，不管他如何反复擦拭猛吸鼻子都无法止住。一时，餐桌旁的氛围隐约变得微妙起来。心里都有些压抑的两人难能无措地各自沉默着，好像除了给青年默默递去纸巾或假装没看到便无法再做什么。

“抱歉……”而自觉失态的4381也不禁向两人低声道歉，但是一时激动的心情还是没有办法就此平静。只好以笑掩泪地接过张若昀递来的纸巾暂时擦干脸庞，然后感激地朝男人致谢和夸赞，说：“这是我吃过最好吃的东西了。真的。谢谢队长，谢谢……”然而说着说着，4381还是又一次不受控制地哭出声来。

张若昀不忍地拍着他的肩膀以示安慰，又不想想气氛一直微妙下去，便主动笑着向青年邀请道：“这有什么大不得了的，你要是喜欢改天我再做给你吃！”

“真的吗！”4381顿时激动地惊喜道。眼里放光的样子看着就跟立刻要抱上去似的，闹得一旁的吴磊莫名着急，忙插嘴对张若昀道：

“你疯了啊！一次不够还要来第二次，真被发现了可没人救得了你！”

“没事，说是谈工作就行。”可张若昀却丝毫不在意道。

吴磊气结，差点就要冒出“信不信我去举报你”这样的话来，但终究还是碍于两人的情分没说出口。结果这便便宜了被安抚和投喂的4381，让他无形中又多了和张若昀接触相处的机会。因而不甘的少年只能大口吃饭来发泄不满，并十分孩子气地，一听到4381说“这个好吃”就去拼命夹那碟子里的菜，结果因为吃得太急提前结束了战斗，只能一边捧着汤碗一边不忿地盯住另外两人。

然而其乐融融两人看起来完全没把他放在眼里。不管他如何故意发出响亮又吵闹的吸水声，他们都置若罔闻地完全无视。张若昀甚至不耐烦地在中途打断了他的闹剧，还把他支进厨房去看火。可怜吴磊憋了一腔闷气却无从发泄，又找不到理由不听男人的话，便只能憋屈地踢开椅子跺进厨房，和灶台上不停冒出水蒸气的排气孔大眼瞪小眼。

“他……没事吧？”倒是4381有点在意地关心了一句。其实，虽然他和吴磊处得不怎样，但他并不讨厌吴磊。或许是因为从小到大都一直被这样对待吧，所以他反而能从吴磊极其偶尔的善意里看出他实际并不坏。不过，他确实也不怎么喜欢吴磊就是了。

“他就是小孩子脾气，都快二十岁的人了，还整天耍性子。”张若昀说着很是无奈地叹了口气，显然这个问题已经让他苦恼许久。

“说起来，队长你好像跟他很熟，就是那种，跟其他人之间的了解不太一样的，好像你跟他一起生活过的样子。”

“哦？你小子挺敏锐的啊。”张若昀闻言笑道，倒是十分大方地承认道，“其实也不算一起生活过，就是我认识这小子很久了。他当初刚进队的时候因为总找人比赛切磋，所以得罪了不少人，又因为性格太冲沉不住气，所以一直不被主教官看好。但是我觉得他身上那股遇强则强的势头在实战中还是能发挥很大作用的，而且不得不说他的各项战斗能力都特别出色，所以最后我跟主教申请亲自训他，如果一个月后他还是那个不服从命令的样子，我就把他赶出猎荒者。结果没想到，这小子听话是听话了，但就只听我一个人的，没办法，我就只能把他暂时带在身边。但我不可能一辈子给他当保姆，他得学会自立了。”

“所以，你才特意亲自来训练我……”4381下意识接话道，不知为何突然就觉得有点落寞。但他想想也是，他是什么身份的人，就算张若昀不是那种会戴有色眼镜看人的人，也不会——

“这你可想多了，我训你跟他没关系，或者说他只是顺便带上的，不是我这么决定的主要原因。”然而男人突然的坦白又让4381重燃了希望，“我是真觉得你有能力帮到我们才这么做的。”

4381喜出望外地注视着张若昀，弹跳的心脏从未像此刻这般强力地撞击着胸骨。男人浅笑着回应他的感情，起身时顺势摸了把青年粗硬的头发。顿时感到心暖的4381不禁红透了双耳，甚至因为过于高兴而不好意思地低下了头去。直至张若昀端着甜品回到身旁，他的脸上都还冒着丝丝的热意。

吃过甜点后，因为4381主动提出要帮张若昀收拾碗筷，吴磊便也跟着说要留下来帮忙。但男人最终还是以不想被拆厨房为由，把吴磊先打发回寝了。至于为什么不是让4381先回去，是因为张若昀得亲自送他出去以防止他被区域看守的人拦下巡查，而这样一来一回地送人收拾实在太过麻烦，所以还是先收拾完再把人送走比较方便。

没有理由反驳的吴磊心里实在憋屈得很，但又没有其他反对的大侠，便只能不甘心地离开，顺带叮嘱男人小心注意，别把人留得太晚，

然而张若昀这头刚答应少年会注意安全，那头就毫无防备地把整个厨房都交给了4381然后自己拿着衣服洗澡去了。但其实张若昀也不是真那么没有戒心的人，只是因为对象是4381，所以他愿意选择相信，再一个就是他身上实在太不舒服了，其实本来他的习惯是回到宿舍后先洗澡再做饭的，但今天因为害怕自己走开后两人会把他的厨房弄坏，所以硬是拖到了现在，如今已经快到极限，再不洗他可就要疯了。

然而洗完澡后的张若昀也确实太放松了一点，仅裹着宽松的浴袍就从浴室里走了出来，顶上的头发甚至还在滴水，水珠沿着他的耳廓一路滑落，湿亮了耳垂又湿亮了颈项，把胸前一片温润而细腻的浅麦色肌肤浸得水光透亮，简直就像某种清甜又解渴的果子，看得4381本能地咽着口水。

可男人却毫不自知地从他面前走过，打开冰箱大门拿出两罐冰凉的啤酒，递给他一罐后自顾自地开了拉环痛快畅饮。于是那本就勾人的果子瞬间变得更加诱人起来。起伏的胸口就好像藏匿叶间的白果，若隐若现的乳沟又如同盘缠其上的恶魔之蛇。它们相互配合，引诱又怂恿着，叫被蛊惑的青年越发口干舌燥，不得已打开啤酒仰头灌下。然而就这微量稀释的酒精根本无法麻痹喝惯烈酒的青年，反而叫他感到不足地，更加渴求了起来。此时他再看向男人颈间滚动的喉结，便觉得像是一枚小巧的卵蛋，因有躯壳保护着，所以过分大胆而放肆地随处乱动，简直在挑衅一般，刺激着饥饿的唇舌迫切想要品尝。

然而还不等青年采取实际行动，男人便转身离开了厨房，只留下一句听不真切的“我去换衣服”。4381便因欲望落空而呆滞了片刻，随即又情不自禁地跟上，抱着无法言说的欲望和诉求，在客厅一角明目张胆又偷偷摸摸地观看男人更衣。

这时他才发现男人原来长得如此纤细。虽然在他身体各处都能看到张弛有度的力量感，但因为包覆着他的都是长条形的韧软耐力肌，因而整体轮廓看着相当柔和。再加上他身材比例极佳，视觉上更拉高了整体轮廓，显得肩宽腰窄，四肢修长，纤细的腕踝甚至一手就能成对握住似的，叫人不禁心潮起伏。

然而，过于及时的着衣一瞬打断了青年所有的幻想。即刻回神的人忙心虚地掩饰自己的情欲，装作无事般朝男人单纯地浅笑。并没有多想的张若昀便以为青年只是在跟他问好，于是也回给他一个友好地微笑，示意他披上来时穿过的斗篷跟他一起离开宿舍。

因为有张若昀的陪同，所以在经过区域看守的身旁时，4381并没有被拦下核查身份。但尽责的男人并没有就此和他分开，而是一路陪他走到外围的铁廊，鸽子笼的边界，直到自己不便再前进时才停下脚步。

站在此处，他们低头就能看到不远处悬吊在半空的密集集装箱群，其中昏黄的灯光，掉漆的箱体，斑驳甚至带有锈迹的连廊，都和明亮整洁的灯塔内部宛若两个世界。但面对这样破败落后的环境，张若昀却由衷露出了好奇乃至向往的神情。

“其实，我一直觉得，被所有人不当作人来看待的你们，其实比我们更像人类。”靠在围栏上的张若昀不知何时做出了一副像在看风景的样子，放松的身体半弯着腰，左手轻托着微侧的下巴。搭在栏杆上的手指时而轻敲时而，抚摸，眉眼间甚至流露出一点很是怀念的感觉。

“虽然在表面上你们看似和我们一样，跟别人都没有亲密关系，但我知道实际上你们彼此之间都有很深厚的羁绊和情谊，只是你们没有在口头上定义这种关系而已。所以我一直很想到鸽子笼看看，想在里面生活一段时间，和大家相处一段时间。哪怕只有一天，我也想再尝试一次，和别人有所联系，心中有所牵挂的滋味。”

然而虽是这样说着，张若昀的眼神却在不知不觉中暗淡了下去，嘴角的浅笑也逐渐变得像是苦笑，仿佛觉得这就是个永远无法实现的妄想。可就在他回了回神想要调整情绪的时候，一旁的4381却突然开口反驳了他：

“那就来吧！”

张若昀一瞬有点意外，甚至惊讶地看着面前的青年。可4381只是更凑近了些，眼神更炽热地，像是在期待着什么，却又因为紧张而用力抓着一侧的扶栏。但他仍鼓起勇气道：“真想要试试看的话就来吧。如果害怕身份暴露会引起麻烦我可以想办法帮你一起隐瞒。只要不露出全部样子不开口出声的话，大家应该不会觉察到什么的。”

“可是，万一被发现——”

“没关系的！你是不知道自己在鸽子笼有多受欢迎，要真被发现了大家也只会感到高兴，不会责怪你的！”

“这、没你说得夸张吧……”男人闻言仿佛有点受宠若惊，一时间竟还有些不好意思了起来。

“我才没有夸张！”可4381显然不这么认为，“我说的可都是真的，你要不信就亲自去看看！”

“可是，这会给你添麻烦吧，我担心上面的人知道了——”

“管他们的呢！大不了再挨一顿鞭子呗！我不怕！”

“你啊……”

“哎呀你来嘛！就当我求你了，你来嘛……”

看着方才还强硬的4381突然耷拉下来对自己委屈撒娇，张若昀的心就好像被什么压陷了一块似的，热热的又酸酸的，还有一点点痒，叫他很想伸手去挠却又自知不可能够到，便只能换一种方式去试图安抚心头不安分的小狗。

“那——好吧。等下次任务结束后，咱们找一天，我跟你回鸽子笼。”张若昀笑道。

4381一瞬狂喜地凝望着张若昀。

“不过！”可男人又突然转折，“前提是你要顺利通过训练并且完成任务。”

青年顿时立正站好，中气十足地挺胸回道：“我保证一定达成目标！”

“好！那今天就先到这吧，你快回去休息，明天训练室见。”

“是！你也早点休息。”

4381说罢转身快步往鸽子笼走，在他背后的张若昀含笑目送着，直至已到达下层连廊的青年不放心地抬头回望，他才挥了挥手跟青年真正道别。

独自返回宿舍的路上，他不禁回想方才与青年的一番对话，不经意间还牵起了一段尘封已久的记忆。

那个时候，还能让母亲和弟弟笑得那么开怀的地方……到底在这鸽子笼里的生活，会是什么样子的？


End file.
